


A Rose Blooms Anew

by OblivionKisame



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Drama, Drug and Alcohol Use, F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:36:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 49,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23416840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OblivionKisame/pseuds/OblivionKisame
Summary: Ruby is lied to, betrayed and has her entire life change because of it. Friends and family no longer trust her so she has to move on from one life into a new one. She learns just how cruel the world is, how it's not black and white, how it's nothing like a fairy tale. She learns she can't trust anyone but herself. A Rose blooms anew.
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Neopolitan, Ruby Rose/Velvet Scarlatina
Comments: 47
Kudos: 88





	1. Lie's, Betrayals and New Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby gets into trouble but moves on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You will notice a grammar and punctuation improvement on just under half of the story. I have a friend helping with that stuff for this chapter. However he hasn't finished yet but I wanted to put the chapter out anyways since the chapter itself is done story wise. I will update the chapter as the improvements are done.
> 
> Thank you to my friend Anxietease for helping with this. He is a twitch streamer who plays a lot of animal crossing and dead by daylight. So if your into that kind stuff and want a fun and relaxed twitch stream to watch give check him out. I figure giving his twitch channel a shout out is the least I could do for his help.(He didn't ask me to do it either I'm doing of my own accord. Just wanted to put that out there.)

"But....but I didn't.........." Ruby was stuttering as she was cut off.

"ENOUGH RUBY!" Ozpin yelled, silencing the girl. "You already admitted to starting that fire. I was willing to believe it was in fact an accident, but the evidence that was found shows otherwise."

"Why would you do something like this, sis?" Yang asked, looking at her younger sister.

"Yang I........" Ruby trailed off.

"You have no idea how disappointed everyone is with you." Yang shook her head in disappointment. "I know all of this seems harsh Rubes, but looking all cute and innocent isn't going to get you out of this. What you did- people could have died! I just... I just don't get it Ruby, I really don't."

Ruby stayed silent as she sat there, listening to the constant berating she was getting from everyone. This wasn't how things were supposed to go. Ruby Rose's entire life had been good and she was happy with it, with the only exception being when her mother died. Ruby was always so full of love and positivity that those around her couldn't help but feel it too. But now? Now everyone either hated her, was disappointed in her, or both. She should be enjoying her life right now, enjoying her time at Beacon while training to become a huntress. Instead she was getting expelled from Beacon and hauled off to prison.

It all started with the green haired girl named Emerald befriending her. She was at Beacon with her team from Haven who were here for the Vytal festival. She seemed so nice and sincere when she would talk to Ruby, while always brining her cookies. For Ruby it was a new friendship and a new person to trust and hang out with. Unfortunately for poor Ruby things were not as they seemed. Emerald and her team were not students from Haven, and were definitely not the good guys.

They were criminals who wanted Beacon out of the way so they could take control of the city. Their boss, Cinder, wanted Ruby out of the way after seeing that she was becoming a problem. How was Ruby becoming a problem, you ask? She was constantly interfering with the dust robberies she had orchestrated. So Cinder came up with a plan to rid herself of the infuriating speedster. She couldn't have her killed, because it would be too suspicious, and draw unwanted attention. Instead, she would set Ruby up. It was simple; use the girls naïve and trusting nature against her.

Emerald would befriend the girl, gain her trust, then set up a situation where Ruby would willing take the blame for a crime in order to protect her 'friend'. Ruby wouldn't know it was a crime, only that her 'friend' had an accident and couldn't afford to get into trouble. The best part of the plan was that it worked like a charm.

Emerald and Ruby became as thick as thieves, spending a lot of time together. She pretty much became the girls best friend. Ruby started to develop romantic feelings for Emerald which the older girl noticed, and promptly took advantage of. The compliments, and slight touches she would give would make the young girl shiver and blush. The green haired girl swiftly became Ruby's first kiss after only a few weeks. She became a lot of firsts for Ruby in such that short time. Emerald knew exactly how to pull every string in the girls body like she was a puppet.

After a month Ruby was wrapped around her little finger, which meant she was right where she wanted the younger girl. Emerald lured Ruby into Emerald forest using a picnic as the excuse. She laced Ruby's cookies with a sleeping drug that would put her out for at least a few minutes. While Ruby was unconscious, the older girl set fire to the forest and then made sure to quickly wake the other girl up. She told Ruby it was an accident, that she had been smoking, and it caught the forest on fire. She begged Ruby to take the blame for it using the excuse that because of her past she wouldn't be allowed to be Hunter after this.

She told the younger girl that if she took the blame, everything would be fine since she has never gotten in trouble, and was trusted by everyone. At first, Ruby didn't get in trouble but just like Emerald knew would happen, the fire was investigated. The evidence showed that the fire was set on purpose, and with Ruby having already admitted to starting it, her fate was sealed. To add insult to injury, when Emerald was questioned as a witness, she told Ozpin and the authorities that she saw Ruby start the fire. It was the final nail in the coffin, so to speak. If Ruby's fate hadn't already been sealed, then it definitely was now.

Everyone talked down to her, and wouldn't believe her when she said it was an accident. They called her a liar, and constantly let her know how disappointed they were in her. They avoided, and ignored her while she was being held on campus. No one trusted her anymore, making her feel so isolated and alone. Once the investigation was fully over, she was expelled from Beacon and sentenced to a year in prison. Apparently there were students training in the forest who had gotten hurt, which made things worse. Because of the severity of what happened, Ruby was tried as an adult, which meant prison instead of juvenile detention. Ruby didn't even know what Emerald had told them, at least not until she was already hauled off to prison.

It didn't take long after being taken away for Ruby to realize that Emerald set her up. The betrayal hurt Ruby to the core, especially when no one but Emerald would visit her, however she only visited so she could taunt Ruby. Ruby's naïve, innocent, and trusting nature started to quickly disappear as she got a taste of the real world. Things weren't black and white like how she was lead to believe. All those years being told things just to find out they were nothing more than convenient lies. This experience would change Ruby, it would change her in a way no one expected.

3 Years Later

Vale was covered in darkness that was brightened by the many city lights. Vale and Beacon had taken a big hit when Cinder's gathered forces, attacked the city, and school campus. Grimm were attracted to the fear of the civilians, which made things even worse. They got lucky though, with Ironwood being the paranoid man he was, he brought more forces than were requested. Between the huntsman, huntresses, Vales' own forces, and Ironwood's forces they pushed the Grimm back, while also dealing heavy loses to the white fang. Cinder had also lost many of her personal forces, and was severely injured by Pyrrha, who took Cinder's eye. Roman Torchwick was captured who quickly turned on Cinder since he had decided to save his own skin.

Cinder and her criminal forces were in hiding, and plotting on top of that. She was infuriated that her plans were thwarted after all the years of planning and preparation. Things were made even harder, as for the past 2 years the owner of that new night club had gained a lot of power and influence. The woman's club was considered neutral ground where all were welcome, but there was no fighting allowed. Those who broke the few rules that were in place paid dearly for it, such as a few days prior, when Emerald broke the no fighting rule which left her bloody, bruised and with broken bones. Emerald was dumped on the side of the road by some thugs which caused the green haired woman to end up in the custody of Vale PD after they found her.

It just so happens that on this very night WBY was going to this very same club. Yang had heard about the place a few weeks ago and wanted to check it out. From every thing she heard it sounded like 'Thee' place to be. Blake herself was rather intrigued by what Yang had told her about the place. Weiss wasn't much of a partying person but was talked into going or rather dragged against her will. Yang being who she was and loving to party was very excited. The club was originally owned by Junior but was bought out just like all the buildings that were connected to it. It was a big place when Junior owned it but now it was massive.

Walking up to the place you could hear the rhythmic beats of the music inside. Bright red lights illuminated the outside with plenty of people waiting to get inside. Looking up Yang saw the name and logo of the place which made her frown. The clubs name was 'The Cresent Rose' with the logo being a elegantly designed black and red Rose. The letters of the name were dark red that faded into black. The black and red rose logo had the rose connected to the thorny stem with a few petals falling. The name, color scheme and logo reminded Yang of her sister.

After what happened with her sister, Yang couldn't bring herself to face Ruby. She loved her sister, but what Ruby did was unforgivable. Emerald forest was not only the school's training, and initiation grounds, but also a Vale land mark. Setting it on fire was devastating to the wild life, the school, the city, and especially to the people who were hurt. A few people actually lived in the forest, and had lost their homes. Ruby admitted to setting the fire, but did nothing but lie about how it happened. The evidence proved it was intentional, but her sister just kept lying. Ruby became a disappointment to her family, and her friends. The last time any of them had seen her was when she punched their dad in the face and sped off. Taiyang had tried to take her home after she got out of prison.

Yang shook her head at the memories, and regained her smile before dragging her friends with her to the entrance. Despite the line, Yang went straight to the front. At first she and the others were waved off by the bouncer. Another bouncer answered a call on his cell before turning to the first and whispering in his ear. To their surprise they were let in, and told that they were on the list. Going inside, they instantly saw how beautiful and elegant the place was, though it was also dark and gothic.

The dark lights flashed, and glittered off the sweaty skin of the dancers. Cages with partially or fully nude dancers were suspended in the air. There were professional dancers of both human, and faunus of multiple genders. The decor was primarily black and red, in a gothic style and quite ornate. The music was dark and rhythmic, playing heavy metal, industrial, industrial metal, and other dark toned music. All the dancing bodies were moving to the song "My life My Rules," by a group called Combichrist.

Yang thought the place was amazing, and could definitely see herself having fun. Blake's interest was definitely piqued even more while Weiss was complaining about what she called obnoxious music. They stepped up to the bar, and ordered drinks, but when they went to pay a familiar face told them not to worry about it.

"Drinks are on house tonight blondie." Junior told her.

"Junior? What are you doing her here? Thought you sold the place?" Yang asked in surprise.

"I did sell it, but I chose to keep working here. The Mistress pays really damn well."

"Mistress?" Blake questioned.

"The owner. She usually goes by the Mistress." He answered her as he washed a glass up. "She gave you VIP status for the night as well."

"Why?" Weiss asked.

"It's none of my business." He shook his head. "Everyone here knows better than to talk about her private matters."

"The way you say that makes it sound kinda- I don't know, shady..." Yang said.

"Call it what you want, but it doesn't change the fact that it's not a good idea. If the Mistress wants someone to know something, they'll know." Junior responded.

After their conversation with Junior, they went to the VIP section of the Club that was up on top most floor. They drank, talked and even danced a bit, or rather Yang and Blake danced while Weiss sat there. A few hours had passed when they noticed a familiar face sitting a few booths over. Bright red hair, bowler hat, trench coat, and a cane. It was definitely Torchwick. The girls didn't waste any time marching over to confront the man who was supposed to be in jail. When he looked up, instead of a look of horror or disbelief, he was smiling.

"Girls it's a pleasure to see you again." He said as smiled at them.

"You're supposed to be in jail!" Yang yelled. "How the fuck did you get out? Actually, you know what? It doesn't matter, we're putting you right back in you're hole!"

"I must politely decline; for you see, I was pardoned by the counsel of Vale. Therefore, I am not only a free man but i also have a clean record." Roman said with an amused smirk.

"BULLSHIT!" Blake hissed. "There's no way anyone would give you a pardon after the things you've done!"

"I agree. You're story is highly unlikely, and you are known to lie." Weiss said.

"First of all, the things I did consisted of theft, robbery, breaking and entering, assault, and assault with a deadly weapon. I have never done anything worse than that. Second of all, I may lie from time to time, but as you remember I never lied about the information I had on Cinder. So, what would I have to gain by lying about this?" Torchwick replied.

"I don't care! I know you're lying and you're going back to jail!" Yang shouted.

"I'm afraid I can't have you threatening one of my customers, especially harassing an innocent man." A familiar voice said from behind the group.

"Ah, Mistress Rose it's a pleasure as always." Roman told her.

"I hope your enjoying yourself Roman." The woman said.

Turning around, WBY came face to face with their former team leader. Right there, in front of them, stood Ruby. She was a few years older now, more toned, and definitely more physically mature. She was wearing a black short skirted dress that had dark red accents, and left her stomach and the sides of her midsection exposed. Her bare stomach was adorned with multiple scars. The dress had long sleeves, and was worn with black combat looking boots that came up to just below the knees. Ruby also had a black choker with a silver rose emblem hanging from it. Her hair was still black with red tips, but was much shorter than it used to be, and was spiked. Her hair was short enough that it couldn't be grabbed in a fight. Her make up was simple, with black lip stick that faded into a dark red, and she had black eye liner on.

Ruby was completely calm and when WBY looked into her silver eyes they didn't see the naivety, happiness, nor innocence that use to fill them. Her eyes now showed confidence, experience, and most notably a distant coldness. The team, especially the blonde, had a mix of emotions running through them. They had come to miss Ruby, but after what happened they couldn't trust her anymore. They avoided, and ignored her, not once visiting her while she was locked up. They were happy to see her, and know she was okay, but something was off about her. Something was different. This couldn't be the Ruby they used to know. This couldn't be the Ruby that was always positive and full of life.

"R-Ruby!" Yang stuttered out in shock.

"Miss Xiao Long, miss Schnee, miss Belladona. Are you done throwing baseless accusations at Mr. Torchwick?" Ruby said, as if everything was completely normal. "What he says is true. He was, in fact, given a full pardon, and is a free man with a spotless record."

"Ruby, what are you doing here?" Yang asked which got a laugh from Ruby.

After everything that happened, after how everyone treated her, and after she disappeared like she did, all she gets is a "What am I doing here?" She doesn't get a, "How are you?" There was no, "Are you okay?" No, "It's great to see you!" All Ruby could think about right at that moment was how pathetic they were. They looked as weak as ever, and obviously didn't seem to care that she was even gone. If they cared, they would have defended her, believed her, visited her, and looked for her when she disappeared. Right now, they still didn't even seem to care. She was right here in front of them, and that was the first thing out of someone's mouth. Pathetic.

"It's my club. The name, and décor should have made that obvious." Ruby chuckled. "Then again, you never were the smart one of the team."

"No one's seen you since your father tried picking you up two years ago, and your making jokes!" Weiss vented.

"Actually, I wasn't joking, I was stating a fact. Yang isn't very bright. In fact, she's pretty stupid. It just happened to also be funny." Ruby told them.

"HEY!" Yang protested.

"As for no one seeing me, well..." Ruby tilted her head slightly. "Plenty of people saw me, the people who I wanted to see me, that is." Ruby coldly said.

"Ruby, you said this is your club. How did you even afford it? If none of us knew about him having a pardon then how did you?" Blake asked.

"My financials are of none of your business." Ruby's eye's narrowed. "As for Roman's pardon, I was the one who got it for him."

"You got it for him? How? Why?" Blake suspiciously asked.

"Simple. I know people." Ruby shrugged. "My reasoning behind it, however, is once again my business."

"I don't know what you've been doing, or why you're acting like this, but what I do know is that your coming home right NOW!" Yang told her as she went to grab Ruby.

Before Yang even got close enough, she was kicked backwards. A short woman wearing older styled clothing with multicolored hair and eyes stood there. The woman had an umbrella with a blade coming out of the top pointed at Weiss and Blake. She stood between Ruby and the girls with a glare of protectiveness on her face. The three girls recognized the woman as Roman's partner Neo. Neo was firm and unmoving as she was determined to protect Ruby from anyone.

"Neo put it away." Ruby told her as she put a hand on the woman's shoulder. "I'm fine. They couldn't touch me even they wanted to and you know that. Honestly I don't understand what gets into you sometimes." As Ruby said that Roman couldn't help but roll his eye's and dead pane at how oblivious the girl was.

"Neo doesn't like it when someone touches or otherwise try's to touch 'Her' Mistress. Trying to harm her is even worse and may result in dismemberment." Roman chuckled from his emphasizing of 'Her' resulting in him getting a glare from Neo.

"If the three of you would excuse me I'd like to relax before my business meeting later." Ruby told them as she sat down on one of the booths couches. "Oh and by the way a word of advice, 'DO NOT' cause any trouble in my club and 'DO NOT' bring any with you either."

Yang was going to persist but was blocked by at least a dozen body guards. Blake told Yang it wasn't worth it and to forget about it for now. The girls went back their booth and started discussing their discovery of Ruby and the brief conversation they had with her. It came as a shock to them when they glanced over at Ruby and saw her not only drinking but also cutting lines of white powder. She bent down and inhaled the white lines. She sat back up and pulled a woman down onto her lap. The woman started dancing on Ruby's lap as Ruby was running her hands all over the woman. On occasion she would nip at her neck. Neo however sat there with her arms crossed glaring daggers at the dancer.

A song called 'Away from me' by the group 3teeth was playing as the dancer continued to grind on Ruby. It started to get more heated with Ruby pulling her into a kiss. The dancer didn't pull away even as Ruby's hands moved and grabbed her ass. After awhile Ruby stood up and pulled the dancer with her as she headed to her office which overlooked everything. Neo frowned at Ruby's actions as she got a look of genuine sorrow on her face.

"Neo you should tell her." Roman said as he looked at the short woman.

Neo simply shook her head no.

"If your not going to tell her then why sit here and constantly torture yourself like this?" He asked.

Neo looked at him with tears in her eye's as she once again just simply shook her head.

"Damn it Neo." Roman shook his head. "You need to stop doing this to yourself, it's not healthy. Unless you plan on telling her then you need to move on instead of hurting yourself like this."

Neo just ignored him as she got up and went down to the bar.

It was an hour later when Ruby showed back up looking a little disheveled. She had made her way to the main floor of the club and up to a stage. The stage was slightly lifted up from the rest of the floor and had a microphone and instruments on it. Obviously they had it for live performances since plenty of clubs and bars did that. It would seem that Ruby occasionally performed which was a surprise to WBY. None of Ruby's former friends and family even knew she could sing. Heavy rhythmic music started playing with Ruby grabbing the mic and swinging her hips. Neo sat at the bar captivated by Ruby's movements.

"Is this the price for all the fame  
Is this the pain to play the game  
But I never want - that's so unreal  
Do you think my tears are fakes  
Do you think my shouts are mistakes  
I've simply tried to live my life  
I've tried to stand this hopeless fight  
But I never want to be a tragic hero"

As Ruby finished the first verse she turned her eye's up to the top floor. She made eye contact with her former teammates with her eye's shinning with a bright defiance as she spoke the next verse.

"And I don't want you and I don't need you  
Don't bother to resist, or I'll beat you  
It's not your fault that you're always wrong  
The weak ones are there to justify the strong  
The beautiful people, the beautiful people  
It's all relative to the size of your steeple"

"I'm sick of all the fakes  
Bloody painted bastard freaks  
You're False scars and false pain  
You can't see the forest for the trees  
You can't smell your own shit on your knees  
There's no time to discriminate  
Hate every motherfucker  
That's in your way"

Ruby held the eye contact that entire time and even smirked and grinned. The words were clearly intended for the three girls.

"Hey you, what do you see?  
Something beautiful or something free?  
Hey, you, are you trying to be mean?  
If you live with apes man, it's hard to be clean"

"The worms will live in every host  
It's hard to pick which one they eat the most  
The horrible people, the horrible people  
It's as anatomic as the size of your steeple"

"I'm sick of all the bitches  
Overstyled lying witches  
False titts false game  
Big mouth no brain"

She made eye contact again along with another wide grin for that last verse. Ruby put an emphasizes on the words of the verse. She started swinging her hips more as she twisted and turned her body to the musics beat.

"Hey you, what do you see?  
Something beautiful or something free?  
Hey, you, are you trying to be mean?  
If you live with apes man, it's hard to be clean"

"There's no time to discriminate  
Hate every motherfucker  
That's in your way"

"The beautiful people  
The beautiful people  
The beautiful people  
The beautiful people  
The beautiful people  
The beautiful people  
The beautiful people  
The beautiful people"

"Hey you, what do you see?  
Something beautiful or something free?  
Hey, you, are you trying to be mean?  
If you live with apes man, it's hard to be clean"

"Hey you, what do you see?  
Something beautiful or something free?  
Hey, you, are you trying to be mean?  
If you live with apes man, it's hard to be clean"

"The beautiful people  
The beautiful people  
The beautiful people  
The beautiful people  
The beautiful people  
The beautiful people  
The beautiful people  
The beautiful people"

When the song ended many people applauded and whistled with Neo being the loudest. When Ruby walked off the stage she made her way up to a man in a sharp suit. There was a shaking of hands and a brief conversation before Ruby and Neo escorted the man up to her office.

Yang and the others didn't know how to feel or what to think about any of this. Ruby was different and not just by a little but by a lot. The way she dressed, the way she talked, the way she acted, it was all so different. She was into girls, she was drinking and doing drugs, and was the owner of this night club. Then there was her little song performance which was obviously aimed at them. They didn't know how she had gotten all this money but they wanted to know. Something about all this was suspicious and shady especially with Roman getting a pardon. Tomorrow morning they planed on going to Ozpin and telling him about all of this. What Yang wasn't looking forward to though was telling her dad and uncle Qrow about this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ruby's song is a mash up of Marilyn Mason's beautiful people and Wynardtage Tragic Hero.


	2. A Roses Scar's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby's time in prison and how Neo tends to a Rose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just like the last chapter this one will slowly get corrected.

"WHAT!!" Yang yelled out.

"Professor what are you saying? That Ruby was........was......." Blake trailed off ashamed.

"The three of you heard me right." Ozpin told the three girls as they sat there feeling like crap.

The morning after their run in with Ruby the three girls were sitting in Ozpins office explaining everything to him. Ozpin was surprised but a part of him also wasn't, especially after receiving the information he did yesterday. Ozpin had kept tabs on Ruby the best he could while she was incarcerated but he had very little influence with that specific prison. The prison Ruby was sent to was one of oldest and most populated private women's prisons in not just vale but in all of remnant. It was also one of the most dangerous and even Ozpin didn't agree with a 15 year old girl being sent there. Upon finding out where Ruby was being sent Glynda was actually wanting to march down there and raise hell about it.

Glynda might be tough, strict and even harsh, she might have been disappointed and angry at Ruby just as he was, but neither of them wanted Ruby going there. Discovering that some of what Ruby was up to now made him feel bad. After she got out of jail and disappeared she had tried to apply to other combat schools around remnant but was denied every time. After expelling her from Beacon Ozpin had her blacklisted from all the other schools, large, small, private or public there wasn't a single one that would take her. Thinking about it now however, Ozpin knew he had probably went overboard. Because of him Ruby was pushed into a corner and forced to change in way she shouldn't have had to.

A part of Ozpin had always been conflicted about what happened with Ruby and he didn't completely believe it. However despite any of that he still came down on her and harshly, while not even investigating the possibility that she was telling the truth. Finding out yesterday that Emerald started the fire and set Ruby up had Ozpin in a foul mood. He helped ruin a young girls life because of a lie that he should have seen right through. He let his best and brightest student fall into a pit of despair because he failed to protect one of his students.

Why did Emerald come clean after all this time? Simple, after being found in a ditch beaten, battered and broken she was taken into custody. She refused to give them anything out of her loyalty for Cinder. Upon discovery of a grandmother receiving medical treatment paid for with illegal money, gave the authorities the leverage they needed. She broke quickly when they threatened to stonewall the grandmothers treatment. She gave them everything she could including a confession of what happened with Ruby. Ozpin had been there for that part standing there on the other side of the two way mirror.

When he heard it he felt a piece of himself break. Hearing the stuff about Ruby that the girls had found out was making a few things click. For the past year Vale's council has been putting a lot of pressure on him. Some of that pressure was financial as they kept hitting him with fine after fine. One day it was construction with out a permit, another was violations of the noise ordinance and even violations for illegal parking, among other petty things. The bank and Vale tax agency tried foreclosing on his home for unpaid taxes which he had already payed. 

His car which was already paid off was reposed and cost a lot of money in court fees to get back. The health department declaring the school unsafe for living was also a pain in his ass. Each student found their tuitions not being paid or their student loans not going through. School money would randomly disappear. Teachers would find themselves constantly being hassled by law enforcement on their way to school. Then there was the random insect and rodent problem they had a few months ago. Oddly enough the only students who didn't seem to have any trouble with anything was Velvet Scarlatina and her team, which was odd.

He now believed that his recent troubles were the result of a now very well connected and influential Rose. If that was the case then she was doing it out of spite, anger and possibly because she wanted to be petty. He'd already suspected that someone influential was the one doing all these things but now knowing about Ruby it would make sense that it might be her. She seems to mysteriously have enough influence to stay hidden and pester him, enough money to open a club and powerful enough to get Roman Torchwick of all people a pardon. Emerald being found the way she was makes things suspicious as well. Emerald when asked, refused to talk about what happened to her, she was terrified. What did they turn that poor girl into.

Now that Ozpin had informed the girls about Ruby's innocence it was time to make a few phone calls, calls that he was not looking forward to making.

Across town at the Crescent Rose

"What did you 'NOT' understand about don't come back here!" Ruby yelled as she punched a man in the face. "You broke 'MY' rules! I let you leave with nothing but a broken arm and a warning about never coming back here. I was merciful wasn't I? I gave you a chance did I not!?!" Ruby kept hitting the man over and over splattering blood across her face as well as the floor.

Ruby had a simple set of rules in her club and this man broke those rules. She gave him one chance and he ruined it. He not only came back to the club but also didn't seem to know that no means no. Ruby could be mean, strict and at times even cruel, but she always took care of those who worked for her. To find out this man had the nerve to come back in here and rape one of her girls had Ruby pissed.

"No one and I mean 'NO ONE' disrespects me, my club, my rules or my employees!" She shouted and continued to hit him.

Eventually Ruby dropped his limp body to the floor, walked over to the bar and started wiping her face and hands off. Junior checked the man's pulse.

"Is he still breathing?" Ruby asked.

"It would seem that Mr. Perry here has expired." Junior told her. "Was all that really necessary?" He asked.

"'NO ONE TOUCHES ONE OF MY GIRLS LIKE THAT!" She yelled! "No means no Junior. He had already broke my rules once before and he had the balls to come back here and do what he did."

"What do you want done with him?" Junior asked her.

"Call the police commissioner. Tell him we had a break in and the robber was unfortunately killed by security personnel after pulling a weapon." Ruby turned around to face him as she continued to clean herself up. "Tell him I would be very grateful if he personally took care of this for me. Now if you'll excuse me."

Ruby walked off quickly passing Neo who had been standing there and headed for the back. After passing through the employee only door she ran to the bathroom. She burst in and hunched over the toilet vomiting. It wasn't long before Neo walked in and looked at her with a frown.

"What do you want Neo?" Ruby asked.

{You went to far.} Neo said using sign language.

"He deserved it." She told her calmly.

{He deserved a lot of things but death wasn't one of them.} Neo emphasized.

"So I lost my temper, sue me." Ruby rolled her eye's as she stood up flushing the toilet.

{Ruby your acting like you killing someone isn't a big deal.}

"I've killed before, you know that. Sure I don't do it often but I have done it. So of course it's not a big deal." Ruby said as she went to walk out.

{Bullshit! You hate killing anyone regardless of the reason. You get sick like this every time you do it.} Neo blocked her path.

"No I don't." She responded in a defensive tone.

{Yes you do!} The multi colored girl told her. {I'm not stupid Ruby, I see right through your bullshit.}

"You don't know anything!" Ruby yelled.

{I understand that the world can't understand your pain, and that you see the world just look at you with hate........} Neo started to tell her.

"Shut up!" Ruby told her.

{You feel the weight that's crushing down on you and you contemplate if life is just a game. It's very clear that you feel betrayed by the world while also feeling like it's getting colder all around you......} She continued.

"Be quiet!" Ruby yelled.

{I know your darkness Ruby, you may have changed but I Know your not heartless.}

"Just......just shut up! I.....I....."

{I've heard you in your sleep, Iv heard you whisper for someone to hold you, to save you.}

At that moment Ruby snapped and punched Neo in the face causing the other woman to fall backwards.

"I don't need saving! I don't need help! I don't need anyone or anything!" Ruby vented. "You have no idea what your talking about! I do what I have to, to survive!"

{Ruby......} Neo started to sign.

"Don't ever act like you know me! You don't know me, only I know me!" Ruby yelled as she stormed out of the bathroom.

Neo stood up holding her now bruised and busted lip. She let Ruby go instead of giving chase. She needed time to calm down. By the time Ruby got out of prison she had developed a temper, which Neo knew. However she never expected the woman to hit her of all people, but maybe she should have expected it. She knew Ruby better than anyone, even better than Ruby knew herself. She wants to help Ruby, it's all she's wanted to do for the last few years.

It went from morning to late afternoon. It was a few hours before the club opened before Neo decided to go check on Ruby. When Ruby gets upset about anything she always tends to drown herself in sex, alcohol and drugs. The alcohol wasn't so much the problem, that was more so the drugs. Her drug problem started while she was in prison. Ruby was hesitant at first to use it but quickly succumbed to the poison as a way to deal with things. She claims she doesn't have a problem but she does and Neo knows it. When Ruby gets sick from her problem it's always Neo that cleans her up.

Neo made her way to Ruby's apartment which was in the club itself. A few girls were passed out on the couch, clothes strung everywhere, powder residue on the table and alcohol bottles scattered about. Ruby herself was passed out on the floor wearing nothing but her lacy underwear. Neo woke the girls up and made them get dressed before she booted them out of the room. She then started cleaning the place, throwing bottles and trash away, as well as sweeping up the drug residue and other debris. Eventually Ruby started waking up, as she did she quickly bolted up and ran to the bathroom. Once again she was hunched over a toilet vomiting.

Neo walked into the bathroom with a set of fresh clothes and some water. She sat the stuff down, kneeled down and started rubbing Ruby's back to help calm and comfort her. After Ruby was done vomiting she looked at Neo. Ruby looked like shit and if it wasn't for her constant exercising, healthy eating and her aura she would look like any other addict. Eventually however it would start catching up with her, her body would start to break down and it will wreck her body if not kill her.

"Neo what are you doing?" Ruby asked.

{Making sure you don't kill yourself." Neo signed. Neo could tell Ruby was still high and drunk and not very sober or even lucid.

"I'm not a child. I know what I'm doing, so don't baby me." Ruby hissed out as she started to stand up.

{I'm not babying you. I just want to be sure that your okay.} Neo told her.

"Yea well I'm fine. So leave me alone, I'll.........." Ruby trailed off as she got dizzy and her legs started to give out.

Neo caught her before she hit the ground and then sat on the floor while holding Ruby.

"Why?" Ruby asked blushing at the closeness.

Neo tilted her head and gave Ruby a confused look.

"Why do you always do this? Why do stay with me? Why do you put up with me?"

{Because I care about you, your my best friend.}

"But I hit you." She said.

Neo simply shrugged.

"Your.......your the only person I truly trust Neo." Ruby slurred before passing out again.

Neo held Ruby close as she cried a little bit. She knew Ruby wouldn't remember this conversation. She was worried about her, she was afraid that one day she would find Ruby dead from an overdose. She didn't want to lose Ruby, she didn't want to lose the woman she cared about more than anything. She would risk her own life to keep Ruby safe if it came to it.

Inside of Ruby's unconscious mind memories were swarming.

3 Years Ago: Ruby's Time in Prison

Prison was awful and Ruby like most people hated it. It was dirty, unsanitary, had no privacy, and everyone was mean. The place didn't have many working cameras but she figured that was more because of how shady the place was. The guards were abusive and shock inmates using the collars. Ruby had practically been tortured with the collar to the point that she a scar on her neck. Other staff members didn't give a shit and the warden was an opportunistic asshole. She knew some people wouldn't be nice but no one here seemed to be nice in any capacity, not unless they wanted something. Ruby mostly kept to herself after the first week. She felt uncomfortable around the others, she saw how they looked at her, how they eye'd her up like a piece of meat.

At first keeping to herself seemed to work and people didn't bother her, however it didn't last. Ruby was in the showers when someone came in. A crocodile faunus woman named Tock. Tock was arrogant, aggressive and one of the meanest women in the prison. She was everything that made faunus look bad, the type that gives off all the stereotypes. She came in and undressed but since it was the showers Ruby didn't think anything of it. Footsteps got closer and closer, the slapping sound of bare feet meeting wet floor echoed. Suddenly Ruby found herself grabbed from behind, a hand covering her mouth while the another held a make shift knife to her throat.

Ruby was roughly pushed against the hard concrete wall. She could feel the woman's breath on her neck and ear. She was told not to scream or she would slit her throat. Slowly she lowered the one hand and let it wonder her body. Tock did things to Ruby that she didn't want and then Tock made Ruby do things to her in return. It was humiliating, degrading and Tock was in no way gentle. After every thing was said and done Ruby thought it was over but it wasn't.

She felt a sharp pain in her stomach followed by several more. Looking down she saw blood, her blood and it was running out like a fountain. Tock laughed and mocked her, telling her how pathetic she was. Apparently the other woman was the paranoid type and always got rid of anyone that might snitch on her. She left Ruby laying there on the dirty, wet floor while she bleed out. She was alone and afraid. She didn't want to die and it scared her but it wasn't death that scared her so much. Being alone is what truly terrified her, being cold and alone was far more scary than death itself.

She shook, shivered and cried as the warm water had turned cold and her body started giving out. Her vision was blurry and her body hurt. She was going to die, die cold and alone. No family, no friends, no one. As her vision dimmed she could have swore she felt someone holding her, putting pressure on her stomach. She could have swore she saw a woman with multicolored eyes. Everything went black and quite and at that moment she knew she would die.

No......no-no-no! She refused to die! Not here, not like this! Her eye's shot open and she found herself alone. No one was there like she had thought. Ruby used all the strength she could muster and crawled out of the shower room. She crawled down the halls making her way to the infirmary. She passed plenty of other inmates who stared in shock and surprise at her as she left a large trail of blood. No one helped her but she wasn't surprised, she couldn't rely on anyone but herself.

Life was nothing but a lie, real life wasn't a fairy tale. Life wasn't black and white, in real life no one truly cared about you. You can't rely on anyone else but yourself in this world. After everything, after everyone treated her like shit she refused to give up. Her life, her rules! Fuck everyone else she didn't need them anyone. She would show them, she would show them all that she didn't need them. She would get stronger, she would get smarter, she would become more successful than any of them could ever hope. They wanted to label her as the bad person, fine let them, they can think what ever they want.

She made it to the infirmary where after the shock wore off the prison doctor got her up and onto a bed. The damage was pretty bad and would require surgery to repair. Normally a person who's aura was unlocked would recover from this without surgery. In this case though the prison collar didn't allow them access to their aura or semblance. They were not to be removed for any reason unless you were being released. Unsurprisingly the infirmary didn't even have proper medical equipment. They couldn't use any anesthetic, or pain killers either.

Both of those things could cause a change to someone's blood pressure. The lose of blood made it dangerous to use them and there wasn't enough time to try. The surgical equipment was old, rusty and obviously not safe. Now she understood what people meant when they said infirmary visits were a death sentence.

She didn't like it but it was this or die, so she let him operate. It hurt a lot and she was more likely to die from an infection or tetanus at this point. She made herself stay awake the whole time and only let herself pass out after she was patched up and knew she was safe. While she was there she started making deals with the staff and other inmates. At one point she even got the warden to talk to her and make a deal. She would be the wardens eye's and ears in the prison. She would report everything to him and on occasion deal with any problems that needed taken care of. In exchange Ruby would have money put into an account for her that she would have access to upon release and most of her actions would mostly be ignored. 

Despite her injuries it only took her a week before she left the infirmary. They couldn't believe she was alive let alone up and walking around already. She should have died, they knew that and she knew that. Her body still hurt and she still felt weak because of the blood lose. Honestly it was mostly adrenaline that was keeping her on her feet. This proved how strong she was, and to think she was going to give up.

On her way out of the infirmary she stole one of the doctors scalpels. She made her way out to the yard and scanned the area. She found who she was looking for. Standing right there laughing and tormenting someone was Tock. She walked up to Tock who turned around to face her and without a single word Ruby slit the woman's throat. She stood there and watched the life drain from her eye's. Eventually she made her way to the bathroom where she emptied her stomach into the toilet. She killed someone, she didn't like it. It didn't feel right or satisfying but it had to be done. That woman was a threat and Ruby would remove any threat if it meant surviving.

It wasn't long after this that Neo showed up in Ruby's cell. As it turned out it was Neo that was there in showers. Neo had been popping into the prison and sneaking around from time to time. She was doing it because she wanted to watch Ruby. Ruby had already intrigued her and after being arrested it caught her attention as well as her curiosity. She had found Ruby laying there and thought she was going to die. She tried to stop the bleeding but couldn't and settled for not letting the girl die alone. When Ruby stopped breathing Neo thought it was done and over with only to find out later that Ruby did in fact survive.

Ruby didn't know what to make of Neo's actions. She didn't trust the woman but if she could somehow use her then she when let her stick around. They talked and got know each other and things changed for Ruby when it came to Neo. Even though she would never admit it, she trusted her. No one was there for her, not her former friends, not her former family. Neo, the woman who was supposed to be an enemy was the one who was there for her. Neo was her only friend, her only family and it was enough for her.

Ruby eventually started working out and learning how to fight with out her aura or semblance. She read and studied many topics, everything from business and politics to law and criminology. She even learned about the criminal underworld and all its workings. She got physically stronger and even though she might not look it, she could easily match Yang in strength. Her fighting improved to a point that no one in the prison could take her despite her smaller size. Neo, who had access to her aura and semblance had trouble when sparring with her. She learned that she couldn't always rely on her aura and semblance and because of that it made her stronger. Ruby's only real issue now was her drug use.

When it was time for her to get out she had plans to complete. Plans that she was already making using the connections she'd made so far in the prison. There was still a small trickle of her old dream that made her think what if. Perhaps when she got out she would at least try to apply at other combat school's first. If it didn't work then it didn't work, she wouldn't lament on it any longer if doesn't.

The Crescent Rose Present Day

Ruby woke up to find herself cleaned up, dressed, and tucked into bed. She placed her hand on her neck feeling the scar that was normally hidden by her choker. All her scars were a constant reminder of how cruel the world was. Looking over she saw a bottle of water, aspirin and a clean dress sitting beside the bed. The clock showed it had been a few hours since the club opened. Ruby wasn't sure how she got into bed and stuff but she's pretty sure it was probably Neo. Neo was always cleaning her up after a binge of drugs, alcohol and sex. The last thing she remembers though is hitting the other woman. She couldn't think about that right now though. Right now she needed to get up, get dressed in proper attire and head down there. She had a club to run, people to terrify and women to fuck.

It was several hours later when Ruby was up on stage just as WBY were walking in. She had just started singing when they walked in which was perfect timing. The song she had planned on singing would now be so much better. The song she sang was called 'People Are Fake' by a band named Blackbook. She had aimed the lyrics right at the three girls just like she did last time. The girls sat there with looks of sorrow. Ruby could tell they were here to talk to her. More than likely they all ready told Ozpin, Taiyang and some others about her being here. After she finished singing she headed to the bar to see what they wanted.

"So what brings you to my club again so soon? Wanting to try and start trouble again? Or are you here to actually enjoy the place?" Ruby asked as she poured herself a drink.

"Ruby we........we know you didn't start that fire." Yang nervously said getting straight to the point.

"Oh?" Ruby raised an amused brow.

"Y-Yea, we uh talked to Ozpin and well..........well Emerald confessed to everything." The blonde was having trouble looking Ruby in the eye's.

"Did she?" Ruby said with a fake tone trying to sound shocked.

"She did." Yang said. 

The three girls took a deep breath. 

"Ruby we're sorry." They all three told her.

"Ozpin is sorry to. He actually has an offer for you." Blake mentioned.

"He wants you to come back to Beacon. We want you to come back to Beacon. To be our leader again." Weiss said.

"No." Ruby proclaimed with an uninterested tone of voice.

"Wha-What?!" They muttered out.

"You heard me." Ruby stood straight up and downed the rest of her drink. "I said no. I don't accept your apology, I will never go back to Beacon, now, or ever. Ozpin can take his offer and shove it so far up his ass that he vomits shit for weeks. And the three of you......" Ruby stared at them. ".....can go fuck yourselves, or each other doesn't matter."

"Ru-Ruby! Your not serious are you!?!" Yang asked as the three sat there with shocked expressions. "Being a huntress is your dream!"

"Use to be my dream. But not anymore. This is my dream, this is my life now. I love my life the way it is, I love the path I've chosen." Ruby confidently told them. "So to answer your question, yes I am serious."

"Ruby be reasonable." Yang argued. "We said we're sorry. You don't belong here, you belong at Beacon with you're friends and family."

"Friends and family!?!" Ruby's eye's narrowed with a glint of angry. "I haven't had friends or family since all of you turned your back on me! You come in here with a half assed apology and an offer to return to Beacon and expect me to actually accept it?" Ruby started laughing.

"We are tying to be civil here and your laughing and being rude!" Weiss huffed.

"Oh I'm sorry ice queen were you expecting me to be nice?" Ruby asked sarcastically.

"Obviously!" The white haired girl responded.

"Weiss she was being sarcastic." Blake told her.

"Oh." Weiss deflated.

"Jeez, for someone so smart your not very bright are you ice queen." Ruby chuckled.

"That's uncalled for." Weiss said.

"Ruby please come back. I want my sister back." Yang pleaded.

"Your sister?!" Ruby questioned. "I don't have a sister! I stopped having a sister when you told me I was a disappointment and then abandoned me! So screw you, you blonde bimbo!"

"Ruby......" Blake started before getting cut off.

"SHUT UP!" Ruby yelled. "I don't want apologizes, I don't want excuses, I don't want my old life back!" Ruby's hands tightened into fists. "I am not innocent little Ruby Rose anymore! No one controls me anymore, no one tells me what to do anymore, no one gets to demand anything of me anymore! No one gets to disrespect me or talk down to me anymore either!"

By this time Ruby was yelling to the point that the music stopped and everyone was looking. Ruby didn't care if they heard, didn't care if they stared. WBY felt awkward, nervous and oddly scared with the way everyone was looking at them. It was like everyone here wanted a piece of them.

"I have money, power, and influence! People respect me, some look up to me and many want to be me! I am 'MISTRESS FUCKING ROSE' owner of The Crescent Rose night club, the best club in Vale!" Ruby shouted with anger but also enthusiasm and excitement. People around her were cheering her on while booing the three girls. "Here, I am queen and no one 'FUCKS WITH THE QUEEN'!"

Ruby smiled and smirked at the applause and cheers they were making for her. They knew who the boss was, they knew who was to be respected, they knew she had the power. The other three women just stared with mixed amounts of shock, surprise and shame. Perhaps they were finally starting to get it. They had no control over her anymore, she was her own person.

"Now your more than welcome to stop by anytime to enjoy the club. I'll be more than happy to take you're money so long as you follow my rules. However, for tonight I want you gone because you pissed me off and your faces will just make it worse." Ruby adamantly told them.

They got up and did exactly what she said, they left. They walked out to the laughter and insults that the staff and other patrons threw at them. After they walked out Ruby glanced over at the bar and noticed a pair of wiggling rabbit ears poking up from behind the bar.

"Are.......are they gone?" A nervous voice asked.

"Yes, their gone." Ruby replied.

"Oh thank god." A pair of brown eye's appeared from behind the counter.

"Velvet if your going to hide, maybe next time make sure your ears are hidden." Ruby smirked. "They only would have needed to look over and you would have been busted."

"I uh.....oops." Velvet blushed in embarrassment.

"Your cute you know that." She told her as leaned across the bar.

"Uhm....I.....tha-thank you." The bunny girl responded with a blush.

"Your one of the best bartenders working here. I'm honestly glad you took my job offer a few months back."

"Yes well......it gives me the extra spending money. It's also been fun working here. I'm glad I decided to check this place out and bumped into you." Velvet blushed more with a bit of shy nervousness.

"Velvet you got the rest of the night off. Don't worry though I'll still pay you for a full night. Right now I want to dance and your the closet hottie." Ruby pulled a blushing Velvet over the bars counter and started gently pulling her over to the dance floor. "Come on it'll fun I promise!"


	3. Tricking A Kitty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Curiosity almost kills a cat.

It had been a few weeks since WBY had been booed out of Ruby's club. The girls were embarrassed and felt humiliated about the whole ordeal. Ruby had changed so much that they barley recognized her. The way she dresses, the way she acts and talks, the alcohol, the drugs and their pretty sure they saw her smoking a few times. After they left that night they started looking into Ruby and her club. It was hard finding anything out, but what little they did find out was concerning. Ruby seemed to have a lot of acquaintances who are or are allegedly criminal's. Roman Torchwick and Neo they already knew about but didn't think there would be so many others. Seeing so many of them walk in and out of the club had them shocked.

Some of what they found they only found because Ozpin and Qrow helped them. Both older men wanted to know what Ruby had been up to, so they used what influence and connections they had. Many of their connections stonewalled them and others were hesitant to help. It was like someone had anticipated they'd do this. The most likely culprit was obviously Ruby. For starters it would seem that Ruby had a seat on Vale's council. Ozpin knew that a new member had been voted in after one of the others had retired. Thinking about it now it was oddly suspicious that the former councilman had retired when he did. It was also odd that no one outside of the council knew who'd been voted in.

Ozpin himself use to be a part of the council and held two chairs because of being Beacons headmaster. However it wasn't long after Cinder's attack on the academy and city that he had resigned as a council member overall. Upon discovery of Ruby being on the council it was found that the police commissioner was given his position at Ruby's recommendation. The commissioner use to be a prison warden, the same prison that Ruby had been incarcerated. On Qrows end of things he found several documents showing that Ruby was part of the SDC's board of directors. She had been appointed by Jaques Schnee himself surprisingly. It wasn't exactly public knowledge and she seemed to be more of a silent partner.

Qrow had leads that said Ruby may have had connections in Vacuo and Mistral. The lead in Vacuo was a dead end when his contact went missing. His lead in Mistral put him in front of Lil' Miss Malachite, who was a local gangster. The woman was very uncooperative and refused to give him any information no matter what he offered her. Things were becoming more and more complicated when it came to Ruby. In three short years Ruby had went from an innocent girl, training to become a huntress, to an uncaring, manipulative woman who has the potential to be worse than Cinder. Ozpin has made so many mistakes in his life and now Ruby was one of those mistakes.

Out of everyone, Blake was handing all this the worst. Blake felt absolutely horrible about her treatment of Ruby. She herself made many mistakes when she was with the White Fang. Despite her own past she still judged Ruby for what had happened. It shouldn't have mattered wether Ruby had actually done anything wrong or not. Turning her back on Ruby made her a hypocrite. Ruby was her friend from day one and was the first one to accept her when they found out she was a faunus. It was Ruby who had everyone go look for her when she ran off. It was Ruby who was the first to volunteer to help her look into White Fangs activities. Ruby had always supported her and was always there for her.

Out of everyone on team RWBY Blake was the most mature, rational and logical person and should have seen that something was wrong. How could she turn her back on Ruby? How could she judge her like she did? Ruby, the person who broke her out of her paranoid induced crazy state of mind was tossed aside with little care. When she needed her, needed them, they abandoned her. Is it really so surprising that Ruby changed into the woman she is because of them? No.........no it wasn't that surprising. Blake royally fucked up and she knew it. She knew Ruby would probably turn them away the other night but she had hoped she wouldn't.

Blake wanted to make amends with Ruby, make up for what she did. She didn't know how she could make things better, how to start rebuilding some kind of relationship with her. Blake figured she could start small with giving Ruby her space and visiting the club as a regular person and patron. If people there messed with her because of the other night then she would endure it, she would take it as part of a punishment.

Blake wasn't completely pure in her intentions though. Ruby was shady, suspicious and at least a little dangerous. Ruby didn't seem like she was any more physically capable than she was 3 years ago, but Blake knew you don't need physical power to be dangerous. Blake was afraid that Ruby might go to far or be a danger to herself and others if no one kept an eye on her. So Blake took it upon herself to spy on Ruby the best she could. Blake was actually currently at the club right now sitting in a booth.

She had been there for a few hours and Ruby knew she was there before she even made it to the actual building itself. Lucky for Velvet that Ruby made her take the night off since she was a wreck after last nights after party. Ruby was very surprised that Velvet could hold her liquor so well. In fact that silly rabbit girl almost drank her under the table. But Ruby never loses or rather refuses to lose at anything so she was determined to not be out drank. Velvet is one hot little bunny girl and Ruby was definitely interested. However she was getting mixed signals on wether she was into girls or not. Honestly it didn't matter because she wouldn't be the first straight girl Ruby's gotten into her bed.

Velvet was a thought for later though because right now Ruby wanted to focus on Blake. She watched Blake for awhile as the girl took her time with her drinks and mostly just sat there in her tight fitting dress. She could tell Blake enjoyed the music. She might be good at hiding her body language but Ruby was very good at reading people. After Ruby had a brief conversation with Roman she smiled at the conversation she had, a conversation that very much involved Blake. It was a bit vindictive and maybe slightly petty but fuck it, Ruby does what Ruby wants. Ruby didn't plan on singing tonight but her club, her rules, she would do it if she wanted.

Ruby got the music playing as she started moving her hips. The music was a seductive but rhythmic gothic tone. Her hips swayed in time with each beat.

"I love myself, I want you to love me  
When I feel down, I want you above me  
I'll search myself, I want you to find me  
Forget myself, I want you to remind me"

"I don't want anybody else  
When I think about you, I touch myself  
I don't want anybody else, I touch myself"

Ruby looked up and made eye contact with Blake. Blake was watching and definitely listening. Ruby's smile got wider as she kept singing.

"You close your eyes and see me before you  
Think you would die if I was to ignore you  
A fool could see just how much you adore me  
Get down on your knees and do anything for me"

As Ruby was singing she took the wireless mic she was using and started walking over to Blake as she kept eye contact.

"I don't want anybody else  
When I think about you, I touch myself  
I don't want anybody else"

Ruby stood before Blake and smiled wide as she sat on Blake's lap. The cat girl didn't know what to do or what to make of what Ruby was doing. All she could do was sit there.

"I love myself, I want you to love me  
When I feel down, I want you above me  
I'll search myself, I want you to find me  
Forget myself, I want you to remind me"

She started dancing on Blake's lap while seductively running her free hand down her own body. The dress Ruby was wearing was revealing and tight but loose enough to move and dance. Blake went to say something but Ruby placed a finger on her lips and kept singing.

"I don't want anybody else  
When I think about you, I touch myself  
I don't want anybody else"

Blake was confused but then she felt something. As Ruby was grinding on her, her private area touched her bare leg. Ruby wasn't wearing underwear and she was definitely wet. Blakes eye's widened as she started blushing. She finally understood what was going on.

"I wanna take you baby  
I wanna take you out  
I wanna wine and dine you  
Oh I wanna twist and twist and shout  
I want you hot in my arms  
So soft on my bed  
You get the key to my heart  
Oh when you wear that sweet dress"

"I don't want anybody else  
When I think about you, I touch myself  
I don't want anybody else"

Ruby just kept grinding and dancing on Blake. Blake had tried to get up but Ruby was surprisingly strong. She shouldn't be in this position, especially shouldn't be in this position with her partners sister. Blake was straight and yet here she was getting flustered and even turned on by a girl. No not a girl, a woman. Ruby was definitely not a girl anymore, Ruby was a mature woman now and her body reflected that. She was still thin and on the shorter side but she had curves and muscles to die for.

"I want your rough house baby  
I want this right in your ear  
You let me feel your danger  
I let you make this feeling clear here  
I want the touch of your charms  
The heat of your breath  
I wanna say all those things  
That would be better unsaid"

Ruby leaned forward and nipped Blake's neck with her lips and teeth.

"I don't want anybody else  
When I think about you, I touch myself  
I don't want anybody else"

Ruby looked straight into Blake's eye's.

"I wanna make you mine"

Blake was flushed red from a mixture of embarrassment and being turned on. How could she be turned on? She wasn't into women right? But Ruby had her turned on and liking the lap dance she had given her. Ruby........oh god Ruby gave her a lap dance and she.......and she rubbed her bare privates on her bare leg. She could still feel the wetness on her.

On the top floor Neo stood there having watched the whole thing. She was angry beyond belief and wanted to strangle that little whore of a cat. She knew what Ruby was doing and why but she still didn't like it. She didn't like anyone touching Ruby, touching 'HER' Ruby, 'HER' precious gem, 'HER' beautiful Rose.

Ruby had someone take the microphone from her and bring her a drink. She sat down beside Blake with a smile on her face as she sipped from her glass.

"Ru-Ruby what was all that about?" Blake stuttered out.

"That should be obvious kitty cat." Ruby told her as she put a hand on Blake's lap. "I want you." She smirked moving her hand slowly up Blake's skirt.

"RUBY!" Blake yelped out grabbing the other girls hand. "I-I-I don't swing that way." She said blushing.

"Are you sure?" Ruby batted Blake's hands away and quickly ran her fingers over Blake's panties. "Cause you're an awfully wet pussy cat."

"Ru-Ru-Ruby.......this isn't right." Blake gasped out as her heart started beating in her chest. "I don't like girls. An-and I-I......" She trailed off.

"You what?" She pressed her palm into the the girl getting another gasp out of her. "Stop denying yourself Blakey. You read all those naughty book's, you stare at so many boys and girls with out ever touching." Ruby draped a leg over Blake pressing her knee between the girls legs. "You try to hide it but I can see it, I've always seen it. All those nights you touched yourself thinking no one heard or saw you. Well I heard you, I even watched a few times."

Blake's eye's went wide at Ruby's little confession. She heard and watched her! Her former team mate was a voyuer and she never noticed. She should be appalled but she isn't. The thought of someone watching her, of Ruby watching her especially with those innocent eye's she had back then, it sent shivers down her spine. How can she be straight but still enjoy this? She is straight, right?

"I know why your here Blake. You want to rebuild a relationship don't you?" She pressed her knee up a little more.

"Y-yes." The cat girl answered.

"But you wanted to start small by giving me space and visiting my club to show support. Am I right?" She pressed in more.

"Yes!" Blake gasped again.

"If you want to start somewhere, then party with me Blake. Let me show you........." Ruby leaned into Blake and whispered into her ear. "......how Mistress Rose has fun."

"But I....." She was cut off.

"Don't think, just go with the flow." Ruby smirked as she stood up, took Bake's hand and lead her to the dance floor.

Ruby danced with Blake for awhile with Ruby taking the lead everytime. She would bump, grind and press her body all over the cat girl while constantly teasing her. Not once did Ruby stop looking into her eye's, not once did she lose that smirk on her face. That smirk was sexy but also terrifying. A part of Blake felt like she should run, should get away from Ruby, that something wrong was going to happen. However the rational part of her brain was being overridden. Blake found herself pinned against one of the clubs pillars.

"Blake your still so stiff." Ruby shook her head. "That won't do at all. I can help with that though." She reached down into her cleavage and pulled out a small bag that had two pills in it.

"W-what is that?" Blake asked.

"Just a little something to make things fun." Ruby took one of the pills and swallowed it. "See, no harm done. It will loosen you up."

"No, I shouldn't. Drugs aren't good for you."

"Don't you trust me? Have I ever lied to you? Don't you want to make things up to me?" Ruby put on that pout that she had been known for years back. "Don't you want to make me happy Blakey?" Ruby made her lips quiver with a fake frown.

She shouldn't trust her, she should leave and pretend this never happened. Something about all of this was so wrong but........this was Ruby. Ruby had never lied to her. And she did want to make things up to Ruby, she wanted to fix things between them. She contemplated things and her guilt won out so she decided she wanted to make Ruby happy.

"M-maybe just this once." She told her.

"Good kitty." Ruby Whispered.

Ruby placed the other pill on her tongue and then pressed her lips to Blake's. Blake was a little shocked and surprised but let Ruby's tongue slip in. She took the pill and swallowed it but Ruby didn't stop kissing her. Ruby pressed herself into the other woman as she deepened the kiss. Blake gave in and let her mind shut off as she kissed Ruby back. Ruby was smirking and laughing inside her head. She knew she had the other girl in her grasp now.

They danced more and Ruby continued to be overly sexual with her. Eventually that pill kicked in and Blake was feeling calm and relaxed. It was like the weight of everything that was bothering her disappeared. She let herself go. The rest of the night was a blur of lights, drinks and drugs. She woke up the next morning naked and covered in mark, beside an equally naked Ruby. She started to panic and hyperventilate as the memories of the previous night came rushing back. She shouldn't have done any of that. She shouldn't have used drugs and definitely shouldn't have slept with Ruby.

"Have a good night?" Ruby purred in Blake's ear.

"Oh god what did I do!" Blake yelped out.

"Oh you did so many things." She smiled. "Kitty is very flexible."

"This shouldn't have happened! I-I........" Blake's breathing got faster.

"Calm down. It was just sex, well and some drugs but that just made it more fun." Ruby chuckled.

"I-I need to go!" Blake jumped out of bed, got her clothes on, and headed for the door. When the door was opened she stopped dead in her tracks as Roman was standing there.

"Oh god damn it!" Roman cussed as he looked at her.

"Oh Roman perfect timing" She smirked. "I believe you owe me somthing."

"If I had known you'd actually get her into bed, I would never have made that bet!" He grumbled as he pulled out a set of keys and tossed them to her. "It's a one of a kind custom made car, so please take care of it."

"I'll try my best." Ruby told him.

"Get me into bed?" Blake looked at Ruby confused. "Ruby what's going on?"

"Well you see Blakey last night me and Roman made a bet. I said I could get you to sleep with me. Roman bet I couldn't. His precious car was the prize for my win."

"You-you used me! Tricked me!" Blake felt betrayed and ashamed as tears started to fill her eye's.

"Are you crying?" Ruby asked. "Oh my god your actually crying!" She started laughing. "This is priceless!"

"Why would you do this?" Blake asked.

"Why? Because I wanted to, because it was fun. You should be thanking me." She laughed some more. "I helped you with all that pent up sexual energy."

"I didn't want any of this I just wanted......" Blake was cut off.

"You wanted to rebuild a bridge that you burned a long time ago. But you know what? That's never going to happen."

"But I thought you....." She was cut off again.

"That I was interested in that? Interested in you?" Ruby chuckled as she looked at the other girl. "God your so stupid! I don't care about you Blake, I don't care about renewing friendships. Why would I want anything to do with a backstabbing coward like you."

Ruby's laughter and smiles changed into a face full of cruelty and hate. Blake felt so stupid for believing and trusting her last night. She should have known better.

"You ran away from your parents, ran away from the Fang, hid your Faunus heritage, ran away from your team and you tried to run away this morning. Your a real piece of work Blake. It's no wonder the Fang wants a coward like you dead. Then again maybe they just want their whore back. As easy as it was to get you into bed last night, I bet the entirety of the White Fang has had a piece of that. Maybe even the entire school to. I bet you fucked Ozpin to get into Beacon didn't you?"

"I know i fucked up, but why are you being so cruel?" Blake cried.

"WHY!?!" Because you turned your back on me! You abandoned me!" That stupid question pissed Ruby off and she kicked Blake across the room. "Do you have any idea what it's like to be a 15 year old girl in prison!?!"

"I....." Blake started to talk as Ruby hit her again making her hunch over on her hands and knees.

"Do you have any idea what it's like to bleed out on a nasty shower room floor!?! Do you know what it's like to almost die cold and alone!?!" She kicked Blake in the ribs. "The torture I had to endure!" A kick across her face. "The things I had to do to survive!" Ruby kicked her again. "The things I had to give up...." Ruby slightly trailed off as her hand briefly clutched her stomach. "I had no one Blake! I was alone! No family, no friends! I had to learn and survive on my own!" She picked Blake up and threw her against a mirror shattering it.

"Ru-Ruby I-I....." She was unable to finish as Ruby's fist connected with her jaw.

"There was a time when I looked up to you! A time where I wanted to be more like you. You were so mature and smart. But I see the truth now, I see that your nothing more than a coward, a hypocrite and a walking contradiction. You have no life, all you ever do is sit there reading your books while wearing this ridiculous bow." Ruby grabbed Blake's head ripped the bow off, and then brought her head down as she brought her knee up connecting it with the other girls face. "Poor Blake she was in the White Fang and made mistakes." Her head was smashed off the wall. "Well boo fucking hoo! Some people have it a lot worse. So get over it you stupid feline!" She starting hitting her again and again. "I hate you!"

"Red at this rate your going to kill her." Roman said just for Ruby to ignore him. "Shit, NEO!" Roman yelled as he put himself between Ruby and Blake.

"MOVE!" Ruby yelled.

"If I let you kill her Neo would never forgive me." He told her.

"I said move!" Ruby tossed Roman out of the way to go after Blake again.

"Calm down Red!" Roman tackled her to the ground trying to restrain her. "God damn your strong!" He weezed out.

"Get off of me!"

Ruby tossed Roman off easily but found herself being tackled down by Neo and Junior. She yelled and screamed as she kept throwing the three of them off her. Junior eventually called the twins and a few others up to help hold her down. Even with out her currently not having her aura and semblance active Ruby was strong and skilled. Right now she was very angry, which made it a little easier to handle her. Once they got her under control Neo straddled her and held on tight so she couldn't get up even with her strength. Roman had Junior take Blake to a hospital to get her patched up as he and everyone else left Neo to deal with Ruby.

"GET OFF ME NEO!" Ruby screamed.

Neo shook her head no.

"LET ME THE FUCK UP!" Ruby yelled as she struggled to get up. "I'M NOT DONE WITH HER!"

Neo looked directly into her eye's with a sad, begging look wanting her to stop.

"Neo please!" Ruby pleaded as her voice calmed a bit.

Again, Neo shook her head no.

"Neo......" Ruby choked out as she stopped struggling and tears filled her eye's.

For the first time in years Ruby cried. Neo's hold loosened as she pulled Ruby into a tight embrace. She ran her hand through the girls hair to comfort her. Neo wished she could take all of Ruby's pain away. She wanted Ruby safe, happy and healthy and would give anything to give that. As Neo held her close she started humming to calm her down. Neo's humming was one of the few things that could calm her down.


	4. Precious Possession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby reveals some of her power, teaches a yellow dragon a lesson and a brief look at her most precious possession.

Ruby wasn't in a good mood since the morning with Blake. She was still pissed and it was even worse now. She had cried in front of someone, it didn't matter if it was only Neo. Ruby doesn't cry, she hasn't cried since day she almost died. Crying made her look weak and she refused to be weak. Weakness is unacceptable. Ever since she almost died Ruby was determined to never be weak again, to never let anyone be able to stand over her again. She had done to much and gave up to much to let any kind of weakness show. What put her into an even worse mood were the events that took place after Blake. First being attacked by Blake's father and then her fight with Yang."

Blake herself had spent a few nights in the hospital after the beating she took from Ruby. A few broken ribs, a concussion, bruises and lacerations all over her body, a dislocated jaw, broken nose and a black eye. Blake wouldn't tell anyone what happened but Yang and Weiss were pretty sure it is was Ruby. The fact that Junior was the one who dropped her off is what gave it away. Her parents were worried about her and also pissed and as you can imagine Weiss opened her big mouth. The Schnee girl let it slip that it was Ruby that did this to their daughter. Ghira was enraged and had actually took off and went to confront Ruby. It didn't go to well for him when he did.

Ruby had been out outside keeping an eye on some painter she hired to touch up the outside of the club. Ghira didn't even say a word before lunging at her. Ruby heard him before he was even close enough so she easily dodged and countered him. Ruby already wasn't in the mood so for him to have the balls to attack her set her over the edge. Normally she didn't use her abilities that often but she was going to use them now and not even try to hold back. It's as she said, no one fucks with the queen.

When Ghira got up after her counter she disappeared leaving petals behind like she usually does. He quickly turned around but it was to late and she hit him full force throwing him through a brick wall. She followed him into the building he was thrown into and was there before he could even recover. He was thrown again but this time she didn't even touch him. What did touch him was a large gust of wind that actually cut into his clothing. It was like a tornado was inside of the room with and it was emanating from her. She was unarmed and didn't even have any dust on her so he couldn't understand where it was coming from.

The wind was picking up all the dust and debris making it difficult to see. What Ghira did see though was a pair of flaming silver eye's shinning through the thick debris filled wind.

"YOU DARE ATTACK ME!" Ruby yelled in anger. "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHO YOUR FUCKING WITH!"

The wind started forming a vortex around him lifting him up before it started to suffocate him. She could have killed him but decided not to, she knew who he was and knew why he attacked her. If she were in his position she would do the same. She tossed him back outside leaving him gasping for air as she simply walked away. Ghira went back to the hospital and just pretended like nothing happened and even when asked. He was dirty, his clothes were torn up and he had some cuts and bruises but overall he was fine. It was more his manly pride that kept him from saying anything. Plus the way her eye's had looked kinda terrified him and he felt it would be better not to discuss it.

It would be a week later when Yang was determined to confront Ruby. She was convinced to leave Ruby alone but that only lasted a day. Yang was not only pissed at Ruby because of Blake but she was also still determined to bring her back home. Yang went to the club during the day before it was open and kicked the door in.

"RUBY!" Yang yelled. "GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE!"

"Blondie what are you doing here?" Junior said stepping out in front of her.

"You know damn well why I'm here!" She hissed out. "She hurt Blake!"

"Look, this won't end well, so please turn around and leave." He told her.

"RUBY GET DOWN HERE!" She yelled some more.

"Stop yelling she's not up there." He said as he covered his ears.

"Where is she Junior!" Yang asked as she grabbed him by the collar.

"She's down stairs. Down that hall first door on the left." He told her knowing this wasn't going to end well for her.

Yang dropped him and went to the door he mentioned. Heading down the stairs she could hear cheers, whistles and yells. Reaching the the bottom she peaked through the doors window. The basement was large and had dozens of men and women in it. Ruby stood there in the middle of them with Neo by her side. She could hear everything as Ruby stated talking.

"All right boys and girls, you know rules!" Ruby yelled aloud so everyone could hear her. "No killing, Tyrian that means you, I will 'NOT' get rid of another body for you!"

"But that's no fun!" He whined. "Such a buzz kill!"

"You'll get over it." She told him. "Also, no killing doesn't mean beat your opponent into a coma. I'm looking at you Hazel!" She said pointing at large man who simply rolled his eye's. "The first fighter to lose consciousness, tap out or give up is the winner. Now let's......" That's when Yang choose to kick the door open.

"RUBY!" Yang yelled.

"Do you not know how to knock?" Ruby said annoyed. "And it's Mistress Rose to you blondie."

"Ruby what the 'FUCK' is wrong you!" Yang yelled up at her.

"Me? What about you? Your the one breaking and entering right now." Ruby sarcastically said.

"Don't be a smart ass Ruby! What is all of this?" Yang asked as she pointed around the room. "Your holding underground fights now!?! What the hell Rubes! And Blake! Why did you hurt Blake!?!" She angrily asked.

"I have no idea what your talking about." Ruby smirked. "I didn't touch the kitty cat."

"BULLSHIT!" The blonde seethed. "Don't lie to me! I want the truth Ruby about everything! Blake, the club, this and everything else!"

"You break into my club and start making demands!?!" Ruby scoffed. "You have some nerve!"

"Either you tell me or I'll make you tell me!" She glared at Ruby. "And then I'm dragging you home kicking and screaming if I have to!"

"I don't know about everyone else but that sounded like a challenge to me." Ruby said getting cheers and whistles. "If you think you can take me Yang by all means go ahead and try." She and everyone else chuckled.

"Seriously Rubes? I have always won when we sparred. Plus your wearing a dress. You don't stand a chance and you know it!" The blonde said.

"Step over here and bring it then since your so confident." Ruby smirked.

"Kick her ass Mistress Rose!" Someone yelled.

"You got a death wish blondie!" Another person yelled.

"Break her in half!" Some woman shouted.

"It looks the people have spoken!" She laughed. "It looks like the first match will be between me and the Branwen tribe reject!"

"Branwen tribe?" Yangs eye's went wide in shock. "Ruby do you kno........" She didn't even get to finish her sentence before Ruby ran at her and hit her with a cheap shot throwing her backwards.

"Come on get up Yang! I don't have all day!" She told her.

"That was a cheap shot!" Yang hissed out.

"This isn't some spar or tv sport fight." Ruby looked at her with a disappointing look. "It's all prison rules here."

"Even so your forgetting about one thing." Yang smirked. "My semblance." As she said that Ruby and everyone else laughed. "What's so funny?"

"There's no aura or semblance use in prison you idiot." She continued to laugh. "And my whole building is rigged with the same tech the prisons and jails use. Nothing but good old fashioned fighting here."

"I'm still stronger than you!" Yang yelled as she got up and rushed Ruby in anger. 

Ruby's attitude had her pissed off. Yang was to brash and reckless and would always charge in head first. She was an idiot who never thought things through and it usually always bit her in the ass. If it wasn't for others coming to save her ass she would probably be dead already. Ruby was easily dodging every blow Yang was throwing at her. The past three years Ruby not only gained new power and martial skills but she trained her body. She wanted to be able to handle herself without her abilities. Her natural speed and strength was far better than it had been. Yang was no longer the stronger sister.

She toyed with Yang a bit by simply dodging for awhile. Eventually she started parrying her strikes with open palm slaps to the face and head. Everyone laughed at the blonde and it was pissing her off even more. Ruby decided to start being a little more serious and started throwing strikes of her own, all of which landed with ease. Yang hadn't even touched Ruby once but she herself was bruised and bleeding. Once Ruby had her fun she jumped back and waited for yang to charge her again. When she did she parried the blow, grabbed her arm and wrapped herself around it, taking Yang to the ground. She put pressure on the joints and without even giving Yang a chance to give up she simply broke it with a loud gut wrenching snap.

"AHHHHH!" Yang yelled out in pain as she cradled her arm after Ruby let go of it. "You broke my arm!"

"Yes, I did break your arm." Ruby stood up and kicked Yang in the face. "Maybe I should break the other one to for good measure." She chuckled.

"Wha-what happened to you? What happened to my baby sister?" She got out while wincing in pain.

"What happened to me!?!" Ruby said in utter furious shock. "You happened! You and everyone else!" She stomped on Yangs midsection. "You turned your back on me! You all did! Your just as stupid as Blake for asking such a stupid question!"

"We-we made a mistake! Everyone makes mistakes, even you!" Yang gasped out.

"I have only made two mistakes in my life." She glared at the blonde. "The first mistake was trusting all of you." She stomped on her again. "The second and biggest mistake........." Ruby trailed off.

An image, a memory briefly flashed in Ruby's head. A tired and worn out Ruby stood there the hallway of the hospital looking through a window of the adjacent room. A smile on her face as she watched one of the occupants of the room but that smile turned into a frown as she held back tears of sorrow. Neo stood beside her with a worried frown on her face. She didn't want to do this, but it was for the best. She couldn't allow herself to be weak even if it meant giving something like this up. She knew she would regret her decision but it was for the best for both of them. The memory faded and Ruby pulled herself together.

"...........I gave up my most precious possession. A possession I will never get back!" She grabbed Yang by the collar and punched her. "You will never understand what I went through! You can never fix my life! You can never give me back what I lost! You can never return the one thing I want back the most!"

"Ru-Ruby....." Yang tried to talk only to be cut off.

"Your so stupid! You have never been very smart! Always reckless, putting yourself and others in danger. Rushing off without thinking about the consequences. You look at the world like its black and white, well guess what it's not!" She hit her again. "The world is cruel and unforgiving, I learned that first hand. Maybe if I stabbed you a few times you'd understand. Your blind to everything around you that doesn't fit into your happy little fantasy world. You let others dictate and control your beliefs. Your a pawn Yang, to be used and tossed away by others. It's always about what you want, your selfish!"

"I'm sorry." She told Ruby.

"That's one of you're problems right there! You think apologies fix everything, well news flash they don't! Weiss has always been right about one thing, your nothing but a dumb childish brute." After hitting her a final time Ruby composed herself. "Would somebody get this piece of garbage out of my club!"

It had been a month since Junior dragged Yang out of the club and like Blake took her to the hospital. For the whole month things have been relatively peaceful for Ruby, for which she was grateful. Currently she was sitting at her desk watching a live security feed on her computer. A small child no more than two years of age at most sat on the floor playing. The child was happy and smiling as he played with his blocks. After ten minutes of watching the child had moved on to fitting shapes into their respective holes. When he got to a shape he couldn't make fit he threw it and started pouting. Ruby smiled and laughed at the scene but her face fell into a frown when two women walked in. Ruby sat there and listened to them talk.

"Adrian honey how many times do I have to tell you, no throwing things." One of the women said.

"Saphron he's just being a baby and babies throw things." Another woman told the other.

"He is still old enough to start understanding what no means." The woman known as Saphron picked the baby up and held him. "How did we get so lucky to have you in our lives." She smiled at him.

"Nothing to do with luck saph, just a bad mother tossing her kid away." The woman remarked.

"Terra that's not fair. We don't know what the circumstances were." She defended.

"Maybe, but no real mother would........."

The feed was cut off as an angry Ruby put her fist through the computer screen. She picked the monitor up ripping the cords from the wall and hard drive as she threw it out of her office window. It landed on the bottom floor of the club giving Junior a fright and more work to do. After that Ruby was in a extremely bad mood all day and well into the night. She snapped at anyone and everyone including Neo who she yelled at to leave her alone. Everyone avoided her, both patron and employee alike knew better than to bother her. It was later on when she was walking to her room that Velvet appeared in front of her.

"What do you want Velvet?" Ruby huffed in annoyance. 

"Ruby what's wrong?" She asked.

"You standing in my way is what's wrong." She hissed out.

"Ruby please talk to me." Velvet said with a concerned face. "Friends talk to each other when things are bothering them."

"I don't have friends. I don't want them and I don't need them." She coldly told her. "Now move or I will move you."

"No." Velvet defiantly shook her head. "I'm not moving until you talk to me."

"I DON'T WANT TO TALK!" She yelled. "I don't need anyone's help!"

"Your wrong, no matter what you say I'm your friend and you do need help. Please talk to me." She pleaded.

Ruby started pushing past her but Velvet defiantly stayed in her way. Again she went to push past her but the bunny girl just kept getting in the way. Ruby getting frustrated tried to throw her out of the way but when that didn't work she tried hitting her. Velvet just agilely moved around the hit. There was a small struggle that ended with Velvet pinned against a wall by the neck.

"I could and should break you're neck!" Ruby seethed.

"But you won't." Velvet calmly said.

"TRY ME!" She yelled.

"Do it then." Velvet just looked into her eye's.

"Don't tempt me!"

"Ruby I just want to help."

"Why does helping me matter so damn much to you!?" Ruby asked.

Velvet slipped out of Ruby's grip and reversed their position. Before Ruby could even react her eye's went wide as Velvet pressed their lips together. She was kissing her, Velvet was kissing her. After some brief shock Ruby's body relaxed and calmed down as she kissed her back. A few minutes later and velvet pulled away.

"It matters to me because I care about you."velvet told her as she placed a gentle hand on the side of Ruby's face.

"What do you want from me Velvet?" Ruby asked as she grasped the hand on her face.

"I want you. I've wanted you ever since that day you stood up to Cardin for me."

"Vel........I'm not the same person I was back then." She told her.

"I know that. But I still see a part of that kind, caring woman I met at Beacon." Velvet smiled.

"I'm not a nice person. I do things, illegal things." Ruby responded.

"Your nice to me. And I know you do some........" She hesitated. "......questionable things but I don't need to know about any of that, I won't judge you."

"Being with me will only get you hurt." The shorter girl shook her head.

"Your worth the risk." Velvet kissed her again but this time more passionately.

Down the hall Neo stood there having stopped dead in her tracks. She was on her way to confront Ruby and try to comfort her. Instead she came across Ruby and Velvet kissing with fervent passion. A passion Ruby's never showed anyone. Neo turned around with tears in her eye's and silently walked away.


	5. Surprise visitors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby gets some surprise visitors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know about any mistakes in grammar, spelling ect...I do things.

It was early morning and Ruby was still asleep with Velvet right next to her. She had calmed down a lot thanks to the bunny girl, although the sex probably had a lot to do with that to. Velvet was pretty content being all curled up and warm against Ruby. She surprisingly gave off a lot of heat. Velvet had been smitten with Ruby ever since she first met her. The school year had just started and Cardin was bullying her for being a faunus. Ruby stood up to Cardin and made him leave her alone. She even took it upon herself to walk Velvet to classes and lunch even though she didn't have to. She was so nice, caring and didn't care that she was a faunus. When ever Ruby was around she felt like her heart was going to fly out of her chest.

Coco and the others use to pick on her because of how shy and nervous she would get with Ruby. After the incident that got Ruby expelled Velvet became very sad. She didn't know how to feel about it or even what to say. The evidence against Ruby was convincing but Velvet just couldn't believe it. The Ruby she knew would never intentionally cause harm. Her team said she was crazy for believing Ruby but she thought they were crazy for not believing her. Unlike her the rest of team CVFY didn't know Ruby that well or interact with her that often. So many times she wanted to go visit Ruby and so many times she let someone convince her not to. When she found out Ruby got out and disappeared it made her even sadder.

But then 6 months ago she had decided to visit this club. She had been sitting there sipping on a fruity drink when Ruby walked out on the stage and started singing. Velvet was dumbfounded, Ruby was right there in front of her in a sexy dress singing. She still remembered the song Ruby was singing that night.

"So soft, so gentle this rose is kind and still  
With change comes hatred now time to kill"

"I've heard it all, I know I cared too much  
But It's cruel I'd let you die  
I'll take the fall, I'll be the heartless one  
My veins are made of ice"

"Well, I'm not afraid to take the world on myself  
But if I can't have it all then no one will"

"Nothing's gonna save me  
The evil that I see has taken over me  
No ones gonna save me  
The damage has been done I'm righting all the wrongs  
I'm relentless like you made me"

"You fool!"

The way Ruby danced when singing had Velvet enraptured. Her hips were mesmerizing and held the bunny girls attention. Ruby had definitely grown up and matured since she last saw her. The way Ruby could move her body showed she was obviously flexible. Velvet almost thought she might start drooling.

"Intentions once pure and simple, now sinister and sharp  
I was weak I would fall for a promise I had no guard"

"Been through the worse, I've seeing the purest soul  
Fill up with such disdain  
Watching them fall trying to take me out  
I see your foolish games"

"Well, I'm not afraid to take the world on myself  
But if I can't have it all, then no one will"

"Nothing's gonna save me  
The evil that I see has taken over me  
No ones gonna save me  
The damage has been done, I'm righting all the wrongs  
I'm relentless like you made me"

"Rotten to the core sacred vows are torn  
Can't expect a snake to be sheep  
Can't expect a liar not to cheat"

"Rotten to the core sacred vows are torn  
Can't expect a snake to be sheep  
Can't expect a liar not to cheat"

"I'm not afraid to take the world on myself  
But if I can't have it all then no one will"

"Nothing's gonna save me  
The evil that I see has taken over me  
No ones gonna save me  
The damage has been done, I'm righting all the wrongs  
I'm relentless like you made me"

"So soft, so gentle this rose is kind and still  
With change comes hatred now time to kill"

"I've heard it all, I know I cared too much  
But It's cruel I'd let you die  
I'll take the fall, I'll be the heartless one  
My veins are made of ice"

"Well, I'm not afraid to take the world on myself  
But if I can't have it all then no one will"

"Nothing's gonna save me  
The evil that I see has taken over me  
No ones gonna save me  
The damage has been done I'm righting all the wrongs  
I'm relentless like you made me"

"You fool!"

"Intentions once pure and simple, now sinister and sharp  
I was weak I would fall for a promise I had no guard"

"Been through the worse, I've seeing the purest soul  
Fill up with such disdain  
Watching them fall trying to take me out  
I see your foolish games"

"Well, I'm not afraid to take the world on myself  
But if I can't have it all, then no one will"

"Nothing's gonna save me  
The evil that I see has taken over me  
No ones gonna save me  
The damage has been done, I'm righting all the wrongs  
I'm relentless like you made me"

"Rotten to the core sacred vows are torn  
Can't expect a snake to be sheep  
Can't expect a liar not to cheat"

"Rotten to the core sacred vows are torn  
Can't expect a snake to be sheep  
Can't expect a liar not to cheat"

"I'm not afraid to take the world on myself  
But if I can't have it all then no one will"

"Nothing's gonna save me  
The evil that I see has taken over me  
No ones gonna save me  
The damage has been done, I'm righting all the wrongs  
I'm relentless like you made me"

The song was beautiful but also dark, Velvet knew she was singing about herself. She could tell Ruby had been through a lot but didn't believe she was truly gone. Past that cold heartless facade she knew there was still a warm soul. Eventually she found out Ruby owned the club which made her jaw drop. It took a month to get a Ruby to even talk to her and then another month to get her to open up a bit. It was only 3 Months ago that she started working as a bartender at the club after Ruby had asked her. Velvet wanted extra money for spending and Ruby had offered to just buy her whatever she wanted. However Velvet didn't want that and wanted to work for the money so Ruby gave her a job offer which she took after thinking about it for a week.

No one from Beacon knew she worked there, she didn't even tell her team. She knew about Ruby before anyone else and at Ruby's request didn't tell anyone. Velvet didn't want people knowing about her work because they would show up and find Ruby and she didn't want that. When she heard WBY coming in she instantly panicked and ducked down behind the bar. When she heard Ruby telling them off she found herself getting extremely turned on. Last night with her was amazing and they didn't do much sleeping, at least until it got very late. Being with Ruby here and now was nice but she could have swore she was forgetting about something. As they were asleep Ruby's eye's shot open as she heard someone moving around in the apartment.

Ruby pulled out a knife she kept hidden under her pillow and quietly got out of bed. Silently she made her way into the main room and spotted the silhouette of someone. Ruby attacked the person but was surprised when they dodged her. It was hard to see in the dark but the two still easily dodged and weaved. Ruby had the upper hand though and started to easily overtake her opponent. Ruby got ahold of the person and straddled them, pinning them to the floor, with her blade against their throat. The person was struggling to keep the blade from slicing their neck open.

Ruby was pressing down on the blade and was surprised by the assailants strength. Ruby was still stronger and was getting closer and closer to cutting them open.

"Get the fuck off of me!" A female voice said.

Ruby simply ignored her and kept pressing down.

"Where the fuck is she!" The female voice angrily gasped out.

Again Ruby ignored her.

Velvet had still been asleep when she woke up from hearing noises and now someone talking. She sleepily and lazily got out of bed while forgetting she was naked. She drowsily went out to the main room and flipped on the light.

"Ruby?" Velvet sleepily asked. "What's going on?" She said as she was rubbing her eye's.

"V-V-Velvet...." The woman underneath Ruby muttered out in a gasp as she continued to struggle.

"Coco?" Velvet questioned as her vision finally cleared up. "COCO!" She blurted out in surprise and shock seeing Ruby on top of her partner with a knife trying to stab her. "RUBY STOP!"

Ruby didn't hear her, she was completely tunnel visioned. The only thing going on in Ruby's head was of there being a threat that she needed to get ride of. Velvet rushed over to them so she could snap Ruby out of it.

"RUBY!" She said as she shook her.

Ruby started snapping out of it as she looked down at the intruder and recognized her as Velvets partner. Ruby didn't care who it was because no one breaks into her home. She eased up a bit but didn't bother lifting the blade away.

"O-okay lets calm down here! Velvet a little help." Coco said.

"You broke into my home." Ruby coldly voiced.

"I was looking for Velvet!" Coco responded.

"Why?" Ruby asked.

"She's my partner and friend, I was worried! She-she didn't come back last night and wasn't answering her scroll."

"So that gives you the right to break in here?" She narrowed her eye's at the woman.

"I-I thought something happened to her okay!" Coco explained herself. "I'll admit this wasn't exactly the best way to go about this."

Coco was generally concerned about Velvet and so was the rest of the team. Their team was more than just friends, they were family and family watches out for each other. When Velvet didn't return to the dorm last night or even call they freaked out thinking something might have happened to her. They tried to call her but her scroll just went straight to voice mail. What they ended up doing was track her scroll so they could find her. When they got to the club they were confused as to why she would be here. The guards wouldn't let them in so they simply beat the crap out of them.

"Obviously." Ruby said with a dull monotone voice.

"Could you maybe let me up?" Coco asked her.

"Perhaps." She said as she removed the knife and looked over at Velvet since she has been rather quit. "Velvet?"

"Now kiss her....." Velvet mutteringly blurted out causing the two women to stare at her.

While standing there Velvet had noticed that a hot naked Ruby was straddling her rather attractive, lightly dressed huntress partner. Velvet couldn't help but stare, especially as she watched Ruby's well toned muscle's flex against Coco's equally well toned muscle's. Her eye's trailed the glistening beautiful skin of the two women. Her eye's even fell onto the beautiful giant Nevermore tattoo on Ruby's back. Her heart raced as her face became flush and her stomach tightened with a warmth running through it. She couldn't help but find Ruby naked and on top of Coco rather hot, it turned her on.

Ruby did have other tattoos with one of them being small and on her chest, just over her heart. Velvet however didn't want to ask about it as it seemed like there was something special and meaningful about it. If Ruby wants to her about it then she will but she wasn't going to pry. The other was a spider tattoo that was on Ruby's wrist. It was on the underside of the wrist and had a web behind the spider.

"Coco are you alrig........." Two men came running in just to stop in their tracks and stared.

Velvet was standing there naked and blushing while another naked woman they didn't recognize was on top of Coco.

"Uhh......" A rather tall man stood there speechless, embarrassed and shocked while the other dark skinned man beside him stood there confused.

Velvet finally realized her situation and started blushing a deep red and immediately tried to cover herself with her arms.

"YATSU, FOX, GET OUT!" Velvet yelled in embarrassment.

"SORRY!" Yatsu yelled.

"What? I don't understand, what's going on?" Fox asked.

"Tell you later!" Yatsu said as he walked out dragging the other man with him as he shut the door.

"Uhmmm.........sooooo are we good here? Could you get off of me?......Please?" Coco asked.

"I need a drink anyways." Ruby said as she got off of Coco and headed to the bar and liquor cabinet that she had in her apartment.

"This early?" The stylish woman asked.

"It's never to early." Ruby said with a grin.

"Ma-Maybe we should get dressed first." Velvet mentioned.

"Why?" Ruby asked.

"Because there's a guest!" The bunny girl said.

"And this is my apartment, so why should I have to wear clothes? Besides her and the rest of your team have seen me naked now anyways." Ruby stopped and thought about that for a moment. "Well except for blind boy obviously."

"He has a name you know." Vel told her.

"Yes he does and I don't care enough to remember it." She said blankly.

"Never mind." The fanus said. "Could you please get dressed. Do it for me!" Velvet put on a cute face.

"Fine!" She rolled her eye's and threw her hands up and headed for the bedroom.

Velvet started looking around the room for her clothes but quickly realized something. Last night Ruby had torn them off of her, so right now she had no clothes. They hadn't actually made it to her room or even the apartment before tearing each other's clothes off piece by piece. Lucky for Velvet there wasn't anyone between them and the route through the club they took. She did vaguely remember knocking stuff over on their way though and even tripping a few times. Thinking about last night was starting to make Velvet hot again. She should stop thinking about it but how can she when her body is literally marked with reminders.

"You okay over their Vel?" Ruby asked looking at a blushing Velvet.

"I-um-ye-yea I'm fine." Velvet said as she tried not to blush more than she was. "I just don't have any thing to wear since you know, you literally tore them off."

"Well incase you haven't noticed my walk in closet is pretty huge. So I have plenty of clothes and we are close to same size. Take your pick." Ruby told her.

Ruby herself was going through the closet trying to decide on which dress to wear. Dresses is pretty much the only thing she ever buys and wears. All her dresses left the stomach and lower sides open though as she liked the look of it and it felt nice. Ruby was attractive and she knew it, so she liked showing herself off and wasn't shy about her body. Plenty of people have seen her with no clothes on, either because of prison, her having sex or because on occasion she liked to dance in her club. And it wasn't the dance floor she would dance either, her club had strippers, stripper poles and those hanging cages. Making people's jaws drop when she would take to the stage and use the pole was always fun, besides it was a good work out to.

"Uh Ruby? Don't you have anything that isn't a dress or at least not so revealing?" Velvet asked her.

"I think I have my old outfit from Beacon in the back somewhere." She answered her. "Before you go looking I need to ask you something." She smirked.

"Y-Yea?" Vel asked.

"What was with the 'Now kiss her' comment you made?" Ruby questioned.

I-uhmm-I-I don't know what your talking about." Velvet nervously squeaked out.

"Is that so?" Ruby grinned as she approached Velvet and pinned her to the wall. "Vel, did seeing me on top of another woman......." She leaned in. ".......turn you on?" She whispered in the woman's ear.

"I-I......" The bunny girl stuttered.

"Come on my little bunny you can tell me." Ruby ran a hand up Velvets leg slowly in inching closer to the center. "Tell me the truth or I'll get you all riled up before we have to go back out there." Her grin widened as Velvet's eye's went wide with a pleading look. "Have it your way."

"YES!" Velvet blurted out.

"Yes what little rabbit." Ruby asked.

"I-I liked it." Vel blushed.

"Liked what?" Ruby chuckled.

"I like seeing you naked and on top of her!" She told Ruby.

"Good girl." She kissed her on the neck before going back to getting dressed. "I'll keep that little confession in mind for another time."

Velvet looked for the outfit Ruby mentioned and after a bit of digging found it. She remembered Ruby wearing it at Beacon, back before everything happened. It was a cute outfit and she always liked when Ruby wore it. She often times visualized herself on her knees crawling under the skirt. The thought of hiding under the lunch table or desk in the school and waiting for Ruby to sit down always appealed to her.   
Velvet was shy but underneath it all she was also a closet pervert.

Looking at the outfit she knew it would be slightly snug on her maybe even slightly short but it was better than no clothing at all. It took a few minutes but she eventually got into the outfit and walked out of the closet. Ruby was already dressed and waiting and was stunned by how cute Velvet looked in her old clothing.

"Y-you l-look amazing in that." Ruby stuttered with a stunned look.

"Did I just make 'THE' Mistress Rose stutter." Velvet playfully smiled.

"I have no idea what your talking about." Ruby crossed her arms and turned her head away with a slight blush.

"And now a blush!" The bunny girl hopped up and down in joy.

"Let's just get back out there." Ruby stated as she walked out of the room with a smiling Velvet close behind.

Coco was sitting there in a chair half relaxed/half on edge, you couldn't really blame her after having someone try to stab you. Coco hadn't changed much except for the fact that she now had a perfect tan. She still dressed in stylish but functional clothing. She had on tight form fitting pants with a black belt that had a silver buckle. Her shirt was some kind of fancy tank top that she was wearing a scarf with. She wore black combat boots and her trade mark beret but her sunglasses were being held in her hand. By the looks of it the sunglasses had gotten broken during their struggle.

Ruby grabbed the drink she had wanted and sat down in a chair that was across from Coco and had a clear view of the door. Velvet sat down on the couch that Coco was on.

"So........." Coco started as she rubbed the back of her head. "Velvet your okay right?" She asked.

"Yes Coco, I'm alright. How did you even find me?" Velvet asked her.

"Tracked your scroll." Coco answered.

"Why?" Vel raised an eyebrow.

"You didn't come back last night and you weren't answering are calls. We thought something happened to you." The stylish woman told her.

"So you broke in here because of that?" The faunus asked.

"Yes!" Coco said. "We were worried! And considering how this woman attacked and tried to stab me I'm still not sure your not in trouble!" She stared Ruby down with a glare.

"You broke into my home early in the morning, which meant breaking into my club, and I'm assuming that means you attacked my guards." Ruby narrowed her eye's at Coco. "So of course I attacked you. I have a right to defend my property from intruders."

"For all I know you kidnapped Velvet and are controlling her somehow!" Coco shouted.

"Oh please!" Ruby rolled her eye's. "If I wanted to control her or anyone else for that matter I would and no one, not even the individual would ever be the wiser."

"What is wrong with yo.........." Coco was cut off by Velvet.

"Okay could both of you stop please." Vel said with a frown. "Ruby please be nice to my partner and Coco please be nice to my girlfriend."

"Girlfriend?" Ruby questioned while coco looked at Velvet with a face of shock.

"W-Well.......I mean after last night I was......kind of........hoping." Velvet said with her ears flopping down as she innocently poked her forefingers together.

"Velvet I know I asked last night but I'm going to ask again." Ruby sighed and took a sip of her drink before she got a look of seriousness on her face. "Are you sure this is what you want?"

"Yes! Definitely!" Velvet said happily.

"Alright. I'll try this Vel that's all I can promise." She told the bunny girl. Ruby looked over at Coco who staring at her confused. "What?"

"You can't be serious Velvet!" Coco threw her hands up. 

"What?" Velvet said.

"She just tried to kill me! She's freaking crazy! Hot but still crazy!"

"Like I already said you broke in here so I had the right. As for Velvet she is a big girl who can make her own decisions." Ruby said as glared at the other girl. "And I'm not crazy, a little unhinged at times but not crazy. So either hold your tongue or I'll remove it." Ruby was calm and nonchalant about her threat as she took another sip of her drink.

"Whoa! Okay calm down both of you, please! I don't want my two favorite people fighting!" Velvet said with a sad frowning look.

FINE! But I'm not apologizing!" Both of the other women said at the same time. Coco started staring again.

"Now what!?!" Ruby said with an annoyed tone.

"You seem familiar." Coco said.

"I know we didn't interact much at Beacon but I figured you would have at least still remembered." Ruby scoffed. "But what should expect from someone who's like everyone else there."

Coco looked at her over trying to remember. Her names Ruby obviously since that's what Velvet called her. Black hair with red tips and sliver eye's..........silver eye's.........and then it hit her.

"Holy shit! Your Ruby Rose! That girl that burned down Emerald forest!" Coco blurted out.

"I DID NO SUCH THING!" Ruby yelled.

"Okay bad choice of words! Your the girl who got blamed for it. Ozpin already revealed that it wasn't you and said the real culprit admitted to it." The stylish girl told her.

"A lot of fucking good that does me now." Ruby seethed. "What I wouldn't give to straggle Ozpin with my bare hands."

"You know your not helping prove me wrong about the crazy thing." Coco mentioned.

"I don't care what you think." Ruby sipped more of her drink.

"Fair enough. So how did 'this' happen?" Coco pointed to the other women.

When Coco asked that Velvet cheered up real quick. She started gabbing on and on about Ruby. She reminded Coco about when her and Ruby first met at Beacon, about how she found Ruby in the club and has been working here. While velvet went on and on coco started to remember how she told Velvet to forget about this girl. She remembered telling her not to visit Ruby in prison either. She was kind of feeling bad now. She had barley known this girl back then and yet she had judged her and believed that she was lying just like everyone else did.

She might not have interacted with her much but she does remember her being so kind, caring and innocent. But now? She was completely different she was cold, aggressive and distant. Coco was getting a vibe from the woman that made her think she may also be a bit cruel and shady. But there was also something else, a feeling of intimidation and powers hat poured off her like an open hydrant. That feeling gave her spine chills and made her nervous. Once Velvets attention was turned back to Ruby, Coco started looking her over once again. Her hair was much shorter now, she dressed different and was more physically mature. Her toned stomach was covered in multiple scars which caught her attention and made her curious.

"So uh......how did you get those scars?" Coco gestured to the stomach scars.

"Got shanked in the prison showers." Ruby said nonchalantly.

"Oh." The woman felt awkward now.

"What?" Ruby asked.

"It's just I wasn't expecting......" She trailed off.

"Expecting me to be blunt? Or were you expecting it to be from some heroic situation befitting of a former huntress in training?" She asked her.

"Both actually." Coco admitted.

"Yea well I don't play the hero anymore and I don't ever plan on going back to that either." Ruby sat her glass down and lit a cigarette which got a frown of disapproval from Velvet. "Being thrown in prison at 15, abandoned by everyone, raped, stabbed and then patched up by someone who I doubt even had a medical license who also used dull, rusty surgical tools tends to change a person." Ruby was surprisingly open about that bit of information which surprised Velvet and also herself.

The air was thick with awkward tension after that, at least on Coco's end anyways.

"So where did you get that big vertical scar from? I only ask because it's to big to be from a stabbing, and doesn't look like those other sloppy surgical scars. If I had to guess I'd say it's also a surgical scar and done professionally unlike the others."

"It doesn't matter what it's from." Ruby's hand moved to touch the scar as the memory came flashing in her mind.

____  
Ruby was laying there in a hospital bed with Neo right beside her. Neo held Ruby's hand with Ruby practically crushing it as she yelled and screamed. She was sweating and in so much pain as she tried to keep her breathing steady. The doctor was standing there with a grim look on his face as his ordered the nurses around as he waited for a decision from Ruby.

"Ma'am I need a decision it can't wait any longer!" The doctor said.

"Do it." Ruby told him.

"You'll die, you know this?" He asked.

"I SAID DO IT!" Ruby yelled before she turned her head and looked into Neo's tear filled, sorrowful eye's. "He's more important than me."

She was supposed to die that day but she didn't. Once again she survived something that should have been a death sentence. That day was the same day that she made the biggest mistake of her life.  
____

"Ruby are you okay?" Velvet asked after having gotten up from her seat and placed a hand on Ruby's shoulder.

"Yes I'm fine." Ruby said as she shook the memory from her head. "So what happened to my guards?" She asked Coco since she wanted to change the subject.

"We uh.......may have knocked them all out." Coco folded her arms nervously.

"Are they uninjured and able to still perform their duties?" The former huntress in training asked.

"No, not really." Again she was nervous as she answered.

"Well that puts me into a predicament." Taking a puff from her cigarette she continued. "Now I don't have any guards or bouncers that can work and it will take time to get new ones." She took another puff. "So it looks like you and the other two idiots are going to take their place."

"Yea right!" Coco laughed. "Not gonna happen."

"It's either that or I contact the authorities and explain to them how you broke into my business, then my home, attacked my employees and then attacked me. You'll no doubt be arrested, charged with multiple counts of breaking and entering, assault and seeing as you have your weapons you would get it for assault with deadly weapons to. On top of that you'd be expelled from Beacon and lose any chance of becoming hunters and huntresses."

"We're hunters and huntresses in training from the prestigious Beacon academy they would never take your word over ours. And besides Ozpin would never expel us over a misunderstanding." Coco said with stern look.

"Oh but they would seeing as how you broke in here and attacked the youngest person to ever become a member of Vale's council." Ruby smirked. "I have the police commissioner and the rest of the council on speed dial. And as far as Ozpin, he wouldn't have a choice in the matter, I'd have the council put so much pressure on him that he would have no choice but to toss you out."

"Your lying! There's no way an 18 year old is on the council." Coco said.

"Would you like to test that?" Ruby looked at her with a calm but commanding look.

As Coco stared back she noticed how unflinching Ruby's look was. Coco wanted to believe she was lying but there was no hint of it coming from the other woman. This 18 year old woman held so much power and influence that it kind of terrified her. The once innocent Ruby Rose could ruin her and her teams entire lives if she wanted. And coco had no doubt that she was into some shady if not illegal things. She had heard some rumors about the club and It's owner but never took stock in them. Now however she wasn't so certain they were untrue. For Ruby to become this kind of person she definitely went through some very rough times the past three years.

Not seeing a choice in the matter Coco sighed before speaking.

"Okay fine, but we will 'not' do anything illegal." Coco hesitantly agreed.

"I can agree to that." Ruby smiled. "You'll start tonight and I'll even pay you."

Coco left to inform the boys and head back to the school for classes. Velvet decided that missing a single day of school would be fine and stayed with Ruby. Velvet wasn't to happy about Ruby practically black mailing her team but she understood. Coco and the others did break in here and attacked people all based on assumptions. She also wasn't happy with Coco and Ruby having a pissing contest but hopefully there wouldn't be any more of that. Seeing Velvet in her old outfit got her engine running so Ruby wanted more of her little bunny. During a break however Ruby needed to have a talk with Velvet.

"Velvet you know at least a bit about the......less than colorful side of my business dealings. About some of the things I do both business wise and in my personal time." Ruby spoke as she looked Velvet in the eye's. "I know I keep asking but I need to make sure this is really what you want. You could get hurt by me or someone else because of who I am and the things that I do."

"Ruby, this is what I want. You are so worth the risk besides I can handle myself and you know that." Velvet smiled. "And as I said when it comes to those other things well.........I don't need to know about them and you don't have to tell me. They do say Ignorance is bliss."

"And the personal things I do?" Ruby asked.

"Honestly I don't like that you do drugs or that you drink and smoke a lot. However your a grown woman who can make her own choices and I can't make you do anything. As much as I'd like you stop I'm not going to try and force you since I know you wouldn't listen anyways. Just promise me you'll be careful and most importantly never do them or bring them around me, and don't be around me high. The drinking and being drunk I can handle but that's it."

"I can promise that, it's the least I can do. But just so you know I am going to start spoiling you like I wanted to do before. And I will do it regardless of what you say." Ruby smiled.

"Fair enough." Velvet kissed her.

After many hours passed and the club opened Ruby and Velvet went down to have fun. Velvet and Ruby met up with Coco, Fox and Yatsu and Ruby explained what their job would be. Coco still wasn't happy about it but Velvet just kept hyping it up talking about how fun it is to work for Ruby. The two boys were rather neutral about the whole surprisingly.The amount they would get payed definitely perked up their ears and seemed to lighten the mood. Ruby and Velvet danced, drank and even had a quickie in the back. Eventually Ruby decided to sing tonight.

"Drop dead  
Drop dead"

"Fuck this, what do you want from me?  
Run your monopoly  
I am the opposite God forbid I could be  
Living antithesis  
Revel in this resist  
Maybe you get the gist venomous  
Standing in line is the way that you go  
I will survive on the path that I chose  
Sever the ties from the blind and all those  
Ignorant bastards I am in control"

"You won't take me alive  
I'd rather die than live in this prison  
I am anti-everything  
Done being kind  
I draw the line  
No I will not give in  
I am anti-everything  
Anti-everything  
Anti-everything  
Anti-everything  
Anti-everything"

"Slit wrists, cover the world with it  
I am a pessimist  
I am obsessed with it blessed with it  
Leave a mark  
Show me a battle scar  
Ripping the rules apart  
I am a war  
Give me a stone and I'll cast the first blow  
Cover me up in the truth that I know  
Doing it now when you said that I won't  
Hungry and harder and all on my own"

Unknown to Ruby a man sat in a darkened booth in the back. He was drinking and flirting with the female servers as he watched Ruby. Her song choice was intriguing and honestly kind of fit how her life turned out. He didn't know she could sing or even dance since the last time she'd tried to dance when he saw her she fell on her face. And her wearing heels he found amusing since she used to hate them, always calling them 'stupid lady stilts'. The revealing dress was a surprise to him to since she was always self conscious and rather conservative about how she dressed. Sure she wore a skirt before but it was long enough to be considered appropriate even in a church.

"You won't take me alive  
I'd rather die than live in this prison  
I am anti-everything  
Done being kind  
I draw the line  
No I will not give in  
I am anti-everything  
Anti-everything  
Anti-everything  
Anti-everything  
Anti-everything"

"You'll never get the best of me  
I'm anti-everything  
You'll never get the best of me  
I'm anti-everything"

He didn't need to know what happened to Ruby to know where the scars on her stomach came from. He's been around enough know what a wound from a make shift knife looks like. The surgical scars were obvious to him to, all but one of them were sloppy. If he had to take a guess the person who patched her up was inexperienced or had no experience at all and used a dull blade. Then there was the large vertical scar that was obviously done by a professional. He knows what that scar came from which surprised him that Ruby had it, that she went through that. This was definitely not the same girl he knew.

"You won't take me alive  
I'd rather die than live in this prison  
I am anti-everything  
Done being kind  
I draw the line  
No I will not give in  
I am anti-everything  
You won't take me alive  
I'd rather die than live in this prison  
I am anti-everything  
Done being kind  
I draw the line  
No I will not give in  
I am anti-everything  
Anti-everything  
Anti-everything  
Anti-everything  
Anti-everything  
Anti-everything  
Anti-everything  
Anti-everything  
Anti-everything"

When the night got late Ruby headed up to her apartment but without Velvet. Vel wanted to stay the night again but knew she would miss class tomorrow if she did. Ruby said her goodbyes to Velvet and made sure Junior had everything in control down stairs before heading up stairs. She entered her apartment closing and locking the door. Before she got a chance to turn on the light she was grabbed from behind. Ruby didn't panic as she was always prepared and always armed. A blade came out of her dresses sleeve and she grasped it as she stabbed the person in the leg.

"OW! SON OF A BITCH!" A male voice said after hitting the floor with a loud thump.

Ruby turned the light on and looked at the man. Black hair and red eye's, it was Qrow. Of course he would show up, she knew he eventually would so it was of little surprise. She was however upset that this made the second time today that someone broke into her place.

"Was that necessary!?!" Qrow painful asked.

"You broke in here and attacked me." Ruby said with narrowed eye's.

"No! I broke in here and gave you a hug!" He moaned as he clutched his leg.

"You've suffered worse you baby, so suck it up." She told him as he rolled her eyes.

"Doesn't make it any less painful!" He made an exaggerated painful moan. "Firecracker wasn't kidding you really do have this place rigged to nullify abilities." He sat up off the floor.

"What are you doing here Qrow?" She asked. "And if it's to drag me back like Yang tried to do then....." Ruby took a defensive stance with karambit knifes slipping out of sleeves and unfolding themselves in her hands. "I'll die before that happens." She said with a cold tone in her voice.

"Relax I have no intentions of doing that." He calmly told her as he stood up and pulled the knife out of his leg with a grunt. "Your an adult and can make your own choices." He took out a flask and took a drink.

"I don't believe you and I certainly don't trust you." She told him.

"After the way we all turned our backs on you I honestly don't blame you." He sighed. "For what's it's worth I'm sorry."

"Apologizes are worthless." Ruby said with venom in her voice.

"That's about what I expected." He responded taking another drink from his flask. "That was a rather interesting song you sang."

"You were listening?" She asked.

"Of course. Never knew you could sing." Qrow sat down.

"I was to shy to do it before." Ruby slightly loosened her stance.

"Definitely not shy anymore it seems." He smiled. "Definitely need more liquor to get those images of you dancing half naked on that pole out of my head though." He groaned as he took yet another drink.

"Then perhaps you shouldn't have watched you old pervert." Ruby said in disgust.

"I'm drunk and not responsible for my actions." He defended himself.

"It doesn't work like that and your always drunk." She reminded him as she kept up her position.

"Seriously you can relax, I meant what I said, I'm not here to to drag you back. Hell I'm not even going to try and convince you to."

"Try anything and I'll........" She started to say before Qrow cut her off.

"You'll beat me, gut me blah blah blah." He took another drink. "Heard it all before. Your not the first one to threaten me."

Ruby's weapons collapsed in on themselves and moved back up her sleeves becoming hidden again. Ruby' weapons were the of her own creation as well as the only weapons of their kind. Knifes, collapsible weapons and concealable weapons weren't new. Weapons that were as small as hers and were collapsible as well as concealable was unheard of. No one had been able figure out how to get all the moving mechanics for weapons to fit into something that small like that. Ruby kept the knowledge of how to do so to herself, she figures it's best not to arm her enemies.

"So a night club owner, a council woman and on the SDC board of directors, you've really moved up in the world kiddo." Qrow told her.

"No thanks to any of you." She hissed. "And don't call me kiddo!"

"I won't deny the truth of that." He sighed. "And no nicknames got it."

"How do you even know about my 'Status'?" Ruby moved and sat down without taking her eye's off of the man.

"A birdie told me." He chuckled.

"I don't see the humor." Rub rolled her eye's in annoyance. She knew all him and his sister being able to turn into birds.

"Why's there only one bedroom?" He asked with a slight seriousness.

"Why does it matter?" She responded.

"Figured you would have someone living with you." He shrugged.

All they were really doing was dodging each other's questions. It was like a game to try an see what they could get out of each other. To see who would slip up first and give away to much or reveal something important in an other wise minor or insignificant answer.

"Oh?" Ruby raised an eyebrow and was now on edge. She didn't like the potential of where the question could lead. "What would make you think that?"

"You know you're mother had a scar like that to." He said instead of answering the question. "She got it from you." His face was calm and blank.

Ruby's heart sped up and her eye nervously twitched ever so slightly that most wouldn't notice. Qrow however noticed the twitch and it told him all he needed to know. When he had talked to Yang and she told him about what happened and the things she said there was one thing that really caught his attention. She said she had to give up her most precious possession at first he wasn't sure what that meant. Now however he understood it and had no doubt it was probably an extremely touchy subject for Ruby. Ruby sat there pulling out a cigarette and lighting it.

"That's not healthy you know." He told her.

"Neither is your drinking." She replied.

"You have an impressive liquor cabinet." He said as he pointed at it.

"You better not have licked anything!" She growled. "If you did I swear to god I'll remove your tongue.

"It's the best way to claim ownership. Everyone does it." He argued.

"That's not how it works! And no one does that!" She yelled out at his stupidity.

"Says you." He chuckled. "You sound kinda like my sister though." He mumbled to himself as he stood up and moved to the window to leave. "One last thing Ruby."

"What?" She asked.

"Mountain Glenn, why did you buy it, and the immediate surrounding land?" He asked her.

"I don't know how you found out about that, but I'd advise you to stay out of my business." She coldly said with a hint of malice in her tone.

"Take care of yourself Ruby." He turned around once more to look at her. "Oh and I tossed out all the drugs you stashed in here. See ya bye!" Quickly opening the window he changed into a Crow and flew out.

"YOU MOTHER FUCKER!" Ruby yelled at him as he flew off into the distance. "I should have just stabbed him when I had the chance." She grumbled.


	6. Freak outs, Mistakes and Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How have things been going for Velvet and Ruby? How's Neo been handling things? And what's Ruby's real connection to the SDC?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As per usual pointing out writing mistakes helps me a lot. I try to fix what I can when I can. And I'm taking more time to write each chapter so that I can write each chapter the best I can. I'm trying to get better at rushing out chapters because rushing means more and usually very obvious mistakes, mistakes that can make the writing incoherent. I will also get back to my other stories once I'm done with this one. I want to try and focus on one story at a time, it just makes things easier that way.

"I-I-I'm sorry! I can correct this mistake." A man pleaded from the other side of the phone.

"I make very generous 'donations' to your academy and all I get in return is a bunch of idiots. Idiots that get their asses handed to them by three Beacon students!" Ruby growled out. "I thought Vacuo and Shade academy produced strong fighters but apparently I was wrong! Perhaps I should donate my money elsewhere, perhaps I'd have better luck with Mistral!"

The connections Ruby had in Vacuo that Qrow couldn't get answers to was in fact Shade Academy itself. Vacuo was a pretty lawless place with the academy being the closet thing they had to law enforcement. However that didn't mean Shade itself was innocent and incorruptible. Ruby made donations to the school or rather the headmasters bank account. In exchange she got some of their best fighters, former huntsman and huntresses, those who lost their license for questionable things. Those who washed out or otherwise were kicked out of Shade for poor grades or serious offenses. They never kicked people out for poor combat skills because they only excepted those with good skills.

You had to be tough to survive the wastelands and lawless cities of Vacuo. Even those who lost their hunting license or washed out of school tended to be strong. Ruby also had her selection of some of their top students and graduates as well. Plenty of people went to Shade simply to get stronger with no intentions of being hunters. Some of the people were already criminal's, gangster's, thief's and murderer's. No matter who they were though they all fell into line when dealing with or working for her.

Right now the headmaster of Shade Academy was begging for forgiveness. He made the mistake of screwing up by sending her weaklings, weaklings that were supposed to be the best of the best. This was something she had been wanting to take care of since Coco, Fox, and Yatsu beat all of her guards and bouncers up.

"Tha-That won't be necessary I promise! I'll make sure your new guards are the best of the best!" The man nervously sputtered out.

"They were already supposed to be the best of the best!" She yelled. "Do you think I'm stupid? I know all about you holding out on me because your more worried about winning that stupid Vytal tournament!"

"I'm sorry! I'll make it right I swear!!!" He responded.

"Oh I know you will, or rather your successor will." Ruby coldly said.

"My successor? I don't understa-" he was cut off as a loud thump could be heard.

"It's done." A new voice said from the phone.

"Good. You already know what to do next." Ruby said as she hung the phone up.

{Was that really necessary?} Neo signed as she stood next to Ruby.

"He was incompetent, and this was the second time he'd fucked up." Ruby said.

{That's not a good reason!} Neo shook her head. {Ruby this has to stop! You can't keep doing things like this!}

Neo didn't like how cruel Ruby could be sometimes, and it honestly made her sad to see Ruby do some of the things she does. She's gotten better recently with some things. Her mood has also improved some. She started getting better after the incident with Weiss a few hours before her and Velvet hooked up. Being around Velvet has seemed to improve things as well.

_________________  
Three Months Ago - A Few Hours Before Velvet Confronted Ruby.

Because of Ruby's bad mood she decided she wanted to hurt Weiss but the way she wanted to, not even Neo agreed with it. Ruby had people follow Weiss around and even hired someone to hack into her electronics. Ruby hit the jackpot with what was found, perfect blackmail material. She had some people pick Weiss up when she was in Vale and alone. She was grabbed, bagged and pulled into a car. She was dragged into Ruby's office and thrown down onto her hands and knees where the bag was removed. Weiss lifted her head and saw Ruby sitting there behind her desk. Ruby dismissed the people who brought her Weiss.

"Ruby what the hell!" Weiss said with an annoyed and upset tone. "You could have just asked me to meet you here." Weiss stood up brushing herself off.

"True but that wouldn't have been as fun." Ruby chuckled. "The way you literally pissed yourself on the way here was rather hilarious."

"I-I didn't......" She started to say before Ruby cut her off with laughter.

"There are cameras in that van, so I saw it." Ruby laughed. "The perfect and fearless Weiss Schnee pissed herself."

"Did you bring me here just so you could make fun of me?" Weiss's face went red from embarrassment.

"No." Her laughter calmed down. "I brought you here because I figured you would find these photos very interesting." Ruby smirked as she slide a folder across her desk.

Weiss picked the folder up, opened it and started looking at the photos. Her face twisted into one of shock, horror, embarrassment and shame. Some of the pictures were selfies showing her naked and posing. Other photos showed her in sexual acts with the monkey faunus Sun Wukong. Ruby figured that if Weiss slept with anyone that it would be Neptune. But Sun? That was unexpected, especially given how she would frequently treat him. It turned out that the two had hooked up during the time when Ruby was still at Beacon.

Neptune was an in the closet gay and only pretending to have a thing with Weiss. He wanted to hide his sexuality and Weiss wanted to hide her relationship. So the two pretended to date while she would secretly sneak off to meet Sun. In public she acted like she hated him and it surprisingly worked, not even Ruby had suspected it. Weiss wasn't stupid and knew there was only one reason Ruby would show her these, she wanted something.

"H-H-How d-did you get these?" Weiss nervously asked.

"I have my ways." Ruby grinned.

"Wha-what do you want?" The white haired girl asked. "Is it money? Cause-cause I can do that."

"Why would I want money? I have plenty of money." She chuckled. "What I want is you're head between my legs." Ruby had a rather malevolent smirk on her face as she spoke.

"I don't understand." Weiss said with a blush of embarrassment and shock.

"Oh Weiss, weiss, Weiss." Ruby shook her head. "Your not that stupid. You know exactly what I'm talking about. Your even blushing about it."

"I-I............I'm not doing that!" The Schnee raised her voice. "I'm straight and that's-that's........just no!"

"Well then I guess everyone including daddy Schnee is going to see these pictures." Another smirk crossed the dark haired girls lips.

"Wait! Plea-Please don't." Weiss practically begged. "The-There has to be something else."

"There's nothing else you have that I want." She tilted her head. "The deals simple ice queen, you come over here and use that little silver tongue of yours on my precious kitty cat. In exchange these pictures go bye bye, never to be seen again."

"E-Even if you released those, even if my father would have a fit he and the SDC would still come after you, regardless of the fact that your on the board of directors." Weiss hesitantly said trying to get out of this.

Weiss knowing about Ruby's connection with the SDC didn't surprise her. Honestly she knew they would look into things and try to find out what she's been up to. There's somethings that just can't be completely hidden or kept quiet. However her connection to the SDC was far more than what they think, especially Weiss.

"That's where your wrong Weiss." Ruby couldn't help but smile. "I'm not just on the the board of directors, I own the SDC."

"That's a complete lie! That's impossible!" The other girl raised her voice.

"It's far from impossible." Ruby sat back in her chair with a smug look on her face. "You're father made his company public to try and improve his and the company's image. But he made sure the stock shares would cost to much for anyone but a handful of people to buy. What he didn't count on was someone he didn't expect buying up almost all the shares and thus owning most of the company."

"But that-that.....means....."Weiss was stuttering and trailing off.

"That your not the heiress to the SDC anymore. Your families wealth is what ever I decide it is." Yet again another smirk. "How does it feel Weiss? Huh tell me, how does it feel to know that everything you have right now you only have because I allow it? How does it feel to know that all that bragging you do makes you look stupid now?"

It wasn't hard for Ruby to buy out the SDC from under Jaques's nose. The man was so arrogant that it made him blind and showed how dumb he truly was. He wanted to improve his public image and make it seem like he did in fact care. So to do that he took the company public. He figured that by telling people, both human and faunus alike that they could own a part of the company, and have a say in its dealings would make him look good. But he made sure the stocks would be to expensive for most people to even purchase. There was really only a handful of people who had the money to buy any. However there were some people who could afford it that people didn't know about, Ruby was one of these people.

Thanks to her dealings in prison, and the things she did for Little Miss Malachite she had more than enough money. In fact Ruby had managed to amass so much money she could easily have been counted as one of the wealthiest people in Remnant. That was before she even took over the SDC. It took a full week before Jaques and his people realized their mistake. It was so easy for her to take his company, and the look on his face to find out a teen outsmarted him was priceless. She would say it would have been nice to have had a picture of it, however she did in fact have a picture of it.

Ruby owned 90% of the SDC with 7% being given to Little Miss Malachite. Which left Jaques and his people with a combined 3%. Most people didn't know about it but Jaques literally had a heart attack after the discovery. She didn't want it to be widely known that she owned it. So she kept Jaques as the face of the company and let people continue to think he was in charge. The man was practically a shell of his former self and nothing but a puppet. Of course it didn't take long for Winter to find out but she was quickly silenced. Winter certainly didn't want intimate video footage of her and Ironwood to be released. And the wife Willow Schnee was to much of a drunk to care.

"All that smugness and self righteousness you always seem to have, and here you are now as nothing more than a false heiress." Ruby laughed at her.

"Ru-Ruby I-I...." Weiss started but Ruby cut her off.

"Now either you do as I requested or I ruin your life further." She smiled at Weiss.

"Please...." Weiss begged with tears in her eye's.

"My finger might just slip and press the send button." Ruby held her scroll up. The screen showed an open mail file that was ready to send the pictures out with Ruby's finger hovering over the button.

Weiss was crying as she slowly started walking towards Ruby who was smirking at her. Ruby was relishing in watching the white haired girl cry. She had gotten back at Yang and Blake already, while constantly getting back at Beacon as a whole on a regular basis. Now she was going to get back at the youngest Schnee woman. As Weiss stood before her and went to kneel in front of her the girl was grabbed and pulled away. Neo stood there between Ruby and Weiss with a look of disapproval on her face.

"Neo what are you doing? I'm busy!" Ruby asked.

{I'm not letting you do this. It's going to far.} Neo signed.

"To far!?! If anything it's not going far enough!" Ruby growled out.

{This isn't you.} Neo had a sad face. {Seeing them again is affecting you, you need to get a handle on yourself.}

"I'm perfectly in control!"

{No your not!} Neo shook her head. {Ruby let this go, please.}

"How can you expect me to let this go!?!"

{Because it's in the past and you don't need them. You have me.} Neo placed a hand on Ruby's shoulder. {Do you remember the promise I made you?}

"You would always stand by my side and always help keep me from crossing certain lines." Ruby's facial expressions softened. "Of course I remember." Taking a deep breath she looked up at Weiss. "Go, get out of here."

"Wha-what?" Weiss was confused.

"I said get the fuck out of here." Ruby told her. "No one will see the pictures, you have my word."

Ruby let Weiss leave while having all intentions of keeping her word. With a simple push of the button she deleted every copy of the photos and made sure there would be no copies. Neo was right, she was losing herself, losing control. Her behavior was becoming erratic and her judgment skewed. She needed to let some things from her past go before she lost herself.  
_________________  
Present Time

"I do what I have to!" Ruby raised her voice. "Besides he's not dead."

{Then what did you do?} Neo asked.

"He's going to wake up in an Atlas prison with all sorts of charges on him." Ruby sat back in her office chair as she took a drink from her glass.

{Oh...} Neo awkwardly said. {So what now then?} Neo questioned.

"I don't know about you but I need a break." Ruby sighed.

{Going to hang out with that stupid bunny of yours I take it?} Neo said with a look of jealousy that went unnoticed by Ruby.

"That bunny has a name. And don't call Velvet stupid." Ruby said with an annoyed tone. "Neo what has been your problem lately? You constantly seem to have an attitude towards Velvet and your mean to her."

It's been three months since Velvet and Ruby started dating. So far it was going really well. Actually there is the issue of Neo and how she's been petty when it comes to Velvet. Pushing her out of the way, bumping into her on purpose, calling her names and even glaring at her constantly. She has even interrupted their intimate times together which was annoying as hell. Ruby had no idea what had gotten into Neo and didn't know why she disliked Velvet so much. Velvet has been nothing but nice to Neo and hasn't had a single bad word to say about her despite her treatment. Neo's attitude was getting on Ruby's nerves.

The other thing Neo had been doing was she started wearing extremely tight, revealing clothes. She would accidentally on purpose drop things in front of Ruby and bend over to pick things up. When she would bend over however she would always make sure her ass or breasts were right in her face. Right now while standing in front of her desk Neo was wearing a dress that barley even held her breasts in. Ruby had no idea what's gotten into the other woman. Everything was going right over Ruby's head much to the dismay of Neo.

Velvet on the other hand started practically jumping Ruby's bones in front of Neo and anyone else, she was even trying to bite Ruby on her shoulder. Velvet had no idea she was doing it and was always confused when Ruby brought it up. Velvet didn't seem to realize that she was instinctually trying to mark her territory. That territory just so happened to be Ruby. Ruby was obviously confused about the whole ordeal and Neo as you can imagine didn't like it.

{I simply don't like her. Do I need a reason?} Neo said.

"Yes! You can't just not have a reason." Ruby told her.

{Look I just don't think she belongs here and I especially don't think she's the right match for you.} Neo told her as she leaned down on Ruby's desk giving her a clean line of sight down her shirt.

"Neo you have never liked any girl I've been with." Ruby didn't even notice what Neo was doing.

{True, but this is the first time you've actually dated one of the girls you bedded.} This time Neo sat down and then stretched out on her side on top of Ruby desk. She was making sure all her curves really stuck out.

"Neo! Don't lay on my desk!" Ruby raised her voice slightly in irritation. "This is an office not a bedroom or a living room."

{But your desk is comfortable.} Neo signed with a smirk on her face. She rolled on to her back propping herself up on her elbows making sure her chest was pushed out.

"NEO!" Ruby stood up out of her chair. "You just pushed a bunch of stuff off my desk!" Her hands flew up in annoyance. "Get off my desk!"

Neo rolled her eye's in frustration as she hopped of the desk.

"What has gotten into you lately!?!" Ruby asked her.

Neo was being like this because she wanted Ruby to notice her. She also did it because she didn't like Velvet. Although there was another reason as it wasn't just the jealousy. There was two things that happened because of Velvet that made Neo despise the girl.

________________________  
2 Months Ago

Ruby and velvet had been going rather strong so far with little issue. That was until Velvet said something that freaked Ruby out bad enough to become more self destructive than usual. It wasn't a bad thing that was said, well not to most people it wouldn't be bad. To Ruby however it was very bad, at least in her mind it was. Ruby and velvet were laying in bed with Vel snuggled up to her. They were both awake having just had sex and had yet to fall to alseep. It was then that the words slipped from Velvets mouth.

"I love you." The words fell from the bunny girls lips.

Ruby's eye's shot open in shock as her heart beat skyrocketed. Velvet just said she loved her. Love.........love...........she loved her, Velvet loves her. No, no she can't love her, no one loves her. Velvet couldn't really love her could she? She knows Velvet cares but love? If Velvet did love her then was she even capable of loving her back? Ruby was panicking, she didn't know what to do, what to think or even what to say. She quickly got up, got dressed and walked out of the apartment leaving a confused and worried Velvet laying there. It only took a few minutes for it to click in her head. Ruby walked out because of what she said.

Ruby didn't know how to handle the onslaught of emotional turmoil going on in her head. She went down to one of the clubs back rooms where she inhaled drugs and drank herself into a stupor. She was being impulsive and reckless in how she was dealing with things. When one of Ruby's dancers walked in not knowing she was in there Ruby grabbed her. She kissed the woman who immediately reciprocated. It wasn't the first time Ruby had slept with one of her female dancers and not the first time she's done this specifically on impulse. She didn't want to think about anything right now. She didn't want to deal with emotions either, she especially didn't want to deal with the concept of love. She just wanted to feel pleasure and bliss, to lose herself.

Ruby had been weird around Velvet since that night. Ruby hasn't been all there in the head either, her mind had been mixed up and confused. There was one point when Neo went to check on Ruby just to find her extremely high and drunk. When Neo tried talking to her she didn't get far because Ruby pinned her against the wall.

"I want you Neo." Ruby whispered in her ear. "I need you."

Then Ruby kissed her hard and passionately. Neo's eye's went wide with shock before she gave in. She kissed Ruby back as they both let their hands wonder. Neo has wanted this for so long, wanted Ruby for so long. Now here she was against a wall with Ruby in her arms and their lips together. She finally had what she always wanted. But then she realized something, this was wrong. Ruby was high, drunk and would no doubt not remember any of this once she came down from it. She wanted Ruby but not like this. She wanted it to be special, wanted Ruby to be sober and to feel the same way about her. But this was wrong in so many ways and she refused to take advantage of Ruby like this because of her own feelings.

Neo broke the kiss off and gently pushed Ruby back as she headed for the door. Of course Ruby got upset and threw a fit but she wouldn't remember any of this anyways. Neo left the room with tears in her eye's and cried when she made it back to her own apartment. Neo knew that Velvet telling Ruby that she loved her was messing with her head which Neo hated. Neo knew it could be her chance to move in and snatch Ruby for herself. But Ruby needed to be sober for that and Neo didn't want to interfere with their relationship no matter how much wanted to. Sure she might try sway Ruby to want her but would never directly get into their way. If she was the reason the two broke up then Ruby would more than likely freak out and any chance Neo had would disappear.

It would be several days later when Velvet would stop by and find Ruby on the floor and not moving. When Ruby wouldn't wake up Velvet didn't know what to do and panicked. She called Neo for help who quickly bursted into the apartment. She saw Ruby lying there unconscious as she choked and spit up vomit. She rolled Ruby on her side so she wouldn't choke and suffocate. She made Velvet leave and have junior rush up. Neo always had junior keep some medical stuff on hand incase this ever happened. Junior also knew to call the personal doctor they kept on call as well.

Ruby ultimately ended up being fine and recovered a after a few days. Neo however was angry at Velvets stupidity and lack of common since when it came to that situation. The bunny girl had pretty much just stood there while Ruby was suffocating on vomit. At least she had called for help. After Ruby had recovered she and Velvet talked about things. She explained why she had been acting weird and even confessed to cheating on her. Ruby was many things but a cheater wasn't one of them at least she never use to be. The fact that she ended up doing something she despised bothered her to no end. She expected Velvet to break things off but she didn't. Velvet forgave her and rather quickly to. A little to quickly most people would say, while others would say she shouldn't be forgiven at all.

Ruby might not have seen it but Neo did. Neo knew that Velvet still mostly saw Ruby as the same girl she met at Beacon. That being the case the multi-colored girl wondered if what they had would actually last. Part of her wanted it to fail because of how much she loved Ruby. But the other wanted Ruby to be happy no matter what, even if she wasn't the reason for that happiness. No matter what though she still hated the rabbit girl for stealing 'HER' precious Rose.

________________________  
Present Time

{Nothing forget it!} She signed to Ruby before making a grumble of irritation. {You're pet rabbit is here anyways.} Neo said as she looked over to the doorway were Velvet was now standing. She walked out of the office bumping into velvet on the way out.

Velvet walked in and was amazed at Ruby's well decorated office. This was the first time she'd been in here since this was one of a handful of places Velvet wasn't allowed into with out Ruby's express permission. Thankfully Velvet did have permission today since Ruby texted her the okay before Neo's little display.

The office was black and red much like the rest of the club. Paintings lined the walls and statues sat on tables. There was plenty of roses spread out throughout the room. The room had a two way glass wall that allowed you to look out into the club with out anyone being able to in see in. A large dark stained oak desk sat in the room with a matching cushioned chair. On the wall behind the desk hung what was obviously the weapon the clubs name came from. Ruby's old scythe/sniper rifle combination weapon looked clean and well taken care off. The weapon even looked like it had been upgraded on top of a new paint job. Crescent Rose was now a dark grey with a matte finish that had a flaming rose engraved on it.

She had seen Ruby practice with it a few times. But she had never seen it close enough to really notice the upgrades and entire change of its look. She did ask once why the change in color and Ruby said it was because it lets it blend in better in the dark. Ruby explained that black actually sticks out at night more than people think. Dark grey's and navy blue's actually blend in better at night. Velvet naively didn't understand why that mattered to Ruby. Ruby didn't exactly want to tell her that it made it easier for her to use it on someone in the dark.

The office was beautiful but to Velvet, Ruby was far more beautiful. Ever since she got together with Ruby, Velvet has been so happy and felt like she was in heaven. Ruby treated her good and always made sure she was safe. True to her word Ruby was always spoiling her. Jewelry, clothes, fancy dinners, electronics, you name it, Ruby would buy it for her as a gift. At one point Ruby paid the entirety of Velvet's school costs and loans leaving her with no debt. Velvet still felt weird accepting things from her like this but she knew Ruby enjoyed doing it and wouldn't take no for an answer. Ruby's words were 'what's the point of having all this money if I can't spend it on things, especially things for my girlfriend'.

Ruby might try and hide it but Velvet knew she cared about her. Ruby was stubborn, closed off, cold and distant but Velvet could see past that facade she put up. She could see that inside, Ruby was still a good person but she could also see the sadness and pain. 

Velvet might be happy being with Ruby but Coco wasn't. Coco felt that Ruby wasn't good for her and definitely wasn't a good influence. The bunny girl has been missing a lot of classes, partying more and failing to do homework. She wasn't even showing up at the dorm most of the time anymore either. She seemed to always be with Ruby 90 percent of the time. Coco tried to bring up her concerns but Velvet would just get an attitude with her and shrug her off. Velvet use to never get attitudes like that and never use to talk to her or anyone else like she did sometimes. The bunny girl was more aggressive during the times she would go to combat class or go on a team mission. Obviously Ruby had been training with her and teaching her somethings. But the way Velvet would sometimes go at opponents with little to no mercy was scaring Coco.

One of the biggest issues though was that their friendship has been rather rocky, and all because of Ruby's little surprise for Velvet.

_______________________  
1 Month Ago

It turned out that Velvet and Ruby's birthday was on the same day. So to celebrate Ruby had a little surprise for Velvet. She talked to coco about this surprise, at first Coco always said no but eventually relented and agreed to it. The very thing Ruby was asking of her was the same thing Velvet had been trying to get her to do since she started dating Ruby. Honestly Velvet was getting on her nervous about it.

"I already said no Velvet." Coco said with a very displeased look on her face.

"Why not!?!" Velvet asked.

"Because it's not normal!" Coco deadpanned. "Seriously Vel who the hell asks her best friend to sleep with her girlfriend while she watches!? Like what the fuck!"

"You already said she was hot so I don't see what the big deal is." The bunny girl tilted her head.

"Jesus Vel!" Coco shook her head. "The big deal is that she's 'YOU'RE' girlfriend!"

"But I'm giving you permission!" Velvet argued.

"NO!" The other woman said.

That was how their conversation went almost every other day. Yes Coco did find Ruby hot especially with the really short hair, the back tattoo and all those toned muscles. But honestly she didn't like Ruby, at least this version of her. She might not have known Ruby that well when she was at Beacon. However she knew enough to know that she wasn't a shady bitch like she is now. If Coco knew about Ruby cheating on velvet then she definitely would have went from disliking her to hating her.

One day though as their birthday's got closer Ruby had approached Coco. She bluntly asked her about having a threesome as a gift for Velvet. The stylish woman was dumb founded at Ruby's bluntness. At first every time Ruby asked her she turned her down especially when she offered to pay her. Offering to pay her actually pissed her off big time because she wasn't some prostitute. Eventually however Ruby finally talked her into it. She didn't know why she finally agreed but she did. Maybe she was just tired of being asked and gave into peer pressure.

The night it happened she was nervous as hell. Not only was she going to be having sex with Ruby while Velvet watched, but she was also going to be having sex with Velvet. She could handle the sex with Ruby part but sex with Velvet well......... That part had her uncertain and she didn't know why. But right now it was happening. 

There she was embarrassingly laying naked on Ruby's bed. She could hear Ruby and Velvet talking. Then she saw Ruby bring a blind folded Velvet in and sat her down on a chair that was right beside the bed. She handcuffed Vel to the chair and stripped down. Ruby sat on Velvet's lap kissing and touching her. She was getting the bunny riled up by teasing her. Finally the blind fold was taken off. Velvet looked at Ruby and then at Coco and blushed. Coco herself couldn't help but blush to.

Coco looked at the women and like before she still thought Ruby was very attractive. When she looked at Velvet however she couldn't help but find her heart beat flutter. Velvet was stunning and Coco couldn't pull her eyes away as they drifted up and down the woman's body. The way she stared made Velvet blush even more.

Velvet watched with enthusiasm as Ruby and Coco had sex with each other. She couldn't take her eye's off of Coco the whole time even though her girlfriend was right there. And Coco herself never took her eye's of off Velvet. The two girls had kept constant eye contact through out the whole thing. Even when a Wo et was finally involved their eye's still kept trained on each other. The way their heart beats got faster while staring at each didn't go un-noticed to them. A feeling that bubbled up in their stomachs that they had felt before around each other but never understood.

That feeling was something they understand now. All these feelings Velvet was getting was making her conflicted. She loved Ruby right? There was no way she could possibly have feelings for her best friend Coco right? Did it matter regardless? She was with Ruby and that was that.  
_________________________

Present Day

"I-I'm not interrupting anything am i?" Velvet asked.

"Your fine. I just finished up the last thing I had to do today." Ruby sighed a breath of relief. "At least as far as I know."

"So we can spend the rest of the day to together?" Vel tilted her head cutely.

"Yes Vel, we can spend the rest of the day together." She smiled.

"So I wanted to ask you something." Velvet shyly looked at Ruby.

"Okay....." Ruby raised a brow.

"Well as you know, because of that attack on Beacon all of us had to repeat that entire year of school and it put the Vytal festival on hold." Vel started to explain.

"Yes, what about it?" Ruby asked.

"Well their doing the Vytal festival that was ruined all over again which means another dance and well." Velvet started fidgeting. "So-well.....would you..........go to the dance with me?"

"I......." Ruby frowned. "I can't Vel I'm sorry. After everything that happened, I just don't think I could do it."

"Oh..." Velvet deflated.

"Besides I'm busy that night with performing my duties as a council woman by making an appearance at....." Ruby flipped through her appointment book. "....the Vytal dance." She said as her eye's quickly widened and she looked at the book again. "WHAT! No that can't be right." She looked at it again re-reading it. "God damn it!" Ruby groaned.

"So I guess you can go with me then, since you don't seem to have a choice." Velvet regained her smile.

"Beacon is the last place I ever wanted to step foot in." Ruby ground her teeth in annoyance. "Nope, I don't care! I'm not doing it!"

"Ruby you have to go, you can't just skip out on your responsibilities." The faunus told her.

"This coming from the girl who has been skipping class a lot." She grinned. "Not to mention not doing homework, picking fights with classmates and getting rather aggressive during your combat class."

"I have no idea what your talking about." The bunny girl blushed as she turned her head away.

"Despite you being a hypocrite right now your still right." Ruby sighed. "Unfortunately this isn't something I can or should skip. On a positive side it will give me a chance to piss a lot of people off all out once." She chuckled.

"I guess that is a positive.........I think." Vel said.

"Besides what could possibly go wrong." Ruby said.


	7. The Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for the Vytal dance, how will things play out?

"GOD DAMN IT!" Ruby yelled in frustration. "I HAVE NOTHING TO WEAR!" She shouted as a dress flew out of the closet. Right as she threw it Neo came walking in and it hit her in the face making her fall on her ass.

Ruby has been looking for a dress to wear. It was the day of the Vytal dance and she wanted to look more stunning than usual, especially for Velvet. She had been at it for hours trying to find something. But she was dissatisfied with everything she looked at, and everything she pulled out got tossed around. Ruby's closet was huge and she had tones of clothes, most of which were dresses. So it wasn't that she didn't have anything to wear it was just that she was being very picky. Ruby had become accustomed to her luxurious life style as well as getting what she wanted, when she wanted it. So for her to throw a boarder line tantrum like this wasn't unusual.

However Ruby was careful with how she acted around patrons of the club or when dealing with other business related things. Her temper was the only thing that would flare up in those situations. With the exception of her anger she was normally always calm, cool and collect. If something bothered her she rarely if ever let it show.

To be honest though Ruby was also still upset because her and Neo had been arguing a lot about many things. They rarely, if ever butted heads like they have been. But now it seemed like it was happening a lot but even with that Neo was always close by supporting her and being there for her. Neo was..........Neo was the one reason that Ruby thinks she hasn't snapped. Neo was always there to hold her back and talk sense into her. But recently it felt like the relationship they had was slipping. Ruby wanted to ponder on this more but was interrupted.

"Ruby dear what have I told you about these tantrums?" An accented voice said causing Ruby to stand straight up in surprise.

A woman was standing there wearing a green and white dress. Her hair was blonde, her eyes blue and she was a plump, voluptuous, beauty. She had a spider tattoo on her shoulder and was fanning herself off with a hand fan. The woman was obviously older but maintained a youthful look.

"Mum!" Ruby yelped as she ran over and happily hugged the woman who owned the voice.

"Hello to you to Ruby." The woman said with a smile and hugged Ruby back as she turned her head to look at Neo. "And hello to you to Neo."

{Hi Miss Malachite.} Neo signed with a smile.

Little Miss Malachite, the leader of the Spider gang in Mistral, mother of the Malachite twins and pseudo adoptive mother to Ruby. Ruby remembered how her relationship with the woman started and the things that transpired during that time.

When Ruby killed Tock in prison it had caught the eye of some people there who worked for Miss Malachite. The older woman had heard about Ruby, the youngest to be admitted to a hunters academy. She'd also head about her being tried as an adult and her subsequent incarceration. When she had heard about it she was rather horrified that they would throw a 15 year old girl in the prison that they did. The supposed crime might have been a big and serious deal but the punishment certainly didn't fit the crime especially for a young girl with no criminal history or violent tendencies.

Miss had her people on the inside contact Ruby and offer her protection as well as a job and place to stay after she was released. She had taken a big interest in the girl after meeting with her at the prison itself. When she looked at and spoke to Ruby she saw a lonely, broken girl who was filled with so much anger and hate. She also looked ragged and dirty having obviously not taken care of herself well. The only thing Ruby ever did besides the normal was physically train and study, having no care about her hygiene while sleeping very little.

And then the day came when she found out that Ruby had developed a rather special medical condition. Miss started visiting Ruby more frequently making sure she had things she needed and was doing things to properly take care of herself. She had taken a liking to the young girl and even sympathized with her.

When Ruby got out of prison Miss did indeed still give her a job but instead of finding her a place to live, she had her come live with her. During that time she came to think of Ruby as a daughter while Ruby started to think of her as a mother. The young girl even started to call her mum and always introduced her as such as well. The twins didn't mind having a new pseudo sister especially one they had come to think of as family anyways. Her legal name may be Ruby Rose but she would sometimes use the name Ruby Rose-Malachite or just Ruby Malachite. Her stay with Miss was short however and lasted a few months before she had moved out. She had moved out during her attempt at living normally.

During Ruby's time with Miss she had helped the young girl dig up information on a few things. The first was looking into the four maiden fairy tales as she had heard somethings. Things that led the smaller girl to believe there might be some truth to it. The second thing was specifically what had happened to her mother. The other things was her being able to get stronger, gain more wealth and most Importantly ways to gain more power in general. Ruby's lust for power had become sizable with her drinking in as much knowledge about as much as she could. The prison didn't have nearly as much access to learning material and that was on top of her having more pull and access working for the warden.

While looking for information on her mother Ruby had come to hate her mother. She had wanted to know exactly what happened to Summer. It turned out she didn't die on a mission but did die in a car accident when she was 12. When she went out on a mission she was hurt pretty badly and had decided that a cripple couldn't be a wife or mother. So she simply left her with Tai while both Tai and Qrow lied to her that she was dead. For years they lied even taking it one step further by putting up that tombstone for a woman who wasn't dead. And one of the worst parts was that Tai was partially responsible for her mother leaving. The yellow haired man was supposed to go on that mission with her. But he didn't go because he was more worried about a lead he had on his ex Raven.

Ruby felt that Raven was just as responsible because with Tai and even Yang it was always Raven this and Raven that. Tai could never seem to let her go even though he had Summer. And Yang with her constant 'I have to find the mother who abandoned me and never wanted me'. It was annoying hearing them constantly go on about her. Even Qrow at times would talk about his sister and how great of a fighter she was. She was indeed a good fighter but to Ruby she was still a weakling, at least now anyways. Ruby had met the woman and even despised her but at the same time also respected her skills and power.

She could've had a chance to meet her mother but instead was denied the opportunity. Ruby hated her father, her sister, Qrow, her mother and virtually everyone. To her it had seemed like she was betrayed from the moment she was born. The only reason she still kept Rose as her name was because she still had an attachment to it. Despite hating summer it was still the only real thing she had to of her mother and that small part of her didn't want to let that go. Miss Malachite took her in and treated her like family, like a daughter. Ruby for the first time had felt what is was like to have a mother's love and attention. She got to know what it was like to have a mother who actually wanted her.

She had a new life, a new family and so much power that she felt invincible. She refused to give any of this up and would fight to keep what was hers. Brushing her memories to the back of her mind she focused all her attention to Lil Miss.

"What are you doing here? I wasn't expecting you." Ruby asked with face of happiness that was reminiscent of her former self.

"Well I heard that you were going to a dance with a very pretty girl so...." She took a few steps back, picked up a box she brought with her and handed it to Ruby. "I brought you this."

Ruby accepted the box and opened it, pulling out the contents. It was a gorgeous red silk dress that had golden rose petals at the bottom. It was a longer dress than she normally wore and even covered her entire midsection. It had a slit down one side that exposed her leg. With the dress was a pair of elbow high red gloves and a pair of black high heeled shoes. The dress was perfect for Ruby and she loved it, sure it didn't show her skin off much but it was still amazing. Even Neo stared at the dress in amazement. It was obvious that the dress was extremely expensive, hand made, and probably one of a kind.

"Tha-thank you!" Ruby stuttered out. "It's beautiful."

"It should be, it was originally made for me after all." The older woman smiled.

"You?" Ruby's eyebrow arched. "But it's my size and your......" She trailed off.

"I'm what?" Miss Malachite's eyes narrowed with a glare.

"Well I mean it's just...." Ruby stuttered nervously.

"YOU WERE THINKING ABOUT MY WEIGHT, WEREN'T YOU!?!" Miss Malachite yelled through her gritted teeth as she took her fan and smacked Ruby on the head.

"Ow!" Ruby yelped with a pouting look on her face. This got a chuckle out of Neo.

"And what are you laughing about!?!" Miss said as she glared at Neo. "I know damn well you were thinking the same thing!"

Neo shook her head and waived her hands in defense as she denied it. However she was indeed thinking the same thing since Miss Malachite was a thicker woman. Unsurprisingly Neo got a smack on the head to. For just being a hand fan it somehow hurt like hell and always has. Ruby and Neo usually got smacked with the thing every time Miss was around. However it was usually their own fault since they normally instigated things.

"I also brought these." Miss said as she pulled out another box and handed it to Ruby.

"Cookies?" Ruby asked after lifting the box lid.

"Well I know how much you love cookies. So I made them myself just the way you like them." The older woman smiled.

"I don't eat them anymore remember." Ruby told her. "To much sugar."

"Ruby some treats once in a while won't hurt you. Besides its better for you than all the drugs and alcohol you inhale." She said sternly.

"Not this again please." Ruby frustratingly groaned. "It's my life and my body, so what I do is my business."

"And it will become my business when I'm forced to arrange you're funeral because it killed you." Miss said with a slight rise in her voice.

"Can we please not talk about this." Ruby stated. "It always causes an argument and I'm really not in the mood."

"Fine but........" Miss was cut off as the door Burst open.

"COOKIES!!!!!!" Velvet yelled after kicking the door open and sprinting towards Ruby. She snatched the box of cookies out of Ruby's hands knocking the other woman over in the process. Ruby hit the floor with a loud thud and a groan. Crouching down on her knees she hunched over, opened the box and started devouring the cookies. She was inhaling them in a way similar to how Ruby use to. She was making growling noises as well as eating loudly.

"Jesus fuck Velvet, what the hell!" Ruby shouted.

"NOM NOM NOM NOM!" The sounds came from Vel as she continued to eat them.

Lil miss was startled and confused as was Neo. So was Ruby but she was also annoyed. Ruby groaned as she got up and looked at the bunny girl.

"Velvet what the hell's your issue?" Ruby asked her.

"COOKIES!" Vel spouted out with a muffle as her mouth was stuffed full with cookies while looking like a squirrel or chipmunk with nuts in its mouth.

"Yes cookies, I know." She said Rolling her eye's in announce at her girlfriend. "Vel? Vel? VELVET!" Ruby yelled.

"Huh? what?" Vel looked up at Ruby.

"Vel mind telling me what this was about?" She asked with a raised brow and crossed arms.

"W-well I was outside about to walk in when I-I smelled the cookies." Velvet was doing her typical shy thing of poking her fingers together. "A-and w-well I'm really, 'REALLY' hungry and had just so happen to be craving cookies." Velvet blushed in embarrassment at how she had acted with her ears flattening down like a cats.

"Really Vel? You were that hungry that you had to burst in here breaking my door by the way," Ruby pointed to the front door. "Snatch the cookies and knock me over in the process?" Ruby starred at her with a quizzical and angry look.

"I'm sorry." Velvet looked up at Ruby with an apologetic look. Her eyes big, round and watery with her lips pushed out and quivering.

Ruby took one look at the bunny and her attitude completely changed with her face softening. God was Velvet just so damn cute right now. How could Ruby possibly stay mad at her. She walked over to Vel and kneeled down in front of her placing her hands on both sides of her face. She leaned in and kissed the girl on the forehead before speaking.

"What am I going to do with you my little bunny." Ruby smirked as she chuckled a bit. "Next time just ask and you shall receive, okay?" She smiled at Vel.

"Okay and I really am sorry." Velvet said feeling ashamed. "I've just been so hungry lately."

"Your forgiven Vel, so don't worry about it." Ruby brushed a strained of hair out of Vel's face. "How about on the way to the dance I get you as many cookies as you like?"

"REALLY!" Velvet's ears perked up at the prospect of more cookies.

"Yes really." Ruby smiled. 

Ruby never smiled, not genuinely anyways but this was........different. It was legitimate and Velvet noticed it. Maybe she was finally breaking through that wall she knew Ruby had built. She smiled back at Ruby as she thought about how beautiful the other woman was when she smiled for real. For the bunny girl it made her feel at ease and know that Ruby did in fact care about her, that she would never hurt her. She knew what Ruby had been through, she had finally told her a few days ago. Obviously a few things were left out, things Vel knew were very personal but the fact that Ruby told her anything at all was a step in the right direction.

Ruby thought Coco would have come with Vel but she knew they haven't been getting along very well recently. The constant arguments between them was a disruption both at Beacon and at the club. Sure they argued before and had disagreements but it had escalated into more than that. A few times Fox and Yastsu had to break them apart before fists started flying. They barely spent time around each other with the only exception being when Coco, Fox, and Yatsu were on bouncer and/or guard duty for Ruby. The rare occasions when Vel was at school she sat away from Coco and didn't talk to her unless she had to. The other two members of their team tried to patch things up between the two but had very little luck.

"Ruby dear I hope you intend to introduce me." Lil Miss said.

"Mum this is Velvet." Ruby stood up bringing Velvet with her. "She's my girlfriend."

"Mum?" Velvet questioned. "But I thought you're mom died when you were little?"

"She did technically." Ruby told her. "This is Miss Malachite, she's basically my adopted mother." Ruby leaned over and whispered to Vel that she would explain later which Velvet nodded in understanding.

"It's lovely to meet you dear." Miss took Velvets hand and shook it with a smile.

The next half hour was spent with Lil Miss getting to know Velvet. The older woman couldn't help but find Velvet adorable. Looking at the contrast between Vel and Ruby was amusing to her. What she really found funny was how quickly Ruby's hardened expressions and body language would soften and relax because of the faunus. Not to mention how the bunny girl could get Ruby to do things she normally wouldn't. It might not be noticed by many, but if you really payed attention you could see that Ruby was wrapped around the other girls little finger. She had a feeling though that the faunus girl didn't really realize just how much control she had over Ruby.

When she found out Ruby was seeing someone she had hoped it was Neo. She likes this Velvet girl, but Neo was the one who has always been there for Ruby. Through thick and thin Neo has had the younger girls back. Lil Miss knew Neo was in love with Ruby and has been for a long time. It didn't help that Ruby was completely oblivious to Neo's feelings. Honestly she didn't understand how such a smart and hyper sexual girl like Ruby could be so much of a dunce with this. But regardless, at least Ruby was in a serious relationship again. After what happened last time Ruby had closed herself emotionally off for what Lil Miss thought might have been for good.

Lil Miss worried about Ruby, so much that she had Junior and Neo keeping her informed of most things involving the girl. The drugs, the alcohol and sexcapdes were dangerous enough on their own. But the emotional issues were just as much of a detriment to Ruby's health. When Ruby lived with her there were a few times where she caught stuff because of all her sleeping around. There were also times she came back battered and bruised because of how many fights she would get into on a daily basis. Ruby was so determined to become as strong as she could, eventually that determination turned into an obsession that was rather terrifying. Things got better for a time after she had meet someone that became special to her. But it tragically didn't last which sent Ruby back down her path of obsession, anger and hate.

Ruby was cold and distant with people and refused to get close to anyone. She was constantly paranoid and always un-trusting of others. Sometimes she wondered if the girl really trusted and cared about her like she indirectly claims. That was a problem with Ruby to as she would rarely, if ever admit to many things. She especially didn't like admitting when she was wrong or in the wrong. She hated to say it but Ruby was just as much of a hypocrite as the people she hated.

Perhaps this girl can truly open Ruby's heart and cause a change in her for the good. But if it went wrong then Lil Miss had a feeling that things would get very, very bad. Even she knew and had to admit that Ruby was very dangerous. If Ruby were to snap then the girl would truly become the very thing she hated, or rather become just like the very person she hated most.

"Ruby dear your girlfriend is exceptionally beautiful. As well as adorable." Lil Miss smiled at them both.

"Th-Th-Thank you." Velvet shyly said with a blush.

"Now then, I believe you two should be getting ready." Miss told them as she ushered them into Ruby's bathroom that was attached to the bedroom.

Lil miss and Neo left the room since the two girls would need to change and probably have a shower. Miss looked over at Neo who had been silent the whole time. Well silent as in she didn't engage in conversation with sign language. Miss could see the sorrow in Neo's eye's so she walked over and hugged Neo tightly.

"I'm so sorry honey." She whispered into Neo's ear. "I know how much you love her."

Neo's eye's teared up a bit as she hugged Lil Miss back. Neo hated seeing Ruby happy because of someone else. She couldn't understand why the younger girl didn't see her like she wanted. Sure the girl could be oblivious, but some times Neo wondered if she simply didn't see her that way. Neo was close to her limit and wasn't sure how much more she could take. Perhaps Roman really was right and she just needs to move on.

Meanwhile Ruby had already had her clothes off, not that she was wearing much to begin with. Ruby wasn't really one for undergarments anyways and would go without them if she could. Velvet stood there having stopped in the middle of undressing having being caught up watching Ruby slip out of her clothing. The way Ruby would shake her hips when removing her work out shorts was enticing and sexy. And they way her breasts would bounce ever so slightly had Velvets eye's moving up and down. Ruby was a tease and loved doing this to Vel. The other girl so was easy to rile up. The bunny girl loved seeing Ruby's muscles flex when she was doing things especially when she was working out.

Just a few days ago Velvet was watching Ruby do her work out routine. She was captivated while being red in the face. When Ruby was on the floor on her hands and knees doing stretches Vel watched her intently. Her eye's specifically were latched onto to Ruby's ass which was nice and supple with a toned thickness in her thighs. The way the skin tight work out shorts wrapped around the other woman made it so much more hot for the bunny. When Ruby's butt went higher in the air with a wiggle Velvet finally snapped and pounced. She had grabbed Ruby from behind pushing her upper body onto the floor and ripped the shorts open. 

Ruby was stunned at Velvets sudden dominance with this being one of only a handful of times it's happened. Ruby was always the dominant one, so to have Vel taking control like this was surprising. Ruby was going to protest until Vel sank her teeth into the back of Ruby's neck. On top of the biting Velvet had started pleasuring them both. Ruby had practically went limp with enjoyment. She guessed this was okay since it was Velvet, had it been anyone else she would have hated being submissive like this. Oddly enough the past few months when ever Velvet did this the bunny girl would pass out afterwards. It was strange and Ruby suspected it might have something to do with the girl being a faunus. However, Ruby couldn't be bothered to look into the matter as she figured it was just sex so who cared.

If she was going to be honest with herself Ruby rather liked seeing that side of Velvet. It was hot but also adorable to see that aggressiveness. Velvet still retained that adorableness of hers even when she was being aggressive. In Ruby's opinion that adorableness is also what made her a good huntress since when fighting criminal's they would underestimate the girl. However not that she had to worry about anyone going after Vel since Ruby made sure the word was put out that no one was to touch her.

They showered together, taking much longer than they should have. Lil Miss was rather unhappy about that since she knew why it was taking to long, especially since they weren't exactly quit about it. Velvet would always try to keep her voice down but Ruby liked making her yell out in pleasure. The things Ruby would do to Velvet made it obvious that Ruby seemed to have plenty of experience. Eventually they did finish up and left the bathroom to get dressed. During that time Velvet was grunting in frustration as she was trying to get into her dress.

"Something wrong Vel?" Ruby asked.

"My dress doesn't fit!" Velvet groaned out.

"We just got that dress a few weeks ago and it fit." Ruby raised a brow. "I had it measured and tailored specifically to you."

"I know but it's tigh now!" Vel pouted in defeat. "And I could almost swear my boobs have gotten bigger to."

"Well I certainly don't mind bigger tits." She smirked. "Is my favorite little bunny getting chunky?" Ruby chuckled. "Must be the cookies."

"It's not funny!" Vel was pouting more. "What am I supposed to wear now!?!" She was about to throw a tantrum similar to Ruby.

"Calm down Vel. A few of my dresses should still fit you." She told the bunny.

"But their so revealing." She whined.

"You don't really have a choice Vel. Besides I think you'll look very sexy my little chubby bunny." Ruby said with a seductive voice.

The dress Velvet picked was a black dress that had golden tribal rose patterns on the bottom. It had a short skirt that stopped just above the knees. The back and arms were exposed with there being a small open V on the chest. It was very revealing as was most of Ruby's dresses. The shoes were high heels obviously and were a matching black. Most of her dresses also had some kind of rose pattern. Seeing Vel in the dress made Ruby smirk because she loved how she looked in it. With the dress Ruby had her wear a special set of panties she had bought for the rabbit girl. Velvet was very unaware of the nature of the grift.

While Ruby was looking for matching make up she came across a jacket of hers. It was a blue jacket, with sleeves that stopped just after the elbows. The jacket was also short in length as it only came down just below the breasts. On the right sleeve of the jacket was a black symbol shaped like a snakes head. She stared at the jacket as she gently ran hand across it. Grabbing the jacket she held it up to her face where she smelled it.

"It still has the scent." Ruby whispered to herself.

She slipped her arms through the sleeves, putting the jacket on. She sighed as she walked out. Upon entering the living room Lil Miss and Neo looked up at Ruby and instantly froze up in shock.

"Ruby, that jacket, isn't it....." Lil Miss trailed off.

"Yea." Ruby calmly said. "I saw it and felt like wearing it. I know it doesn't match the dress but I don't care about that."

"You girls should get going so your not late." Miss told them after giving Ruby a knowing nod.

"Uhm excuse me Ru- I mean Mistress Rose before you leave a package came you." Junior said as he stuck his head in.

"What was in it?" Ruby asked. Every package was checked to make sure it wasn't it bomb or something else dangerous. There have been a few times that an attempt on her life were made that way.

"Some cans of dog food, a can opener and a dog. A corgi to be exact." He told her.

"Oh god damn it!" Ruby's face deadpanned.

"She finally sent him!" Velvet yelped in joy. "ZWEI!!" She yelled out.

Walking through the door a black and white Corgi came in and barked. Velvet immediately pounced on the small dog giving him belly rubs. Ruby just stood there confused as to why Zwei was sent here and why Velvet seemed to know something about it.

"Vel, what's going on?" Ruby inquired.

"Well you see it's just that uhm....." Velvet was rambling.

"Vel?" Ruby pushed for an answer.

"Yang needed someone to watch him for a few day's!" She blurted out.

"And let me guess you volunteered us to watch him?" Ruby's raised her brow and crossed her arms as she glared at her girlfriend.

"Y-yes." Vel shyly said. "He's been using Blake as a chew toy s-so Yang wanted to separate them for awhile."

"You should have asked me first." Ruby sighed. "But what's done is done." She couldn't help but internally chuckle at Blake being bullied by a simple little Corgi.

Zwei walked over to Ruby and stood there looking at her.

"What?" She looked down at the dog. "I'm not peting you if that's what your wanting." Zwei cocked his his to the side. "I said no, now shuu!"

"Don't mind her Zwei, she's just a big grumpy pants." Vel giggled. "We should go so we're not late."

"To the roof then." Ruby stated.

"The roof?" Vel questioned.

"I'm flying us there in my private bullhead." After Ruby said that Neo's eye's went wide in fear. "Neo what's with that look?"

{I am NOT getting on that thing if your the one piloting it!} Neo signed.

"Not this again Neo." The younger girl whined. "I am a perfectly capable pilot, in fact I'm a fantastic driver regardless of the vehicle."

{No! No your not! Your a horrible driver and an even worse pilot!} Neo told her.

"If I was so horrible I wouldn't have a license." Ruby said as she starred at Neo.

{Ruby you bribed the instructors after you failed, multiple times! You even gave the one a heart attack!} the multicolored girl exclaimed.

"I-I did not!" She slightly stuttered out.

{You almost killed Roman after crashing into his house.} She glared at Ruby.

Poor Roman had been sleeping soundly and comfortabley when the next he knew he woke up to a loud crash. Right as he opened his eye's there was a bullhead just inches from his face. Ruby hanging upside down in the pilots seat only held there by a seat belt. Neo was laying on the window of the vehicle having not buckled up. Roman had literally wet himself at the prospect of almost being crushed death. Sometimes he wondered if Cinder had really been all that bad of a boss. At least with her when she threatened to kill you and she would, where with Ruby you were more likely to accidentally die because she refused to admit she sucked at things like driving. She may have changed a lot but there was one thing that hadn't changed, she was still a total klutz.

"W-Well maybe if he hadn't built his house in my way it wouldn't have happened." Ruby once again slightly stuttered but with a slight blush of embarrassment.

{What about when you almost killed Junior after convincing him to let you drive his new car?} She stood there with her arms crossed and her brow raised.

"That was his fault for standing in the way!" Her already red face turned a darker shade. "Besides that was a long time ago."

{THAT WAS LAST WEEK!} She put emphasis on her signing. {And he was trying to run out of the way! You hit the poor guy with his own car!}

"He was fine." Ruby tried to brush it off.

{Not the point.} Neo deadpanned.

"I'm sure she does just fine as a driver Neo. Ruby is perfect at everything she does." Velvet naively said with a smile and glowing happy eye's.

{Alright fine! But if we die don't come crying to me.} Neo started the walk up to the roof followed by Velvet.

With Lil Miss already being out of sight and ear shot having went down to the bar Ruby looked down at the dog. Zwei looked at her with his cute little face and barked a happy bark.

"Who's a cute little doggie!" Ruby said as she rubbed his head enthusiastically. "Your the cute doggie, yes you are."

"Uh?" Junior stood there speechless. Ruby had forgotten he was standing there.

Ruby froze up upon realizing Junior was still there. There was a brief awkward silence between them before Ruby looked at him and spoke.

"NOT.A.WORD!" Ruby growled through her teeth. "YOU.SAW.NOTHING!"

"Saw what?" He told her as he waved his arms in defense. "I have no clue what your talking about."

"Better stay that way." She said as she walked out heading to the roof.

Junior looked at the dog and quickly realized he was in trouble as Zwei growled at him. The man gulped and couldn't believe how bad his luck was. Had anyone been able to hear him they would have heard him crying out in terror.

Being a personal bullhead it wasn't as big as the ones the military or even Beacon used. Of course it was painted a dark red with black accenting. It also had the same rose emblem that was used as the logo for the club on it. The inside looked as you would expect which was very luxurious. The seats being the same dark red as the vehicle, with the emblem being emblazoned on the seats. As they all took a seat Neo strapped herself in tight doing a little prayer. Ruby didn't really bother with buckling up. Velvet was pretty calm since she didn't seem to grasp the situation.

The engine shook to life and rumbled as the vibrations spread through out the machine and it's occupants. Slowly and deffently not gently the bullhead lifted off the ground. Neo was still panicking while Velvet was still blissfully in her ignorance. What started as a slow take off quickly changed as Ruby went full throttle causing the bullhead to take off full speed. Vel's happy face and smile quickly turned into a face of terror as the vehicle tore through the sky clipping several billboard's. Other flying vehicle's were forced out of the way with most barely missing them. Neo hadn't exaggerated about Ruby's driving as she was a nut case behind the wheel. She was the one being a horrible driver and yet she was yelling at everyone else blaming them.

Ruby had loud heavy metal music blaring out which could probably be heard by everyone in the area's they passed. Velvet had started squealing in fear as Ruby barely missed some buildings. She tried yelling at Ruby to slow down but her pleas fell on deaf ears. She was going to die, that was all that was going through the faunus girls head as she hung there with her girlfriend flying upside down. Death by her girlfriends horrible piloting skills was not how she ever foresaw herself going out. There was a slight reprieve when Ruby did stop for the promised cookies but once in the air again it was back to fearing for her and Neo's lives.

Finally there it was, Beacon, it was in sight and approaching fast. They were approaching to fast with Ruby seeming calm about it. About the time Ruby did start slowing down they had already destroyed one of the decorative arch ways. They hit the ground sliding along it leaving a small ditch of dirt and stone. When the bullhead finally stopped they had broken the fountain with water spraying everywhere. Obviously students, staff and other guests rushed out side with others sweating after having had to jump or run out of the way so not to be hit. The ramp to the bullhead opened with the first one to come rushing out being Neo. The multicolored girl rushed to the brushes as she started to vomit behind them.

Velvet stumbled out having thankfully being able to keep her stomach contents in place. She had never been so relieved in her life to be on solid ground. Ruby confidently strode down the ramp of the bullhead, her head held high with a smirk. She then looked at Neo and Vel and frowned.

"Oh come on suck it up. My driving isn't that bad." Ruby rolled her eye's.

"Y-yes it is." Velvet said with a wheeze as her breathing evened out.

"WHAT IN THE WORLD DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!?!" A voice rang out loudly to the sound of high heels clicking.

Ruby knew that voice and even recognized the specific clicking those heels made. It was Goodwitch or as Ruby liked to call her Goodbitch. The older blonde still looked the same, still looking attractive but also still looking like she had a stick up her ass. Ruby used to kinda have the hots for the teacher but the attitude she had was always a put off. At that time however Ruby didn't exactly know her attraction to the older woman was of the sexual nature. It wasn't until Emerald that she realized specifically what the attraction was. She was rather stunted in terms of knowledge at that time having been sheltered to a lot of things.

Looking the teacher over Ruby still thought she was hot. The tied up blonde hair, the glasses and the shirt and skirt that was snug in all the right places. The skirt wasn't exactly very long as it showed off a lot of the woman's long legs. She still stood and walked with that strict confidence that reminded Ruby of a domnimatrix. She also had no doubt that she still terrorized students with her strict by the book rule enforcement. Ruby still remembered when she hacked the school's camera's so she could see the teachers face. That was when she was purposely trolling and causing problems for the school as payback. For the blonde teacher she had signed her up for all kinds of porn subscriptions via mail and email.. The look of embarrassment on her face had Ruby, Neo and even Junior laughing their asses off.

When the teacher thought no one was looking she did end up hiding and saving some of the material. She even kept a few of the subscriptions. It seemed that the blonde was not as much of the prude that she seemed to be. Oddly enough Ruby liked older women a lot more. Goodwitch, Kali, Raven and even that bitch Cinder she thought were attractive. Neo jokes that it's because she has a mother complex which pisses Ruby off. 

"Do you realize the amount of property damage you just caused?" Goodwitch said as she stared intently. "Or how about the students and guests you almost hit!?"

"Is anyone hurt? No? Well then there's nothing to complain about." Ruby told her as she again rolled her eye's.

"There is still the matter of the property damage!" The blonde angrily said, not yet realizing who she was talking to.

"Calm you're tits Goodbitch." The younger girl said with a smirk.

"Why I never!" Goodwitch said in frustration.

In that moment having had enough Goodwitch pulled out her riding crop and attacked wanting to try and detain Ruby. Ruby jumped back to avoid the attack. Again she struck at Ruby just to miss time and time again. Ruby knew how the older woman fought, so it was easy to predict her movements and attacks. The girl was calm and relaxed and not even taking the older woman serious. For Ruby it was like playtime, not to mention it was always fun to piss people off. Ruby couldn't help but smirk as she kept making the teacher miss.

Goodwitch still had yet to recognize her former student. Her silver eye's would normally have been a dead giveaway, but Ruby's now longer hair was covering them. Ruby had decided to let her hair grow out which is why it was now below her chin.

That Smirk of Ruby's was getting on the blonde teachers nerves. She wanted nothing more than to smack that look off her face. She had to admit though that this woman was rather quick on her feet and able to adapt quickly. If she had to guess this woman either knew how she fought or was analyzing her, perhaps both. The thing was that Glynda didn't seem to notice that she was causing just as much, if not more damage by trying to catch the younger girl. Ruby was purposely making sure the teacher was accidentally destroying things.

"Glynda that will be enough." A voice said. "We can't have you attacking a member of Vale's council."

The blonde stopped dead in her tracks looking back at the man as Ruby did the same. Ozpin stood there with a mug in his hand that was slowly brought to his lips. He was dressed in his normal attire looking the same as the last time Ruby saw him. That face of his was something Ruby has wanted to punch for a long time. However she knew this wasn't the time or place.

"Miss Rose I apologize on behalf of my facualty." Ozpin politely told her. "However it would be much appreciated if in the future you could perhaps not park where you have." He said as he looked at the mess Ruby's parking job caused.

"Rose!?!" Goodwitch said in shock as she finally got a good look at the younger woman. Those silver eye's were finally visible to her.

There were plenty of whispers, gasps and looks from the on lookers at the revelation of who Ruby was. Glynda couldn't believe it, it was Ruby, it was really her. She could tell she had changed so much just by looking at her. Taller with more muscle's and curves than she had the last time she had seen her. What was the most different though was the young girls eye's, they no longer had that innocent happy look to them. She had always enjoyed those silver happy eye's, they had always made her day.

"It's Mistress Rose thank you very much." Ruby walked up to him and started staring him down. "And my parking is just fine." She glared.

"Yes well, in any case welcome back to Beacon." He took a sip from his mug.

"You can take your welcome and shove it. I wouldn't be here if I didn't......." She was cut off as she felt an arm wrap around her waist.

"Ruby please be nice." Velvet asked.

"You expect me to......." She was cut off again as Velvet spoke.

"Please Ruby. Please don't cause trouble while your here." Vel's eye's looked sad. "I want this night to be about us, you and me and what we have." She took Ruby's hand in hers.

"Vel I......." Ruby trailed off.

"I know it's hard being back here and all but that doesn't mean you can't have fun. Your here with me so don't think about anyone else and just focus on me okay." The bunny girl told her.

"I-okay." Ruby took a breath. "I'll try to behave.......for you my special bunny." She turned to Vel and tucked a strand of hair out of her face. "But I can't be held responsible if someone pisses me off."

"Just don't cause to much trouble and at least try not to overreact." The bunny girl said.

"I'll do my best." Ruby said before kissing her lightly on the lips. "Although I'm not sure you have a lot of ground to stand on, since you've been little miss starting fights and skipping class."

"Shush you!" She told Ruby gaining a laugh in return.

Ozpin and plenty of others were rather surprised at this display of affection. It was surprising because no one had known or expected it with the exception Velvets team, those who worked for Ruby and the frequent guests of her club. Obviously Neo and Lil Miss knew, and now so did pretty much everyone outside of Beacon that had been on lookers. Ozpin simply shrugged and walked back inside after asking Glynda to fix the damage like she normally would. Glynda wasn't very happy about it feeling as though she shouldn't have to fix the damage the other woman caused. While fixing things Glynda looked over at Ruby who by the looks of it was in a friendly argument with the multi colored mute girl, at least she thinks it's friendly.

Glynda was always a strict teacher but only because she cared about her students. She wants them to focus and learn so they could make a life for themselves once they graduated. They needed to learn the kind of discipline, respect and focus they would need once they were out in the real world. They were teens not long out of childhood that still saw things in a fairy tale manner. She wanted them to be ready to face the darker parts of reality once they were out there on their own. She thought of all her students as her own children, even Ruby.

That happy, smiling, and positive girl Glyanda met had such an effect on almost everyone around her. She could brighten someone's day with a simple smile. Her laugh and happiness could be contagious to those around her. She would always give others the benefit of the doubt and believed no one was completely bad. The young girl was extremely intelligent and full of potential. Goodwitch knew there was no doubt she could succeed at anything she did. So innocent, so pure and good, but now she was corrupted. Because of what happened Ruby was no longer that same girl.

Glynda felt ashamed that she had turned her back on the girl when she needed someone the most. They might not know what all has happened to Ruby since she was cast out but she could tell it probably wasn't good. She does know that the girl was probably alone, while feeling abandoned and betrayed. She should have done more, should have done better, she should have been there. She messed up big time, they all had.

"Damn it Neo give me my keys back!" Ruby yelled.

{No! I refuse to let you drive again later!} Neo told her.

"I have to agree with Neo on this one." Velvet said taking Neo's side.

"Your supposed to side with your girlfriend Vel!" Ruby pouted. "It's the rules of dating!" She proclaimed.

"Rules were meant to be broken, isn't that what you always tell me?" Vel gave a triumphant smirk.

"I-that's not-I meant-your......" Ruby deflated in defeat having no defense against that argument. "I 'WILL' get back at you for this Vel."

"So scared." Vel giggled. "Gonna withhold sex? Cause we both know that it would be more of a punishment for you." She giggled some more.

"Oh you'll see what your punishment is here soon." The younger girl smirked as she started strutting away. "Come now my little bunny, it's time to make a grand entrance."

{Pretty sure she already did that.} Neo remarked as she glanced back at Glyanda and the bullhead.

"Ruby what do you mean by 'I'll see here soon'?" The bunny asked just to be ignored.

Ruby walked into the school with Velvet latched to her arm comfortably, with Neo following close behind. They made their way to the ballroom passing many people on the way there who stared in shock. The school hadn't changed much, even with having to be rebuilt it looked like nothing had ever happened. One would think that having to rebuild the school would mean things would be changed visually but it wasn't, not really. The only real differences were the extended dorm area with slightly bigger class rooms and recreational area's to accommodate more people. Apparently Beacon surviving the attack by Cinder and the White Fang brought more prestige to the school. That also meant more applicants which in turn meant more students and faculty.

A small part of Ruby missed this place. She did have some good memories here but those were with people that betrayed her, that never cared about her. Well except for Velvet, Velvet was and is a fresh of breath air. Walking through the school memories were flashing through her mind. The day team RWBY was formed, becoming friends with multiple teams, the food fight. She couldn't help but smile to herself a bit but then it turned to a frown. The memory of meeting Emerald, being set up for something she didn't do. Then there's was the memories of being told she was a liar and a disappointment. How people started ignoring her and being mean to her. She was alone and even during the court hearing she was alone. The memory of being dragged out of court in cuffs while her friends and family turned their backs on her.

She has a better life now though, she had power they could only dream of. She didn't need or want any of them or at least that's what she has always told herself. Being with Velvet has.......put some things into perspective. Perhaps she could open herself up to others, to start trusting others again. Her thoughts came to a halt as she entered the ballroom.

The ballroom was gorgeous and had been decorated similar to her club. Rose's scattered about, red and black color scheme with an overall gothic style. Obviously Ozpin was trying to suck up to her, why else would everything look this way. She had to admit though that she did like it. Being a suck up or not she figured at least he seemed to know his place. When she stepped further in and her presence was announced everyone in the room seemed to become silent as they stared at her. All the people who weren't outside hadn't expected to see her especially her former family and friends.

She could see Cardin and his goons in the back corner, apparently with out dates which made her laugh. There was WBY over by the punch bowl who were looking rather sad and pathetic. Team JNPR wasn't far away from WBY being over by the food which Nora was gulping down. There was the rest of team CVFY standing over by the windows. Coco was promptly staring Ruby down with a glare as Fox and Yatsu stood silently. Ozpin, Qrow, Ironwood and Winter were also by the windows having a chat which she had no doubt was one of their secret discussions. The many other visiting teams were scattered about as well. A few of the visiting teams Ruby recognized but didn't really care about them.

"Do you-do you like it?" Velvet asked.

"It reminds me of the club." Ruby responded.

"I suggested it to Ozpin. I figured it would make you feel more at ease." She told her.

"Thank you Vel." Ruby said with a soft tone to her voice. "It actually does help. Being back at this school, surrounded by so many that hurt me is.............hard."

"I know it is, but you have me." Vel gave Ruby's hand a soft squeeze.

"Velvet I lo........" Ruby was swiftly cut off as a loud scream of her name was shouted.

"RRRUUUBBBYYYY!!!" The plump orange haired girl known as Nora yelled as she ran towards Ruby.

Nora went to hug Ruby but she quickly took a step back allowing Nora to fall face first into the floor. Ruby wasn't really a hugging type of person anymore. Obviously there was exceptions to her hugging rules, Velvet being one of the exceptions. Nora was not one of those exceptions, especially now that she had ruined a good moment between her and her girlfriend.

"Nora." Ren sighed as stood there shaking his head at the plump girl. "I told you not to try it." Looking up at Ruby he spoke again. "My apologies Ruby, I tried to stop her."

"First off its Mistress Rose and second try harder next time." Ruby wanted to snap at them but upon feeling Velvet's gentle fingers on her lower back she calmed herself. "I see not much has changed with her, she's still loud and hyper."

"Unfortunately." Ren sighed.

"Did you like the pancakes!?!" Nora asked after standing up.

"Pancakes?" Ruby questioned.

"I sent you pancakes while you were in jail!" The hyper girl said.

"You did?" Ruby again questioned.

"She did." He shook his head. "Imagine walking in on her cramming pancakes into an envelope."

"I also added some metal files!" The orange haired woman said.

"You what?" Both Ruby and Ren said at the same time.

"I figured she could use them to bust outta prison!" Nora said with enthusiasm. "Like in the movies!"

"So it was your fault!" Ruby seethed. "Two and a half a months I spent in solitary. For bringing in contraband they said, but I had no idea what they were talking about." Ruby's free hand curled into a fist and started smoking as it lit up with fire. "I thought the guards were just abusing their power like usual but no, instead it was you fucking me over!" She snarled.

"Ruby look at me." Velvet gentlely took Ruby's head in her hands and made her look into her eye's. "I know your mad but you can easily just walk away. You don't always have to respond to frustration with violence."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to get you into trouble." Nora said with a surprisingly calm tone of voice. "I just wanted to show that you were still my friend regardless of everything."

"Nora you could have done that by simply visiting or calling her." Vel told her.

"I wasn't thinking." Nora said.

"That's the problem, you never think." She said to Nora before Looking back to Ruby. "Why don't we go dance and calm those nervous of yours." She smiled.

"Okay." Ruby softly said as the flame on her hand disappeared.

They spent over 20 minutes dancing before taking a break. Ruby's nervous had calmed, which was a good thing. She still wasn't happy with that little revelation by Nora. Velvet however reminded her that it was in the past and nothing could be done about it now. Letting go of the past was hard for Ruby as it was rooted deep inside her mind. All the emotions she had were ingrained and connected to the past. But Velvet was helping her overcome that. 

After their break Ruby had to converse with some people that were there. Other council members, a few representatives for the SDC, representatives of the other cities among others. She did enjoy watching the spat between Winter and Qrow as it was like watching a married couple. Honestly they just needed to fuck and get it out of their system. Qrow also had a little accident involving his feet being set on fire. A little fire dust from Ruby and boom his shoes were ablaze with him standing there staring at the fire while yelling 'oh my god I'm on fire'. He was an idiot, who just stands there like that screaming that their on fire?!Yang was the one who put him out by throwing the punch bowl on him. Velvet was not amused by Ruby's little antic though.

At one point Juane spilled a bunch of punch on Ruby's shoes, causing her to promptly toss him out the window after asking him if his landing strategy has improved. Of course Phyrra went after him as it seemed that his landing strategy had indeed not improved. Once again Velvet was not amused even though she did find it funny. Ruby had been standing around talking to more people while Velvet went to get some cookies and a drink. While getting her snacks Velvet suddenly yelped out in surprise and dropped the contents in her hands. She felt a vibration between her legs that was coming from her underwear. The special underwear Ruby gave her were vibrating panties. This is what Ruby meant by finding out what her punishment would be.

She felt so embarrassed as her face was flushed and her legs a bit wobbly. The constant increase and decrease of vibrations was driving the bunny girl crazy. People were looking at Vel oddly and even asking her if she was feeling okay. Ruby simply kept on with her important conversations as if nothing was happening. Vel had to actually sit down for a bit just so she wouldn't fall. She finally got some relief however when Ruby shut it off feeling Velvet had been sufficiently punished.

Later on there was an incident with Cardin and his crew, which resulted in Ruby fighting them in the combat arena. Ruby barely even had to put in any effort to thrash them. They hadn't even laid a single finger on her which was to be expected to those who knew the new her. She had destroyed their weapons and tore Cardins armor asunder. For others it showed just how strong and deadly the girl was now. Many those there had no idea how she got so strong. Ruby used the fight as a show of power, to show not to fuck with her or velvet. She had used some of the dust she had weaved into the dress before coming to Beacon. Weaving dust into her clothes was a little trick she picked up from Cinder. The fight would never have happened if Cardin hadn't harassed Velvet. On top of that he had the balls to do it in front of her. 

Velvet found it so hot to see Ruby fight and beat them down like she did. When no one was looking Vel had dragged Ruby off for sex. They spent a good 30 minutes doing that in an empty class room. To be more specific it was Glynda's class room and they were on the woman's desk. She had no doubt the older woman would end up noticing some one was on the desk.

Later on Yang had been occasionally glancing over at Ruby with sad eye's. Because of Ruby's comment to Yang about her mother the blonde girl kept annoying her about it. Sure the older girl was at least being respectful, apparently having learned her lesson after her beat down. However the constant letters, calls and showing up asking about her got on her nervous.

Eventually Ruby decided to shut her up by making her an offer. She would set up a meeting between her and her mother in exchange for a payment. What was that payment? Ruby requested the two things Yang would never give up willingly. Ember Cecila, and Bumblebee, those are what Ruby told her was to be the payment. She figured Yang would drop it after that but she didn't. Yang showed up with her weapon and motorcycle and handed them over. Ruby had laughed about it which obviously angered Yang but she knew better than to do or say anything.

So Ruby had set up a meeting at the club between the two. It hadn't exactly went well but then again what was Yang expecting? A happy reunion full of sunshine and rainbows? Yang was an idiot to think something like that. Raven wasn't exactly happy to see Ruby again but the feeling was mutual. Ruby needed help with something that only Raven could help with. However their encounter resulted in a fight that left Raven with a rather nasty scar on her face. Ruby herself had been left with some broken ribs and a broken arm. Their fight was a draw but would probably end differently now that Ruby could control her power. The fight only started because Ruby made a comment about Raven having abandoned Yang, with Raven making a similar comment in return about something she shouldn't know about.

Ruby did end up having Yangs bike and weapon delivered back to her. She didn't know why she gave them back, but she did. She surprised herself when she did it to, it was like a second thought in the back of her head when she did it. She knew how much those things meant to Yang especially because she was the one who helped make them. Maybe she was being sentimentally nostalgic, or maybe a part of her did still care. Like when she had encountered her father when he showed up wanting to talk to her. She wanted to break him like she did Yang and Blake but she didn't. She confronted him about her mother to and she surprising didn't even yell about it. He seemed generally remorseful and Velvet her urged her to not get violent with him. So she heard him out and when he was done he was told to leave and not to come back unless it was as a simple patron.

Ruby was scared of the changes going on inside of her. She had built walls inside of herself and they were breaking, she was feeling things she had long since buried.

During a point at the dance when everyone was relaxing and taking a break from the excitement Ruby was approached by Phyrra. The girl was respectful as always unsurprisingly.

"Yes? Can I help you with something?" Ruby asked with a raised brow.

"Ruby I just wanted to apologize and I hope one day you can forgive me." Phyrra lowered her head. After a few moments of silence she spoke again. "I uhm....I have admired you're charity work."

"I have no idea what your talking about." Ruby said with a straight face.

"I know you do all kinds of stuff from low income housing, feeding the poor, helping the disabled and elderly, to donating money for all kinds of medical research and educational programs." The slightly older girl said with a smile.

"Again I have no idea what your talking about." She had a bit of a scowl this time as she didn't want to talk about this.

"I've been at a few of the charity events where you actually showed up to in person." She continued.

"I don't want to talk about this so if you'll excuse me." The younger girl quickly walked away. She didn't like talking about those sorts of things, it made her oddly uncomfortable. She had a reputation she preferred and it wasn't as the nice charitable type. Despite somethings that had soured her mood she had to admit she was actually enjoying herself.

"RUBY! RUBY!" Velvet happily yelled.

"Yes my little bunny?" Ruby asked as she smiled.

"I volunteered you to sing!" The bunny smiled.

"Vel didn't we have a discussion about volunteering me for things?" She asked.

"Uhm.....yes. BUT I know you love singing so....." Vel looked at Ruby with a cute pouting look.

"Alright I'll do it." Ruby gave in to the bunny girl pretty easily.

Walking up to the stage she was thinking about what to sing. Looking down at the jacket she had come up with the perfect song. She told the band on stage what kind of tone to play and then took her place in front of mic. Grabbing the mic and its stand she took a deep breath as slow music started to play and she started to sing.

"Musing through memories,  
Losing my grip in the grey.  
Numbing the senses,  
I feel you slipping away.  
Fighting to hold on,  
Clinging to just one more day  
Love turns to ashes,  
With all that I wish I could say."

As she was singing an image of someone from her past entered her head, memories of the person rushing through her mind. A tanned beauty with golden eye's, freckles and silver streaked auburn hair. Ruby rushed her, attacking her but was pushed back and over whelmed by the tanned woman's attacks. Tossed into a tree hard, she could feel a few bones break. A sudden pain as a blade pierced her, she was going to die she thought. But she didn't die, she was alive and on a bed, her abdomen just above her stomach was covered in bandages. The golden eye'd woman sitting beside the bed. She called Ruby an idiot, said she shouldn't have come looking for a fight in her condition. Told her it was irresponsible, reckless and that she was lucky her blade missed her stomach.

"I'd die to be where you are.  
I tried to be where you are."

"Every night, I dream you're still here.  
The ghost by my side, so perfectly clear.  
When I awake, you'll disappear,  
Back to the shadows  
With all I hold dear.  
With all I hold dear.  
I dream you're still here.  
I dream you're still here."

Fighting that turned into friendship, friendship that turned into something more. That smirking grin on her face as she laughed, holding an annoyed Ruby firmly in a head lock. The woman was older and bigger than Ruby, and strong enough to hold her in place. Neo watched the two with a grin as she laughed at the pair. Lil Miss taking pictures as she smiled. Junior being picked on by the twins. The tanned woman picking her up and kissing her on the lips. A formerly happy memory that was now a sad one.

"Hidden companion  
Phantom be still in my heart  
Make me a promise that  
Time won't erase us  
That we were not lost from the start."

"I'd die to be where you are  
I tried to be where you are"

An image through Ruby's barley conscious eye's as a frantic Neo pulled her out of the bathtub. Her heart barely beating, her breath slowly reducing, blood so much blood. A feeling of lose and lonelyness, despair and pain. Tears in Neo's eye's as her vision blurred more before everything goes black.

"Every night, I dream you're still here.  
The ghost by my side, so perfectly clear.  
When I awake, you'll disappear,  
Back to the shadows  
With all I hold dear.  
With all I hold dear.  
I dream you're still here.  
(Every night I dream you're still...)  
(Every night I dream you're still...)  
I dream you're still here,"

"Ever slightly out of reach.  
I dream you're still here,  
But it breaks so easily.  
I try to protect you,  
I can't let you fade."

"I feel you slipping.  
I feel you slipping away."

The memory of a frantic Ruby looking at her blood covered hands. She didn't mean to do it, it was an accident, but it was still all her fault. Those beautiful golden eye's looking into her silver ones, her soft voice as she told her it was okay. The hand on her cheek wiping away Ruby's tears as the tanned body slowly dissipated into glowing dust. Her body trembled and hurt as her eye's started glowing a fiery silver, a power she once wanted and now hated having. A painful memory that had led to the event of the previous one.

"Every night, I dream you're still here.  
The ghost by my side, so perfectly clear.  
When I awake, you'll disappear,  
Back to the shadows  
With all I hold dear.  
With all I hold dear.  
I dream you're still here.  
I dream you're still here."

"I dream you're still here  
(Every night I dream you're still...)  
(Every night I dream you're still here)  
I dream you're still here  
(Every night I dream you're still...)  
(Every night I dream you're still here)  
Ever slightly out of reach."

"I dream you're still here  
(Every night I dream you're still...)  
(Every night I dream you're still here)  
But it breaks so easily."

A few tears ran down Ruby's cheeks as she remembered things she had pushed deep down. She was glad her hair was hiding her teary eye's. She quickly realized though that singing that song might have given things away about herself. So she decided to sing another song, she gave the band a new tone to play. Retaking her stance at the mic she started with a new song, a song that was probably not very appropriate.

"This is not the way into my heart, into my head  
Into my brain, into none of the above  
This is just my way of unleashing the feelings deep inside of me  
This spark of black that I seem to love"

"We can get a little crazy just for fun, just for fun  
Don't even try to hold it back, just let go  
Tie me up and take me over till you're done, 'til I'm done  
You got me fienden and I'm ready to blow"

Her hips swayed to the rhythm and beat of the music as she sang. Her chest and behind bouncing with her movments, movements that were entrancing Velvet. With a smirk Ruby's eye's met with her girlfriends.

"Push up to my body, sink your teeth into my flesh  
(Get undressed, t-taste the flesh)  
Bite into me harder, sink your teeth into my flesh  
(Pass the test, t-taste the flesh)"

"Hold me up against the wall  
Give it 'til I beg, give me some more  
Make me bleed, I like it rough  
Like it rough, rough, rough"

"Push up to my body, sink your teeth into my flesh"

"Hold my hands above my head and push my face into the bed  
'Cause I'm a screamer baby, make me a mute  
You put your hand upon my neck and feel the pulse beat-beat-beat-beat  
It's like a trigger getting ready to shoot"

Ruby knew she this song was aimed at her, and most people there probably knew it to. She also knew Vel was probably embarrassed but also turned on. How she loved turning her bunny on.

"Wanna wrestle with me baby, here's a sneak little peak  
You can dominate the game 'cause I'm tough  
I don't play around that often, when I do, I'm a freak  
So you'd better believe I like it rough"

"Push up to my body, sink your teeth into my flesh  
(Get undressed, t-taste the flesh)  
Bite into me harder, sink your teeth into my flesh  
(Pass the test, t-taste the flesh)  
Hold me up against the wall  
Give it 'til I beg, give me some more  
Make me bleed, I like it rough  
Like it rough, rough, rough"

Many thoughts were going through her head as she sang, the sad ones being replaced by with good ones. Velvet was really something special and Ruby knew it. She made Ruby smile, she made her happy.

"Push up to my body, sink your teeth into my flesh"

"Hold me down and make me scream  
Lay me on the floor  
Turn me on and take me out  
Make me beg for more"

"Push up to my body, sink your teeth into my flesh  
(Get undressed, t-taste the flesh)  
Bite into me harder, sink your teeth into my flesh  
(Pass the test, t-taste the flesh)"

"Hold me up against the wall  
Give it 'til I beg, give me some more  
Make me bleed, I like it rough  
Like it rough, rough, rough"

She continued her dancing further gaining her little bunnies attention. Others seemed to be enjoying the song as well, a few though were red in the face. Yang, Qrow, Ozpin and surprisingly Winter were blushing at the song with Yang and especially Qrow groaning in displeasure.

"Push up to my body, sink your teeth into my flesh"

"Push up to my body, sink your teeth into my flesh  
(Get undressed, t-taste the flesh)  
Bite into me harder, sink your teeth into my flesh  
(Pass the test, t-taste the flesh)"

"Hold me up against the wall  
Give it 'til I beg, give me some more  
Make me bleed, I like it rough  
Like it rough, rough, rough"

"Push up to my body, sink your teeth into my flesh"

"Push up to my body, sink your teeth into my flesh  
(Get undressed, t-taste the flesh)  
Bite into me harder, sink your teeth into my flesh  
(Pass the test, t-taste the flesh)"

"Hold me up against the wall  
Give it 'til I beg, give me some more  
Make me bleed, I like it rough  
Like it rough, rough, rough"

"Push up to my body, sink your teeth into my flesh"

Finishing up the song Ruby smiled at Velvet and saw the girl smiling back. It was in that moment that Ruby made a decision, perhaps a rash one but a decision none the less. She moved off the stage and marched her way up to Velvet. She grabbed Vel, pulled her in with a firm hold and kissed her with a fiery passion. After a few moments she pulled away.

"I love you Velvet." Ruby finally told her.

"I love you to Ruby." She smiled as she received another kiss.

"Marry me." Ruby asked.

"W-What!?!" Vel's eye's went wide.

"Velvet Scarlatina I want you to marry me." Ruby said loudly gaining many people's attention.

"I-I....yes, yes I'll marry you Ruby Rose." Velvet grabbed her face and kissed her hard making Ruby moan a bit.

Eye's went wide in surprise and shock as it was unexpected. Some people were happy for them, others were neutral about it and a few were unhappy, angry even. Neo felt herself break at seeing and hearing this. Married, she just asked the faunus to marry her, and she said yes. Neo left quickly not wanting to be there anymore, her eye's were wet with tears. Right now she didn't want to be around Ruby or Velvet. Coco was also in the process of leaving, she was pissed at this engagement of theirs. She didn't like Velvet being with Ruby, she was a bad influence and would only end up hurting her. She was going to lose Velvet to that bitch and she wasn't having it. When she had a chance she was going to talk some sense into the faunus.

Everything seemed perfect, this moment was a happy one. There was only one other time Ruby had ever thought about marriage, and she didn't think it was a thought she would ever have again. Nothing could ruin this moment at least that's what Ruby had thought.

"R-Ruby." A faunus girl said from behind Ruby. "It-it's really you."

Ruby turned around and her eye's went wide in shock. No not her, it couldn't be her, not now, not here. 

"T-Tulisa!" Ruby stuttered out as she looked at the hyena faunus. "No you can't be here, you shouldn't be here." She gulped.

"You......you...." The faunus closed the distance between them and smacked Ruby across the face. "YOU BITCH!" She yelled.

"What's going on?" Velvet asked.

"Stay out of this!" Tulisa hissed before turning back to Ruby. "Where is he!?!" She demanded.

"I-I don't know what your talking about." Ruby said playing dumb.

"Don't, just don't! Where is my son?" She started raising her voice more.

"Tulisa please not here not in front of......" She was cut off.

"What? Not in front of everyone? Don't want them to know what you did? That you used me? That you disappeared with OUR son!" The hyena faunus yelled.

Ruby started to panic, her breathing became shallow and rapid with her heart beat becoming erratic. It was silent in the ballroom now, people looking at the two of them. Her former friends and family stood there stunned at the revelation, all of them except for Qrow. Qrow had suspicions, mostly it was the main scar on Ruby's stomach that gave it away. An emergency c-section scar stuck out to those who knew what it was. Summer had the same scar on her stomach to.

"I was nice to you! I helped you and gave you things when I shouldn't have! You used me to get what you wanted in prison! I risked my job and lively hood for you!" She took a few steps towards Ruby with Ruby taking steps away from her. "You told me you loved me! That we would be together when you got out! And when you got pregnant with our child you promised we would raise Adrian together! That we would buy a home, get married that-that......" She trailed off as she started crying.

"I'm sorry I-I...." Once again Ruby was cut off.

"No your not!" Tulisa screamed. "I should have known better than to get involved with a prisoner, but you were so nice to me, I was so naive. I was stupid for ever trusting you."

Tulisa had been a guard at the prison Ruby was in. She was new and still very naive, she was very much like she use to be and Ruby took advantage of that. Ruby used the woman to help her get what she wanted. She made the love struck woman so many promises that she had no intention of keeping. Then she got pregnant with Adrian, turns out that the penis the female faunus had was fully functional. Go figure that despite how very rare it was for female faunus to get other women pregnant, it was her luck that it happened to her. Something about DNA and the evolutionary chain the faunus went down, she couldn't remember exactly. When Ruby got out of prison she never said a word to Tulisa and never once contacted her over the years. Now here the other woman was standing in front of her in an Atlas military uniform.

"Where's Adrian Ruby?" The woman demanded to know.

"Gone." Ruby lowered her head in shame.

"What do you mean gone?!" Tulisa asked. "TELL ME!" She pushed Ruby, shoving her back a bit.

"I-I gave him up okay!" Ruby cried out.

"You....you gave him up. Why?" She shook her head in anger. "Why would you do that!"

"Having a child would made me weak. I can't be weak, I refuse to be weak." Tears streaming from her eye's Ruby continued. "It was the biggest mistake of my life and I wish I had never done it."

"You selfish bitch! You took him from me and then tossed him away like trash!" The faunus was even more pissed off now. "I never even got to see him and now I never will!" Lashing out she punched Ruby sending her to the floor. "I wish I had never met you!" She yelled as several other Atlas personnel restrained her.

She was right, she was selfish, she tossed Adrian away like garbage. Sure she regretted the decision the moment she realized what she had truly done. She wishes she could have him back, that she could go back in time and tell herself not to do it. Having a child meant she would have a weak link, someone that could be used against her. He would have also been in danger because of the things she was doing and the people she was involved with. She didn't want that kind of life for him, to be raised in that kind of environment. So sure it wasn't for completely selfish reasons but it was selfish non the less. This also made her a hypocrite though to since she was with Velvet and before her she was with another. 

She hated being weak or even showing weakness and yet here she was on the floor with a busted lip and was crying. Velvet was speechless and still in shock. They all saw her looking weak, she felt like she was suffocating and needed to get out of there. Before Velvet or anyone else had a chance to say anything she vanished in a trail of rose petals. She found herself in her old dorm room. Her bed still hung there above Weiss's, held up by the ropes. She didn't know why she went there, why she was sitting on her old bed. Maybe it just somehow comforted her, maybe it was out of old habits.

Yang stood outside the dorm rooms door and could hear Ruby in there crying. She knew there was a chance she might run here simply out of habit. She went to turn away and leave her sister alone but she stopped herself. She had turned her back on Ruby once before but she refused to do it again. She didn't care if Ruby yelled at her or hit her again she was going to be there for her little sister. Taking a breath Yang opened the door and closed it behind her. She climbed up onto the bunk and pulled Ruby into her arms without saying a word. Surprisingly the younger girl didn't yell or attack her, she didn't say or do anything though either. But at least she wasn't pulling away, she simply sat there and cried. It was something and Yang would take it, maybe in time things could be fixed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tulisa is the name of a character in fairytale called "Tulisa, the woodcutters daughter".
> 
> Female hyenas have a penis like protrusion that they use to show dominance over the male. My head canon is that over time the female Faunus could have evolved to impregnate other females and over time when it became not very necessary it became a more rare thing to happen. In real some frogs can change gender and male seahorses are the ones to give birth. So i don't see it as to unlikely for faunus to have similar traits and stuff.


	8. Contemplations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby reflects on some thing.

It was dark out as Ruby moved quickly and silently through the cold desert of Vacuo. She was clad in a standard Vacuo robe that hid her face as well as the fact that she was pregnant. Her back hurt with her feet and ankles also being sore. She had also never really gotten over the morning sickness from this morning either. She was tired, hungry and cold. Being pregnant sucked and had she known that, that female fanus could get her pregnant she would have taken precautions. But then again that fanus woman had a dick so she should have expected it. She also kinda wished she had paid attention when she was given the talk as a kid and paid attention in both faunus studies and sex ed classes.

This unborn child was making her weak and she hated it, she wanted it gone. But at the same time she wanted him, wanted to raise and care for him in ways she wasn't. She wanted to be a mother, she had wanted to be a mother since she was a child. But now she wasn't sure, what kind of life could she give him? She was an outcast, a criminal, and was hated by plenty of people who would use him to get to her. He would be treated poorly by others because of who she was. He deserved a life she couldn't give him. She wasn't blind to the fact that her decision of what to do with him wasn't purely born out of selflessness. Although much of it was because she had become selfish.

It wasn't to long before she made it to her destination. She had crossed from the desert into the jungle. She stood just inside the tree line by a clearing that had a small lake and house. As she stood there breathing a bit hard, she looked at the house. The light was on and a shadow moved around. Ruby moved to another part of the clearing where she could see clearly through a window. Moving closer she saw that her target had went to bed with just a small night light on. Using a knife Ruby silently unlocked the window and stepped inside. Moving to the side of the bed she used that same knife and quickly stabbed the figure. There was no blood, and it was to soft.

"Don't look so disappointed." A woman said with a small chuckle. "At least you found me this time, so that's something."

Ruby looked over at the woman to see the flaming light of her golden eye's. The light revealed the freckles on her face and gleamed on her dark tanned skin. Her auburn hair slightly swung in the small breeze emanating from the open window. Her blue snake symbol jacket swayed with her hair. She was beautiful and that deffenently had Ruby captivated briefly. She may be beautiful but this woman had something Ruby wanted, something she needed. This woman needed to die so she could take what rightfully belonged to her.

Quickly Ruby tossed a hidden knife at the woman as she quickly drew another and rushed her. The knife was easily blocked by the woman's twin sai daggers. It was meant more as a distraction than a means of attack, and the mystery woman seemed to have known that almost immediately. It was easy for her to counter Ruby while using her own momentum to toss her through the wall and outside. Ruby took more damage than she would have liked, but only because she was focusing most of her aura to her stomach. She might have been conflicted about the child but that didn't mean she wanted harm to come to him. Sure she knew this situation made that idea contradictive but she hadn't planned on a direct confrontation either.

Standing up Ruby took a defensive stance ready to attack again. As soon as the other woman emerged from the hole in the cabin Ruby launched herself at her. As she tried to attack, her weapons seemed to always miss at the last moment. It was infuriating but it also felt familiar to her. PHYRRA! It was the trick that Amazon of a woman used. But how? This women certainly didn't have a semblance that gave her control over magnetism, this power of hers didn't effect things like that. So what was it? She thought to herself as she kept fighting when it finally hit her, telekinesis! That was her semblance, that's why it was similar to Phyrra, because technically control over magnetism was in fact a form of telekinesis.

This made things more difficult than they already were. Ruby knew she was at a huge disadvantage now. Her semblance, and her powers coupled with Ruby being slow and vulnerable because of the fetus was a dangerous combination. Ruby couldn't help but curse under her breath. This just proved she was not only still a weakling but that this child was a burden. She was thinking of her options on what to do. She could run but wouldn't make it far, but if she fought she would have a slim chance of winning. Sure she could try giving up and hope she was spared but doubted the other woman would let someone who tried to kill her go.

Before she could even react Ruby found herself slammed against a tree. She felt her ribs break as it knocked the air completely from her lungs. It took all her effort to protect the child with her aura which resulted in her aura breaking, leaving her defenseless. She had just barely looked up when she saw the woman's sai fly towards her. She couldn't do anything as it pierced her body. The pain was immense as she crumbled to the ground. She could barely breath as her eyelids grew heavy and her vision darkened. The last thing she heard was the other woman curse as she knelt down beside her.

Her eye's slowly opened with her breathing being ragged and her body hurting. She strained to open her eye's because of the blinding light. Once they adjusted she looked around and saw she was on the cabin from before. She was on a fold out cot covered with blankets. She was naked underneath and was wrapped up in bloody bandages. On top of being in pain she felt weak and tired and couldn't move much. She strained to get up but to no avail.

"Hey!" A voice yelled out. "Stop trying to move, your going to rip the stitches and hurt yourself more!"

Looking over Ruby saw the woman she had been fighting standing over her. The red hair, the amber eye's, the tan skin, the freckles, she was decently tall and muscled. She was wearing tight red short shorts, that blue jacket with a red scarf and black thigh high boots. She was gorgeous and Ruby couldn't help but stare.

"Your a dumbass you know that!" The woman told her. "You have got to be pretty god damn irresponsible to almost get yourself killed while your pregnant!" She scolded Ruby. "A few inches down and you both would be dead."

"No one asked you to save me." Ruby scoffed.

"It's not you I wanted to save, it's what you got in that belly of yours." She responded.

"Why would you even care?" Ruby coughed out as she got a jolt of pain from trying to move.

"Because I'm many things, but a child killer isn't one of them." She moved the blanket down as she started checking the bandages.

"Hey hands off!" Ruby slapped her hands away. "And where do you think your looking!?!"

"Oh for the love of....." The woman trailed off. "I'm not some kind of perv! I'm trying to make sure you didn't hurt yourself more from moving."

When she went to check again Ruby slapped her hands away once more. This went on for several minutes with her trying to check Ruby's wounds and her smacking her hands away. She was trying to be patient with Ruby but this was getting old real fast. Finally she got sick of it and pinned Ruby's arms above her head.

"STOP!" She yelled, her face turning red in frustration.

"Fuck you!" Ruby growled out.

Ruby spit in her face and almost immediately felt a sting on her cheek. The woman slapped Ruby across the face and hard, not enough to effect her injuries but enough to get the point across. Ruby laid there holding her cheek in shock. She wasn't expecting to get slapped, no one would dare slap her these days, especially because she was pregnant.

"Well you didn't rip the stitches." The woman said. "But I'm going to have to re-wrap this with fresh bandages." Which is what she did even though Ruby wasn't happy about it.

This went on for a few days with Ruby cussing at her while the woman changed the bandages. She took care of Ruby with food, clean bedding etc... Or rather she was taking care of the fetus inside of her. The woman made it clear it was for the unborn kid and not her. It wasn't that Ruby wasn't grateful for being alive, but being taken care of by the person she tried to kill was an embarrassment. But the woman did make a good point, she was stupid for going after her while pregnant. Lil Miss and Neo said the same thing with all the fights she kept getting into. The only thing she hasn't done to endanger this kid was when she stopped her drug and alcohol use after she found out she was pregnant. Not that the prison would have cared if she didn't, hell they barely cared that she was pregnant at all.

No matter how much Ruby yelled and occasionally threw things at her when she could, the woman kept being nice to her. Sure she would get angry and did have a bit of a temper but she didn't hurt her. This woman, when not attending to Ruby or working out, would play video games and watch action movies, wrestling or cage fighting. She would occasionally read, but it was normally magazines about motorcycle's or combat sports. Sometimes Ruby had trouble sleeping because the woman would snore. Oddly despite her choice of weapons the woman preferred and enjoyed punching things, especially when she got mad. Speaking of getting mad she didn't like her hair being messed with and it would set her off is someone touched it. And oh god, the horrible jokes and puns drove Ruby up a wall. She wished she could bash her head off the wall at times. 

Her personality and how she was overall felt familiar but Ruby couldn't really place it and just disregarded the feeling. This woman aside from her interests, humor, and temper, she was rather energetic and cheerful. She was also very sociable and deffenently extroverted, while also being rather carefree and flippant. Ruby felt like she was most certainly the type that would push you into the water in order to teach you how to swim type of person. Despite how she was, Ruby could also tell that she was deceptively mature. However the woman was just as stubborn as she was adventures, a combination of things that could cause plenty of trouble and shannigans. With how the tanned woman has been with her so far she seemed to be the protective type, but also the encouraging and nurturing type. She asked her a few times already what her plans were for the kid.

Ruby might not admit it out loud but she rather enjoyed her personality even though it did get on her nerves as well. Then there was her body, the woman herself might be a bit self conscious about her body, but Ruby liked it. The toned and muscled form while being thicc in all the right places, specifically her chest and bottom. And she was strong, really strong, she had no problem restraining her when she acted out or had to lift her up. And the body heat she gave off was warm, comfortable and yet again oddly familiar. Her touch would send shivers down her spine which the other woman seemed to notice. When she would notice she would always get a cocky, smug smile on her face. She hated that smile but she also kinda liked it.

"So I know it's been what almost a week?" She scratched her head. "But I keep forgetting to ask, what's your name?" The woman asked.

"Fuck off!" Ruby growled with a low tone of voice.

"Okay well it's nice to meet you 'Fuck Off'." The woman smirked. "I'm Carmine Esclados and I'll be your temporary caretaker!" She smiled with a smile that gave Ruby a shiver and her golden eye's gleamed in the light, keeping Ruby's attention drawn to her. There was just something about this woman that Ruby couldn't place. As Carmine was making breakfast she spoke again. "Oh! I hope you like Frosted Flakes cause THEEERRREEE GREAT!" She chuckled. "Get it? Like the commercial!?!" She smiled at Ruby after the younger girl rolled her eye's and sighed deeply. "Oh come on don't have an eggsistential crises about it."

Maybe that something about her was just that she was annoying. Honestly Ruby couldn't help but think 'fuck my life' at this moment as Carmine kept making breakfast puns.

Ruby woke up with labored breathing as she darted to a sitting position. She looked around realizing she was in her old bed in beacon. She remembered her confrontation the night before at the dance. Everyone finding out she had a kid, seeing her cry and run like a coward. She hugged the jacket she had on at the memory of her dreams. Looking up she saw Weiss sitting at the desk studying, Blake on the bed reading and Yang doing pull ups. Yang had a bit of a wince and struggled with her one arm, the same arm Ruby broke. She must be having issues with it, probably rehabbing it. Aura only did so much when repairing the body after all. Jumping off the bed with barely a noise she went to the closet and started digging.

"I'm taking some clothes and using your shower." Ruby dully said.

"Um uh....sure go ahead." Yang partly stuttered out.

"Good cause I wasn't asking anyways." She said with a dull but dominant tone.

The warm water felt good on her skin as it washed away the sweat from the previous night. Her shower was much nicer, it was bigger, had better water pressure and was the type that had water coming from multiple angles. But this would do for the time being. When she had woke up, she had hoped Velvet would be with her, or at least in the room. But it would seem that Velvet had either not looked for her or simpley couldn't find her. If she did look then it should have been easy to find her. Vel should know enough about her to take a good guess of where she might have went. Yang had found her easier but then again they grew up together. Still it was disappointing that Vel wasn't there for her.

The one who had been there for her was Yang, the same Yang who had turned her back on her. Maybe.....maybe Yang really did regret what she did, and really does want to make genuine amends. If that's the case then perhaps the others have been genuine as well. Honestly she wasn't sure, she didn't know what to think. Did she still care about them in some way? She did give Yang her stuff back, gave Weiss some shares of the SDC, and paid Blake and Yangs medical bills. But she did that only because Velvet encouraged it right?

Her mind was clouded by so many thoughts and memories. She needed a clear head to think more on things. And with the events of the night before with Tulisa, her mind was swirling like a whirlpool. She had never expected to run into her again, and here of all places. She knew she would hurt that woman by taking advantage of her, but at the time she didn't care. At the time she needed to survive, and to do that she needed someone to get her things and do things for her.

Around Three Years Ago

"Who's that?" Ruby asked one of the inmates beside her as she watched a young Hyena Faunus. The woman seemed to be a few years older than Ruby with a bright, innocent smile.

"New guard." The other inmate said. "Fresh out of the academy from what I've heard. Has a 'I want to help and reform them' attitude." The inmate scoffed. "This place will break that naivety of hers eventually, it does for everyone."

Ruby kept watching her, watching as she kept on with that smile. Watched as she helped and talked to others, watched as she went about her work. Ruby did some digging and after a favor from Neo got ahold of the faunus's file. She really was straight out of the academy, and with both high scores and lots of praise. Daughter of a Menagerie cop who was a lion faunus and a stay at home mother who was a hyena faunus. 5 siblings, 1 died at child birth, one studying to enter politics, 2 are still children and the last is suspected of being White Fang. 6'2, 215 pounds, big but not fat, mostly muscle. The woman was big for a female but having a lion faunus as a father can do that. She has a naive sense of justice and thinks everyone has good in them. She wants to help reform criminal's in the prison system. Has a mostly black and white fairytale vision of how things work.

She reminded Ruby a lot of herself, or rather of who she used to be. God it was hard to believe it had only been a few months ago that she was like that. So naive and stupid, wanting to play the hero and help others. But what did any of that get her? One good thing did come out of it, it showed that you shouldn't trust anyone, that the people closest to you will always stab you in the back. This woman was about to learn this lesson the hard way.

Ruby had it all planned out, she would wait for her to make her routes and when she came by she would hear her crying. Ruby would pretend to be upset thus luring the other woman in. She would want to make Ruby feel better, and make sure she's okay. She would use her own personality against her, and it worked like a charm. Ruby cried and Tulisa came to make her more comfortable. Ruby made up a BS story about feeling horrible about the things she's done and how she wants to change and be a better person. Tulisa ate up every single word like a hungry baby being spoon fed. It was so easy to get into her head, to convince her do things and get things for her.

The different things she needed to make weapons, alcohol, drugs and other things were easy to get now. What seemed like insignificant and even useless things to Tulisa were in fact very important. Ruby became the person other inmates came to when they needed or wanted something. Sure she was making money from odd jobs the warden gave her, the money Neo slipped her on occasion and money Lil Miss payed or gave her. But it wasn't enough she needed more, the plans she had for when she got out would need as much money as she could get. Plus bribing people wasn't cheap. The amount of things she had to learn to do, and do right in such a short amount of time, made her thankful she had such a high IQ on top of being a fast learner.

Ruby watched as the woman fell in love with her and become so loyal and dedicated to her. When Ruby got pregnant with her kid she made Tulisa all kinds of false promises. In the back of her mind she knew this wasn't right but she had to survive in this place. She was doing what she had to do. Even though Neo didn't like it either, she understood as there was only so much she could do with out getting caught sneaking in. Ruby wasn't dumb or blind and acknowledged that Tulisa was a beautiful and wonderful woman. If things had been different then maybe they could have had something real. But life had other plans, Ruby had other plans. She couldn't be held down by something as insignificant as love and romance.

"Ruby?" Tulisa said while cuddled up to Ruby in a pseudo hidden room.

"Yea?" Ruby replied.

"When you get out, you will wait for me right?" The faunus asked.

"Of course, I made a promise didn't I?" She gave her a false smile.

"You did promise." Tulisa smiled as she caressed Ruby's bulging stomach. "I can't wait to hold him."

"Patience love." She told the older woman.

"I know I just...." She trailed off a bit. "I never thought I would find someone like you, someone to have a life with, to have a family with." She kissed Ruby lightly on the cheek. "I love you, so much." She closed her eye's as she snuggled as close as she could get.

"Yea, I love you to." Ruby frowned as she hushed her internal scream. What was she doing?

Present Day

Ruby started crying at the memory as the warm water washed away her tears. She held her stomach caressing the c-section scar. She used her, she used Tulisa then tossed her away. It was wrong and she knew it, but she had to do it. She can't deny that she did have some affection for the woman, enough to want to protect her. Enough affection that she had people keep on eye on her these past years. Although it seems her contacts failed to inform her that she would be in Vale as well as Beacon. Maybe......maybe she could have done things differently. Maybe she could have been honest with Tulisa, could have tried a real relationship with her. But would she have still helped her? Could she have still survived?

As Ruby stepped out of the shower she looked at the tattoo on her chest in the mirror. It was a heart interwoven with a rose and had Aiden's name in the middle. Aiden, her son, her most precious possession, her little gem stone. She tossed him away like trash, garbage with barely a thought. Sure she cried about it, sure she did it to protect him but it was mostly selfish. She hated herself everyday because of what she did. She should have listened to Carmine, Neo and Lil Miss when they told her to take some time first and think about it after she gave birth. She remembered his little newborn hands reaching out for her as she held him. Remembered his silver eye's staring into hers, his cry's when she gave him to the nurses to take away.

She wasn't the villain, the bad guy was she? No.....no she wasn't, she couldn't be. She's only ever did what she's had to in order to survive. She's not a villain! Ruby held the side of her head as her eye's lit up with tears falling down her cheeks. Her teeth were grinding together with her aura flaring. She wanted to scream, to yell, to break something or hit someone! God what was wrong with her? Was she really that fucked up?

Looking at herself in the mirror only upset her more, so she looked away and quickly got dressed. A red semi short dress with slits down the legs and her blue jacket. She took a rather sexy looking thong and bra of Weiss's she had never expected to see. Normally she wouldn't want to wear someone's else's undergarments, but she knew how clean, prim and proper Weiss was, so she made an exception. A pair of old black combat boots of hers that had been shoved to the back of the closet and forgotten was worn as well. She had also used some of Blake's deodorant that smelled oddly like burning scented wood. The best way to describe it was someone using one of those scented logs you could buy in a outdoor shop sometimes. She also used a bit of matching perfume that went with the deodorant. Yang had a rather nice hair brush that she used to brush her own hair. She even used a mixture of the three girls make up.

Before walking out she pulled a vial out of her jacket pocket, made a line of powder on the side of her hand, and then inhaled it. Burning passion, that was the name of the drug. Ecstasy mixed with a tiny trace amount of PCP and fire dust. The fire dust enhanced its effects, and gave a pleasant burning feeling through the body. All the anxiety and depression she had just been feeling quickly went away. The burning in her body felt so good, it was like fire was flowing through her veins. She felt strong and invincible, like nothing in this world or the next could ever hurt her. She was able to regain her confident composer that she normally had.

When she walked out of the bathroom everyone had stopped what they were doing and stared. She was beautiful and it wasn't until now in bright daylight with normal lighting had they been able to truly see to what extent. Sure Blake had slept with her but it was also pretty dark and the club wasn't all that bright either. Even the dance the night before was rather dim lighted. Obviously from what they had seen they already knew how good she looked but this cemented it. Despite how badly their interactions had been with her, Weiss and Blake couldn't help but blush as they looked at her. Yang however felt a bit uneasy, not because she didn't think her little sister wasn't good looking, but because she looked a lot like Cinder. It unnerved her to think of that and as much as she wanted to deny it, she simply couldn't.

The hair, the way she dressed, and not just the way she was dressed now but even the time's she had seen Ruby before. Anyone who didn't know Ruby or Cinder both would think they were related somehow. Obviously they had no relation at all but still, the fact that her sister looked more like that woman instead of her own family sent a pain to the blondes heart. Yang almost wanted to mention it but felt it would be better to hold her tongue, or else it would cause problems. Although Yang had been thinking about last night a lot. Ruby, her sister had a kid, a son, she had a nephew. Ruby, her little sister who has wanted a child since they were children gave up her child.

Yang didn't know what think about this, she wasn't in Ruby's position, and didn't know what was going on in her head. A part of her wanted to automatically judge her for it and be pissed. But after that beat down she was given, she has had time to think about a lot of things. Ruby was right about a lot of the stuff she said to her. She needed to keep a more open mind about things. Besides Ruby was right, she had lost the right to call her sister. Yang needed to earn that back, but first she would need to earn her friendship, and before that earn her trust and respect back as well. She wondered though, what did her nephew look like? Was he a faunus? Did he look like Ruby or maybe even their dad? Did he have silver eye's like Ruby? Once again she wanted to bring it up but decided it was best not to. She owed it Ruby to try and make things up to her.

Ruby looked at them, watching their facial expressions. Weiss and Blake's looks amused her, knowing she could get almost anyone to take a double look at her. Yang's face looked like she had something on her mind, something that she had a feeling might piss her off if she knew what it was. She took another look at Blake who kept trying to look away and avoid eye contact. Blake could hide things well but Ruby knew the signs easy from first hand experience. Blake it would seem picked up a rather nasty habit. A habit, that if she were to guess was picked up from the night she had seduced the faunus for fun. Obviously the signs pointed to it having been a habit for awhile.

The shaky hands, the tired but faintly blood shot eye's, the slight ragged breathing. Kitty cat was hiding withdraw symptoms, someone needed their fix. Ruby couldn't help but find it funny but at the same time a small part of her felt saddened by it. The drug Ruby had slipped Blake with that kiss was no beginner level stuff. It was a dust laced drug that was highly addictive. Ruby didn't just use it herself but was also the one who designed it, it was one her of best sellers after all. Drug making and selling were one of her many side businesses. She had her hands in many things both legal and illegal, many of which very few had knowledge of. Blake becoming an addict was never her intention. A one time dose shouldn't have effected her because of her aura. However, the fact that she beat the faunus down mentally and physically, on top of what ever painkillers the hospital would have given her well.......it would have left her vulnerable enough.

It was never her intent for it to happen, hell she originally never intended to physically harm Blake that day either. She allowed herself to lose her control, thus causing an outburst of anger. She had only wanted to mentally mess with the girl, play with her emotions. Between Blake and Weiss maybe Neo was right, maybe she had gone to far. When it came to Yang however she still firmly believed she deserved every bit of it, after all Yang did start it. The blonde was the one who busted in there and started making demands and threats. She had even given Yang a few chances to back off and leave. As much as she was still mad at all them especially Yang, a part of her missed them all. She missed Yang and wished things would have been different, could be different. But she can't just let things go either.

Everything that happened was partially their fault. Had they believed her and been there for her, things probably would have turned out differently. Even if she would have still went to jail, having their support and love would have made a huge difference. She wanted, no needed the ones she cared for, but they weren't there for her. She wanted her big sister, wanted her dad, she wanted her family. Those first few nights she had cried herself to sleep, and would wake up hoping it was all a dream, hoping she would wake up in her own bed. But every morning she would wake up to yelling, and open her eye's to see metal bars, dirt and mold.

"So uhm...." Yang rubbed the back of her head nervously. "Last night was....kind of crazy." There was just silence as the awkward tension filled the room. "So I'm an aunt.......technically."

"Way to put you're foot in you're mouth already." Weiss sighed.

"I-I...I'm sorry, I didn't mean, I just...." Yang was stuttering.

"Forget it." Ruby rolled her eye's and started to head for the door.

"W-Wait!" Yang pleaded. "Ruby I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, for everything!"

"We all are." Weiss added as she laid her pencil down. "We shouldn't have expected you to forgive us like nothing happened."

"We should have been there for you, but we weren't." Blake spoke up having put her book down.

"We have had a lot of time to think about things." Yang looked down at her feet. "We know how badly we fucked up and want to make things right."

"And how would you plan to do that?" Ruby asked, still facing the door.

"We don't know." The blonde shrugged her shoulders. "We figured giving you space and not trying to force things would probably be a good start."

"Something you should have done in first place. Something Blake at least tried to do." Ruby still didn't turn around as there was a tense silence. "But being there for me last night was........a good first step."

"You were upset, and I didn't want to abandon you again when you needed someone." Yang finally looked back up. "I want my sister back, and I'm willing to do what I need to."

"Look Yang I can't promise things will ever go back to the way they were." She shook her head. "What you and everyone else did, it hurt. You can't begin to imagine what I had to go through." Her hands clenched as she tried to keep herself calm. "I went through hell, so much pain and loneliness. I've changed, a lot, probably to much. But maybe and this is a big maybe, we might at least be able to become friends again. But I by no means make any promises." She said as her clenched hands loosed. "God why am I even saying any of this, it's not like me."

"A part of you, even if it's a small part, still cares." Yang told her.

"As much as it pains me to say this, thanks for last night, I owe you one." Ruby begrudgingly admitted.

"It was nothing, don't worry about it." Yang said.

"Before I go I suggest you talk to the kitty cat over there about her drug problem." Ruby suggested before quickly leaving the room, leaving Weiss and Yang there staring at a wide eyed Blake.

Ruby looked for velvet after leaving the dorm but couldn't find her. She even checked team CFVY's room which resulted in an angry Coco slamming the door in her face. Then when she out to where the bullhead was she found it missing, which meant Neo took it. She would have called someone at the club to get her but her scroll was in the bullhead. The only option she really had was to ask Yang to drive her. Sure she could have used her semblance but she was to lazy for that right now especially after having a shower. The ride from Yang went about as expected which meant being awkward and annoying.

When Ruby got back to the club she found Velvet passed out drunk at the bar with a rather roughed up Junior cleaning things up. The whole time Junior cleaned he never took his eye's off of Zwei. He was claiming that the dog was the incarnation of Satan. In his own words he said Zwei did nothing but use him as a chew toy last night. Apparently the dog won't stop growling and staring at him either. But Ruby didn't notice anything, Zwei wasn't growling or staring at Junior. Ignoring his pleas Ruby told him to stop making up stories before she went over to velvet.

"Velvet." Ruby gently whispered into the girls ear.

"Mmmmmm yea, right there Ruby, that feels soooo good." Vel mumbled out in her sleep.

"Velvet time to wake up." She again tried to wake her up.

Even after a few more times Velvet was out cold, so Ruby decided to take her upstairs and put her in bed. They needed to talk about some things but it could wait. For now she would let her lovely chubby bunny sleep.


End file.
